AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA (adaptacion)
by Shanetk
Summary: rachel berry es una descontrolada y alocada con un GRAN secreto, quinn fabray es la tipica niña rica y fresa, un encuentro, una ilusion y un futuro prometedor,(adaptacion del fanfic AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA: EL DINERO ES LO DE MENOS) leanlo denle una oportunidad es el primer fic que publico aqui cuidado G!P
1. Chapter 1

**AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA: EL DINERO ES LO DE MENOS**

LIMA-OHIO

Una hermosa joven de 17 años se encontraba durmiendo en su octavo sueño placidamente boca abajo en su pequeña cama con brazos y piernas abiertas, hasta que...  
>LEROY (PAPA): RACHEL! -entrando a su cuarto- YA ES TARDEEE! LEVÁNTATE!<br>R: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-Rachel es una niña realmente bella, bajita, piel morena ,cabello negro, corto y alborotado, tiene una perforación en la nariz, es menudita pero tiene mucha fuerza  
>L: por dios! RACHEL! -le quita las sabanas<p>

R: zzzzzzzz- con nada se levantaba es muy muy perezosa  
>L: todas las mañanas es lo mismo!-tomo aire y...-RACHELLLLLLL!-gritando con todas sus fuerzas<br>R:-se asustó y comenzó a gritar cosas sin sentido (nota: tenía una voz ronca, gruesa, muy sexy)- AH! No!...no me comas! Yo no fui! Te juro que:..que—miro a su alrededor y vio a su papa riéndose- papa! Porque me gritas! Odio que me levanten gritando!-se puso la almohada en la cabeza  
>L: es la única forma de levantarte...Rachel levántate!...llevó dos horas gritándote...y sigo haciéndolo!..quítate esa almohada...niña ya es tarde!...llegaras tarde nuevo!—pobre papa si que gritaba<br>R: no quiero ir!...hoy me voy a quedar durmiendo!...ya déjame!  
>L: te levantarás por las malas-le tomó los tobillos y comenzó a jalarla pero la pelinegra se agarro de los barrotes de la cabecera de la cama<br>R: no!...papa no!..no quiero ir!-agarrandose fuerte de los barrotes mientras su papa la jala  
>L: siempre es la misma canción!...suéltate!-jalándola<br>R: que no!...papa no!—agarrandose- no hice la tarea!...no quiero!  
>L: nunca las haces! Suéltate Rachel! si no te sueltas no desayunas!<br>R: no importa! No tengo hambre!  
>L: hice hot cakes!<br>R: eh? Hot cakes?-se soltó y las dos cayeron al suelo  
>L:-debajo de Rachel- si hot cakes<br>R: ay papa! Por que no lo dijiste antes..nos hubiéramos ahorrado esta escenita jeje-se paro de sobre su padre, se puso sus pantuflas de la cabeza del pato Lucas y salió corriendo- si! Hot cakes!  
>L: diecisiete años de tenerla como hija y aun no la entiendo<p>

En el pequeño comedor...  
>R: quef ricof quierof maf—extendiendo su plato para que su madre le sirva más<br>HIRAM (OTRO PAPA… ES QUE NUESTRA PROTAGONISTA TIENE DOS PADRES HOMBRES :P): hija no comas con la boca abierta, no sabes que es de mala educación-sentado frente a Rachel con su taza de café y leyendo el periódico  
>R: afhoraf lof fe, perof eftoy en mif cafa y agof lo quef quiefa<br>L: deja de ser tan maleducada cuando piensas cambiar  
>R:-se había tragado el bocado- cuando los puercos vuelen jeje<br>H: deja de decir payasadas, te tengo una muy buena noticia  
>R: no me interesa-tomando su jugo- siempre que me dices "te tengo una muy buena noticia" no es tán buena como dices<br>L: no le hables así a tu padre, ya me la dijo y parece muy buena, así que óyelo  
>R: ok...pero solo les digo que si no me parece ni crean que...-pero su papá la interrumpió<br>H:...vas a trabajar  
>R:... voy a hacer lo que me digan porque-cayó en cuenta de lo que su papa le dijo- yo tomo mi propias decisiones y...QUE!-escupiendo el jugo<br>H: vas a trabajar y no salgas con tus...  
>R: NO!...me niego!...como se les ocurre!...yo trabajar?!<br>L: cálmate hija  
>R: como me voy a calmar si quieren que trabaje!—parándose<br>H: Rachel es un trabajo que te va a gustar, para que empieces a entender que ganarse la vida cuesta y además vas a ganar tu propio dinero y te vas poder comprar tus cosas y uno que otro lujito...  
>R: pero yo no quiero, me van a dar ordenes y no me gusta<br>L: es para que aprendas a ser responsable, ya es hora  
>R: ...y qué trabajo es ese?—sentándose<br>H: yo se que a ti te gustan los autos  
>R: me encantan!<br>H: y también se que te gustaría aprender a repararlos, como funcionan  
>R: ya se a donde vas?...me metiste de mecánica?<br>H: algo así...pero pagan muy bien  
>R: eso espero...donde es?<br>H: es en una agencia de autos, exactamente en la agencia fabray  
>R: FABRAY! No es acaso la familia más rica de Lima?<br>H: si...ahí te pagarán bien, empiezas hoy  
>R: HOY?! Papa! Hoy no!<br>H: porque no? Hoy es lunes  
>R: por lo mismo...los lunes me dan flojeeeeeeeeera<br>H: ya estuvo, hoy el miércoles y el viernes, toma la dirección, solo entra dices tu nombre y ellos te dirán que hacer  
>R:-tomo la hojita- esta muy lejos!...se me va a romper la bicicleta!...luego me van a doler las piernitas también<br>L: ni modo hija, quizá con lo que ganes y si lo ahorras te puedas comprar un auto  
>R:-comenzó a saltar—SI! UN AUTO! Yo quiero uno!<br>H: eso hija! Vas a ser trabajadora igual que yo! A los dieciséis yo me compre mi primera bicicleta  
>R: pero yo voy a tener un auto!<br>H:  
>L: -miro el reloj- CINCO PARA LAS SIETE! Apresúrate hija!<br>R: pero me queda un hot cake  
>L: -le quito el plato—lo cenarás en la noche, ahora apúrate!<br>Rachel corrió a su cuarto, se bañó lo más rápido se puso su uniforme que era u. Pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa blanca tipo polo, una corbata negra blancos y unos tenis negros puma, su reloj rojo Nike y unas cuantas Pulseras de hilito, se "peino" mejor dicho se alzo el pelo, se roció spray y lo alboroto y se perfumo. Bajo corriendo las escaleras  
>r: adiós! Ya me voy! Que tengan buen día! -tomó la mochila que estaba cerca de la puerta así la había dejado ayer y salió de la casa, tomó su bicicleta que estaba en el pequeño patio de la casa y se fue<br>La familia Berry no tiene mucho dinero, solo lo necesario, viven en una pequeña casa de dos pisos es blanca, muy limpia bueno a excepción del cuarto de la pelinegra que es un desastre, balones de FUT, revistas de adultos tiradas, cómics, más revistas, platos de comida.  
>Preparatoria...<br>Llego lo más rápido que pudo, pataleo a mil x hora, ya era tarde así que todos ya habían entrado, dejo su bicicleta en donde estaban las demás, entro y subió las escaleras hasta el tercer piso. Rachel va en tercer semestre. En la high school mckinley

R: -se asomó a la puerta de su salón-ash! Demonios! Ya entro el botijas! Entro o no entro?  
>Director figgins: -le habla por detrás- yo digo que si<br>R:-no había visto quien era—a ti que te importa si entro o...—pero se volteo y vio que era el director—jeje (riendo nerviosamente) hola director...  
>D: vaya vaya señorita Berry, llegando tarde?<br>R: si que noticia verdad?  
>D: y que espera para entrar!.vamos!—el director la jalo del brazo y la metió al salón.<br>Maestro: llegando apenas?  
>R: que no ve!-los del salón reían pues era la única que se atrevía a contestarles a los maestros<br>D: señorita Berry tenga respeto a su maestro y pase a sentarse-el director se fue  
>Pasó a sentarse se sentaba en la fila de en medio en el lugar de en medio en medio del salón XD, una chica le guiñó el ojo, y Rachel le contestó con una sonrisa coqueta, no les había dicho, Rachel es lesbiana, desde hace dos años, sus papás lo saben, al principio no lo tomaron muy bien pero ya se les pasó, tiene montones de pretendientes, chicas y chicos, pero a ella solo le gusta divertirse, pasar un buen rato y tener una noche de...ya saben...rachel no es virgen desde hace un año, y tiene un secretito... nunca se ha enamorado.<br>kurt (best friend): -en la silla junto a la de rachel- tan temprano y de coqueta?  
>R: no es mi culpa de ser tan irresistible-pasando una mano por su pelo<br>mercedes (amiga de rachel): ...acaso es tu siguiente conquista? -sentado atrás de rachel

PUCK : -sentado detrás de Kurt—no te hagas, bien sabes que te la quieres llevar a la cama...eso es mi amiga!  
>Rachel y PUCK se chocaron las manos<br>Maestro de Física: señorita Berry! Encima de que llega tarde se pone a chismear!... siéntese en mi escritorio...la quiero bien vigilada y que le entienda al tema!  
>R: no es que no le entienda es que usted no sabe explicar!—parándose de su silla- y no me grite!<br>M: usted no me grite!...no sabe que tiene que respetar a sus mayores!

R: ja! Como lo fui a olvidar...usted es un viejo!...un viejo gordo que no sabe explicar!- que valiente no?, aunque dentro de ella le daba un poco miedo  
>M: no me hable así!...salga del salón y no regrese a mi clase en una semana!<br>R: que bueno! Ya no voy a tener que aguantar sus estúpidas explicaciones ni oír su horrible voz! Me largo!-salió del salón y cerró la puerta de golpe  
>MERCEDES: -hablando en voz bajita- no otra vez<br>KURT: hay que hablar seriamente con ella, sobre su actitud  
>PUCK: a mi me gusta su actitud, ya quisiera yo enfrentarme a los maestros como ella lo hace<br>MERCEDES: pero su carácter puede traerle problemas  
>Maestro: ustedes quieren acompañar también a la señorita Berry?<br>Los tres negaron con la cabeza y el maestro tras un largo suspiro continuó con su clase...  
>Afuera del salón...<br>R: **** maestro!-patea el bote de basura que estaba en el pasillo- auch! Y ahora que hago?-mira su reloj- una hora para que se acabe esta clase...  
>Joe: hola- poniéndose frente a la pelinegra,<br>R: eh? Te conozco?  
>J: soy joshep de quinto semestre, mucho gusto—dándole su mano dejando al descubierto su reloj de oro<br>R: yo soy Ra...- mirando el reloj  
>J: Rachel Berry lo sé, como no conocer a la más popular y rebelde de la prepa<br>R: y que quieres?-sentándose en una de las sillas que se encontraban en el pasillo  
>J: quiero hacerte una propuesta<br>R: suéltalo entonces..  
>J: mis amigos y yo tenemos una banda de rock pero nos hace falta un vocalista y queremos que seas tu<br>R: yo? Pero ni siquiera me han oído cantar  
>J: eso crees...el domingo en el antro cuando le quitaste el micrófono al presentador y te pusiste a cantar<br>R: (sonrojada) ya recuerdo  
>J: ahí estábamos y desde ese momento decidimos que tú serías la vocalista, que dices? aceptas?<br>R: tendría que pensarlo-le gusta hacerse la difícil  
>J: en serio nuestra banda es muy buena, si quieres puedes ir a darte una vuelta y oírnos y ya te decides<br>R: me estas convenciendo  
>J: -saca del bolso de su pantalón un papelito- esta es la dirección de mi casa, puedes darte una vuelta hoy en la tarde<br>R: hoy no puedo, tengo algo que hacer ** **** sea tengo que trabajar***  
>J: entonces cuando sería?<br>R: mañana esta bien  
>J: entonces mañana en la tarde, esperamos que aceptes, ya tengo clase me voy—despidiéndose con la mano y caminando hasta su salón<br>R:-mirando la dirección- hasta el otro lado de Lima! ..odio tener que ir tan lejos—guardo el papelito en el bolsillo de atrás de su pantalón y bajó las escaleras hasta llegar a la planta baja.  
>Kitty: Rachel!-corriendo hacia ella y la abraza<br>r: tranquila..me aprietas—tratando de que la suelte  
>k: -la suelta—que haces aquí preciosa? No deberías estar en clase?<br>K: no digas...(riendo) te saco el maestro  
>R: me conoces bien kitty<br>k: demasiado diría yo—acercándosele y mirándola coquetamente  
>R: (nerviosa) jeje si<br>K: -la abraza- Rach me acompañas a la cafetería  
>R: si claro andando<br>Las dos chicas se sentaron en una delas mesas de la cafetería y conversaron un buen rato, la clase de Rachel ya había terminado, la pelinegra se despidió de las chicas y corrió a su salón y vio a sus amigos fuera del salón y se les acercó  
>K: y donde andabas?<br>R: en la cafetería con kitty, solo charlamos un rato, que clase tenemos?  
>P: álgebra<br>R: ay no..que weba me da esa maestra  
>M: además no hice la tarea<br>R: tarea? Dejo tarea?—rascándose la cabeza  
>K: claro despistada, unas fracciones<br>Se acercaba la maestra y los 4 amigos entraron y tomaron asiento. La maestra entró  
>M: Buenos días jóvenes?<br>R: que tiene de buenos?-con los codos sobre la paleta de la silla y la cabeza apoyada en sus manos  
>M: ya te oí Berry, espero que haya hecho la tarea<br>R: claro que la hice maestra  
>M: eso espero—la maestra comenzó a explicar un nuevo tema<br>R: ***por que demonios le dije eso. Ahora que hago?***-miró debajo del asiento de su compañero de adelante y se fijó que estaba la hoja de la tarea!-** genial...me da tiempo de copiarlas solo son diez**-tomó la hoja y comenzó a copiar, al terminar le devolvió la hoja a su compañero  
>M: ahora entréguenme sus tareas (sentada en su escritorio y viendo a Rachel)<br>Y:-se paró y le entregó la hoja de la tarea- que le dije (mirando a la maestra)  
>M: sigue cumpliendo con la tarea y pasarás bien este semestre<br>R: téngalo por seguro jeje  
>Tomo asiento y continuaron las clases sin que Rachel prestará atención. Se acabaron y los tres amigos se encontraban junto a sus bicicletas<br>p: y vamos a salir hoy?  
>K: no puedo, tengo que empezar a hacer la tarea que dejó Biología<br>M: yo tengo que ir a una comida con mis abuelos, no puedo  
>P: y tu RACH? Tu no me vas a dejar verdad?<br>R: lo siento puck pero tengo que ir a trabajar—subiéndose a su bici azul con la mochila en la espalda  
>K: (riendo) ya me estoy volviendo loca me pareció oír que Rachel iría a trabajar<br>M: (riendo) jaja Rachel trabajar...  
>P: (riendo) Rachel podrías repetir lo que dijiste es que no escuchamos bien<br>R: (seria) dije que...voy a trabajar-los tres se dejaron de reír  
>K: hablas en serio, nunca pensé que llegaría ese día<br>R: ya por favor, no es gran cosa, además voy a trabajar en algo que me gusta  
>M: y de que o que?<br>Y: en autos, algo así como mecánica, aprender a componer los autos, sus partes, todo sobre ellos, papá me dio la noticia hoy  
>P: que bien! Y donde es?<p>

R: en la agencia FABRAY¡  
>K: wow es la mejor agencia de autos de autos de LIMA, el novio de una amiga tiene un auto de esa agencia y esta padrísimo<br>R: (entusiasmada) quizá con mi sueldo pueda pagar un auto, no muy caro pero tendré uno—el sueño de rach es tener un lindo auto- los veo mañana tengo que ir a comer y luego a mi deber bye!-alejándose con su bicicleta.  
>En una plaza al otro lado de lima, en la zona más rica donde estaban los centros comerciales, los restaurantes mas lujosos, las plazas...<p>

sugar: hey Quinn! Ven a ver este vestido! Esta divino!- viendo por la vitrina el vestido negro corto que tenía el maniquí  
>Quinn:-se acercó donde estaba—es precioso! Voy a cómpramelo—entro a la tienda y compró el vestido de 2000 dolares, salió y se metió a una de joyas<br>brittany: miren chicas que reloj bien mono no?-mostrando el reloj carísimo que se acaba de comprar  
>Q: esas pulseras me encantan! Voy a cómpramelas todas con la tarjeta de mi daddy-sacando la cartera de su bolsa de mano rosa<br>Q: deme esas tres pulseras-dirigiéndose a la señorita y apuntando a unas pulseras de oro con incrustaciones de diamantes  
>Señorita: -toma las pulseras y se las da en una bolsita<p>

Q: -le da un beso a la tarjeta de crédito y luego se lo da a la señorita- tome  
>Santana: si ya terminaron de comprar sus porquerías, nos podemos ir ya¡<br>Las tres amigas siguieron recorriendo locales, comprando cuando quisieran hasta el cansancio, se dirigieron a un local-cafetería se sentaron en una mesita y siguieron sobre sus charlas de lo que habían comprado, de sus novios, etc  
>Quinn Fabray de 17 años, es una chica alta pero no mucho estatura normal, con un cabello precioso rubio, , blanca casi como la leche misma, una cara de ángel, pestañotas y unos hermosos ojos color verde agua. Quinn es la chica más rica de lima, sus amigas también tenían mucho dinero pero menos que Quinn, su papá era empresario y dueño de una agencia de coches, un restaurante de comida italiana, un antro, una empresa de ropa y accesorios y un propio centro comercial...esta preciosa chica es la más popular de su prepa particular junto a sus amigas, el típico grupito de niñas fresas que su hobbie es ir a comprar, ir de fiestas, reuniones elegantes, cenas en los restaurantes caros de Lima, ir más de compras y estar siempre bien vestidas, bien fashion lo de moda. (excepto santana lopez, la cual iba con ellas por que estaba de novia de Brittany s. pierce, las tres son las mejores amigas y prácticamente inseparables)<p>

S: ahí viene el baboso de tu novio Quinn  
>Q: (mirando a su novio que se acercaba) No empiezes santana<p>

S: (riendo) es obvio que si ama algo de ti  
>Q: SIII? Que?<br>S: (riendo) TU DINERO

Q: crees que sólo es por mi dinero, por mi cuenta bancaria!—alzando un poco la voz

B: no te pongas así, Santy no quizo decir eso, cierto santy?- la miraba de forma de hacerle entender que dependiendo de su respuesta dependería su vida sexual  
>Q: ok pero no vuelvas a decir eso, ya es mucho ser la chica más rica de aquí y que todos hablen de eso<br>S. acaso no te gusta que los naquitos quieran ser tú?-tomando un poco de su capuchino  
>Q: que pregunta es esa? Obvio que me mata de la risa ver como se me quedan viendo<br>Las TRES se ríen  
>finn: hola amor-le da un beso en la boca a Quienn-hola chicas<br>s: hola finnepto-mordiendose la lengua para no reírse de la cara de idiota de finn  
>Q: hola Finn, es temprano para irnos-parándose de la silla y tomando su bolso rosa, Quinn quería a Finn pero no lo amaba, sabía que a sus amigas no les cai bien pero preferia mantenerse al margen, en realidad solo estaba por él por sus padres, Finn era hijo de otro empresario y amigo del papa de Quinn y querían que se casará con él, aunque aún faltaba pero querían que Lena llegará amarlo si pasaban tiempo juntos.<br>F: lo sé lindura, voy a la agencia de tu padre a llevar el auto, quiero que alguien me lo revisé, hace unos sonidos extraños y no pienso llevarlo el sábado  
>Q: y que hay el sábado?<br>F: hay un concurso de bandas, nuestra banda se inscribió, van a ir unos productores y el que gané puede que le den un contrato si son de su agrado  
>Q: espero que así sea pero antes podemos ir a comer algo<br>F: que tal si vamos al nuevo restaurant?  
>Q: el "Kappeli"? (nota: solo se me ocurrió XD)<br>F: ese linda mis amigos fueron ayer a la inauguración y me dijeron que la comida es exquisita  
>Q: que esperamos, andando<br>Los 4 salieron del centro comercial y se subieron al auto descapotable negro de Vladimir  
>En casa de Rachel...<br>R: -sentada en la mesa- ya tengo hambre que vamos a comer?  
>L:-hablándole desde la cocina—sopa de coditos<br>R: mmmm son bien bienvenidos a mi estómago  
>L: -asentándole el plato de coditos frente a Rachel-aquí está cuidado que esta...<br>R: ah!—soltando la cuchara  
>L: ...caliente, hija no vez que le sale vapor<br>R: no lo vi Papa, es que el hambre me ciega jeje, además ya me lo quiero comer—haciendo un puchero  
>L: espérate unos minutitos—sentándose frente a Rachel<br>R: ya que...y papá no va a venir a almorzar?-el otro papá de Rachel trabajaba en la agencia de ropas y accesorios fabray  
>L: no, llamó y dijo que Russel (el jefe, dueño y millonario hombre) le ordenó que se quedará hasta la noche ya que llegarían varios pedidos más de ropa<br>R: pero que se cree! Mi papá tiene que comer! Apuesto que ese hombre malvado debe de estar almorzando de lo lindo mientras mi padre esta trabajando!  
>L: tranquila Rach...solo será hoy<br>R: ja! Eso ha de decir también ese jefesucho que se cree dueño del mundo hoy solo, luego va a decir que mañana, luego que pasado mañana hasta que sean todos los días!  
>L: aunque no queramos pero es su trabajo, de ese trabajo comemos, mantenemos nuestro hogar<p>

R: -le da una cucharada a su sopa- pero no por mucho tiempo, pronto trabajaré, seré una gran empresaria, mi papá dejará de trabajar, yo les daré dinero y se quedaran viendo la TV o lo que quieran hacer ya verán-siguió comiendo su sopa  
>L: hija eres muy buena, tenemos suerte tu padre y yo de tener una hija como tú aunque sea un poquitín rebelde<br>R: gracias papa yo también tengo suerte de tener unos padres como ustedes-terminó de comer su sopa  
>L: ya es tarde hija tienes que ir a trabajar, guardaste la dirección que te dio tu padre?<br>R: si la guardé en mi cajón, así la buscó rápido-parándose y llevando su plato a la cocina  
>L: ya es hora que arregles esa habitación señorita<br>R: mañana Pa´-regresando con su padre  
>L: eso me tienes diciendo hace un mes...mañana pa'<br>R: ya no tengo tiempo, me lavó los dientes, me cambió la blusa, una gorra y me voy—yendo hacia su cuarto  
>L: no te vas a bañar?<br>R: para que...si me voy a llenar de aceite y no se cuanta cosa más  
>Dicho y hecho Rachel hizo lo que dijo y salió con su bicicleta hacia el lugar en que trabajaría<br>25 min. después...tras pedir varias indicaciones  
>R:-parando frente a la agencia de autos fabray, al otro lado de la ciudad, al lado "exclusivo"- UF! Esta relejos...y esto lo voy a tener que hacer tres días a la semana, ese tipo del pantalón agujerado me mandó a otro lado, tuve que dar dos malditas vueltas, no soy buena siguiendo indicaciones, no el que no es bueno dándolas es ese tipo, como sea por lo menos ya se donde es- "estacionó" la bicicleta frente a la agencia y se paró<br>R: vaya nunca había venido aquí, ni a este lado de lima se ve muy...elegante si eso elegante...-miró los coches que estaban en la exposición de la entrada y se acercó- wow ya quisiera tener uno de estos...algún día Rachel-se paseaba entre los autos y los observaba pero un guardia la vio  
>Guardia: no es lugar para que este aquí jovencito-le había dicho así porque la había visto por la espalda y solo le vio el cabello corto y la gorra<br>R:-se asustó y volteó rápido- nada!...le juro que solo miraba!...no intentaba robarme alguno o algo parecido!  
>G: entonces que se le ofrece?—aun pensaba que era un adolescente por su voz<br>R: pues vine a trabajar  
>G: usted es Rachel Berry?<br>R: em si...como lo sabe?  
>G: antes que nada perdón por llamarla jovencito es solo que...<br>R: no se preocupe ya me acostumbré a que me confundan..pero explíqueme lo de mi nombre  
>G: su papá hablo con la secretaria y ella me dijo que vendría una tal Rachel Berry a trabajar, así que sígame es por acá<br>R: ok...-Rachel fue llevada por el guardia hacia una puerta atravesando los autos  
>G: aquí es, te dejo tengo que regresar a mi labor y suerte<br>R: si gracias-el guardia se fue- toco o entro...que decisión tan difícil...a ver, si entró así como si nada van a creer que soy una maleducada, y no es cierto! Jeje un poco pero la primera impresión es la que cuenta pero y si toco y no se tocaba y solo había que pasar así nadamás...habrá alguien dentro?-apoyó la oreja en la puerta cuando...  
>PUM! Rachel cayó al suelo al parecer alguien habría abierto la puerta<br>R: auch!—tirada en el suelo boca abajo- que demonios pasó?—tratándose de parar  
>Chico: uy! Perdona-el chico la ayudo a pararse—pero que hacías pegada en la puerta'<br>R: eh? Yo...yo estaba...**piensa algo ni modo que le digas que no te decidías si tocar o no y apoyaste la **** oreja en la **** puerta**  
>Chico: estabas?<br>R: solo estaba apoyada en la puerta, solo eso  
>Chico: (riendo) ja ja que rara eres...déjame presentarme soy Vitya—ofreciéndole un saludo de mano<br>R: Rachel Berry y quería saber si...  
>v: Rachel? justamente te iba a buscar<br>R: a mí?—rascándose la cabeza  
>V: si a ti no eres la nueva?<br>R: si y tu quien rayos eres?  
>V: soy el encargado de este plantel porque mi tío es el dueño de la agencia<br>R: cuantos años tienes? Te ves joven  
>V: 21, tu has de tener unos 15<br>R: tengo 17 y así que eres un FABRAY?  
>V: si y como me gustan muchos los autos y no terminé de estudiar mi tío me ofreció encargarme del plantel de la mecánica de la agencia<br>R: a que bien! A mi también me fascinan los autos  
>V: entonces nos llevaremos de maravilla, entremos que quiero que sepas como va a ser este asunto ya que eres la única chica<br>R: va! Eso es lo de menos soy muy fuerte! -mostrando el pequeño gato de su brazo izquierdo  
>V: (riendo) ok rachel...adelante entonces<br>rachel pasó, el lugar era enorme, el piso brillaba aunque tenía algunas manchas de aceite y vio algunos chicos trabajando en unos lujosos coches, quitándole partes, limpiándoles, revisándoles el motor, etc, todos tenían una camisa blanca que en la espalda decía con letras negras "Agencias fabray" manchada de grasa y aceite y también tenían una gorra roja con la imagen de un coche negro en frente  
>V: toma-entregándole una bolsa blanca<br>R: y esto?-abriéndola y metiendo la cabeza para ver su contenido  
>V: tu uniforme, tienes que ponértelo<br>R: más uniforme no puede ser, odio los uniformes-cerrando la bolsa  
>V: además es para que no te manches la blusa<br>R: esta bien, no pienso lavarla, y el aceite es muy difícil de sacar-abrió la bolsa y sacó la camisa-está muy grande—con la camisa en el aire  
>V: la cortarás o algo, es la talla más chica para hombres<br>R: tienes unas tijeras?—alzando una ceja  
>V: (riendo) si claro ven-fueron hasta el fondo y entraron a una pequeña oficina<br>R: esta es tu oficina eh?  
>V: si te gusta? -Sentándose en la gran silla detrás de su escritorio<br>R: si, el piso de madera le va muy bien y esos cuadros también-apuntando a los cuadros de autos lujos  
>V: ten-entregándole unas tijeras- no muy corto ya sabes como son los chicos<br>R: (riendo) unos zorros  
>V: (riendo) exacto-la risa de rachel era muy contagiosa<br>R: pero a mi no me va  
>V: no me digas que eres...<br>R: lesbiana, te molesta?-mientras cortaba la blusa  
>V: no para nada tengo otros amigos que son gays... ya terminaste?<br>R: casi-terminó de cortar el último pedazo y se la puso- quedó bien (alzando los brazos y dando vueltas)  
>V: (riendo) ya veo, eres muy simpática<br>R: gracias, y ahora que?  
>V:-parándose de la silla—ahora a trabajar!<br>R: -agachando la cabeza—ya que  
>V: -se acerca a ella—ya veras que te divertirás-así fue los dos salieron de la pequeña oficina<br>R: (entusiasmada) y que voy a hacer cambiar ruedas?...cambiar las partes?..checar el motor?...revisar el...  
>V: tranquila Rach...antes que nada te presentaré a los chicos...hey! acérquense quiero presentarles a una nueva integrante de trabajo-todos se acercaron, eran 6 chicos<br>R: hola soy Rachel Berry , tengo dieciséis años, voy en tercer semestre de prepa y...  
>Gary: (riendo) mucha información, yo soy Gary, mucho gusto Rachel -se saludan de mano—ellos son Carlos, Kike, Héctor, Luis y Miguel<br>R: mucho gusto-todos se saludaron de mano  
>Kike: eres muy guapa Rachel<br>R: ya lo sé pero no intentes nada conmigo-cruzándose de brazos  
>K: porque?-Vitya se acerca y le dice algo al oído—(sonrojado) jeje ok ya entendí<br>R: no hay problema, espero que a ustedes no les importe que yo sea lesbiana-alzando una ceja  
>CH/L/M: no para nada  
>K: (riendo) no te preocupes hasta es algo sexy—Vitya le da un zape en la cabeza<br>V: deja de decir estupideces, tengo que ir a ver a mi tío así que encárguense de mostrarle a Rachel el lugar, donde se guardan las partes y todo lo demás  
>Luis: no te preocupes, la haremos sentir en casa<br>V: eso espero, si llega algún coche déjenselo a Héctor  
>H: porque a mi?<br>V: eres el de más experiencia, los dejo y cuídenla bien, bye  
>Todos: byeeee-Vitya se fue<br>Carlos: ven Berry , quiero mostrarte el auto que estoy modificando—jalándola del brazo  
>Miguel (tipo gordito): no ella viene conmigo! Te voy a mostrar la máquina de sodas y dulces pues si te da hambre<br>Mientras se peleaban por Rachel, en un restaurant llamado "Kappeli" Quinn y su novio almorzaban (sus amigas habían sido llevadas a sus respectivas casas)  
>FINN: oye amor hoy vas a ir a cenar a mi casa-mientras cortaba la carne<br>Q: así? Y porque?-le da un sorbo a su vino  
>F: mi padre quiere platicar con los tuyos, dice que tiene tiempo que no los van a visitar<br>Q: pero si hace una semana fuimos  
>F:-terminó de masticar la carne- exacto hace una semana, ya pasó mucho, los suegros tienen que convivir (empezó a reírse)<br>Q: (riendo fingidamente) si tienes razón-miró hacia otro lado. La verdad a la RUBIA no le gustaba que llamara suegros a sus padres, le aterraba la idea que algún día no muy lejano se casaría con Finn y ni siquiera lo ama, pensaba que tenía que hacer algo para llegar a amarlo pero en el corazón no se manda.  
>Así terminaron de comer a gusto y se dirigieron a las agencias fabray...<p> 


	2. Capítulo 2

En la agencia Fabray...  
>Gary: (riendo) jaja que chistosa eres!-agarrandose el estomago pues reía mucho<br>Miguel: (riendo) es verdad eres única!-apoyándose sobre el auto donde estaban los chicos y la pelinegra  
>R: ay gracias chicos, me cayeron muy bien-dándole una mordida a la barra de chocolate que sacó de la máquina de dulces<br>Kike: tu a nosotros también, de maravilla  
>Carlos: jeje a tus pocos años y tantas travesuras?<br>R: aunque no le crean soy muy traviesa, en especial en la escuela con los maestros  
>Héctor: yo era igual a ti, me la pasaba molestando a los maestros pero nunca les grité ni les dije sus verdades<br>Luis: (riendo) te faltaron pantalones-todos reían menos Héctor  
>H: que gracioso saliste-le da un zape en la cabeza- ya estuvo es hora de seguir trabajando que estos coches hay que entregarlos dentro de pocos días<br>R: (en voz baja) que amargado—los demás comenzaron a reírse  
>H: de que se ríen...a trabajar!-camino casi a la entrada del lugar, donde entraban los autos por un enorme portón blanco que ahora se encontraba levantando esperando que algún lujoso coche llegara<br>Los demás chicos también caminaron a sus coches y Gary se quedó con Rachel  
>G: dime Rach que quieres aprender?-volteándole la gorra con la parte delantera viendo hacia atrás.<br>R: todo! Enséñame todo lo que sabes  
>G: (riendo) calmada niña-caminó hacia otra pequeña puerta de madera<br>R: hey! Adonde vas?-componiéndose la gorra como estaba, ósea con la parte de adelante al frente y corriendo tras él pero no vio que había unos pequeños tornillos tirados, los pisó y cayó hacia tras  
>PUM!<br>R: auch! Segundo golpe...malditos tornillos-tirada en el suelo  
>Los demás al igual que Gary vinieron corriendo, la vieron tirada, formaron un círculo y comenzaron a reírse<br>Luis: (riendo) que haces ahí?  
>Kike: (riendo) esta checando que todo este en orden en el piso<br>R: Ja! Dejen de molestar y ayúdenme a pararme que no siento la espalda-todos la ayudaron a pararse  
>Miguel: jajaja tienes tornillos en el trasero-apuntando la parte de atrás de atrás del pantalón de rach con tornillos prendidos<br>R: maldición! Hoy no es mi día-se quita los tornillos mientras los demás regresan a trabajar  
>Y: todo es tu culpa-dirigiéndose a Gary- por no esperarme—cruzándose de brazos<br>G: (riendo) la tuya por no fijarte donde caminas, jeje, olvídalo, quién no se ha caído en este lugar, si no es por los tornillos es por el aceite, las tuercas...  
>R: ok pero a donde ibas?<br>G: a traer esto—mostrándole una cubeta y un mechudo  
>R: y para que quieres esto?<br>G: yo para nada, la persona que lo va a usar eres tú—estirando los brazos para entregarle la cubeta y mechudo  
>R: que! yo! Pero si yo no vine a limpiar!-dando pasos hacia atrás y moviendo las manos en forma de negación<br>G: deja de caminar para explicarte  
>R:-había dejado de caminar- explicarme que! que me vas a poner a limpiar el lugar!<br>Carlos: -se acercó donde se encontraba la pequeña discusión- rach no te pongas así, deja que te hablemos sobre esta situación  
>R: ah no! Ya me imagino que es esto! Solo por ser mujer me van a poner de su chacha!<br>Los seis chicos ya estaban con Gary tratando de calmar a rach pero esta como siempre no quería oír hasta que Héctor se lanzó sobre ella y le tapó la boca, rach solo luchaba por liberarse pero Héctor tenía más fuerza  
>H: te voy a soltar pero vas a dejar de hacer berrinche y nos vas a escuchar ok?<br>R:-asintió con la cabeza y Héctor la soltó—soy toda oídos  
>Gary: mira rach, tienes razón y si vas a comenzar por limpiar-Rachel iba a abrir la boca pero Gary le lanzó una mirada de que no hablara y mejor se calló<br>Carlos: pero no es porque seas mujer ni nada de eso, es porque todos nosotros tuvimos nuestro primer día, no llegamos y comenzamos a hacer lo que estamos haciendo, sino que lo primero fue limpiar, aprenderse el nombre de las herramientas de trabajo y demás  
>Kike: con el tiempo irás avanzando hasta que llegues a hacer lo que nosotros hacemos<br>Miguel: ahora comprendes?  
>R: aaaaaaaa ya capté pero es necesario limpiar, es que yo no sé, alguien va a ayudarme?-haciendo un puchero que causo la risa de sus compañeros<br>Luis: (riendo) ya vez si no sabes limpiar menor reparar un auto-los demás comenzaron a reírse y se retiraron a sus respectivos autos  
>R: con un "no te vamos a ayudar" era más que suficiente-se acercó a tomar el mechudo y la cubeta—<br>Héctor:-gritando desde donde se encontraba—no se te olvide llenar la cubeta de agua!—los demás se reían  
>R: vaya que chistoso salió este-miró el grifo que estaba en una de las paredes, se dirigió ahí llena la cubeta de agua, remoja el mechudo y comienza a "limpiar"<br>1 hr. después...  
>R:-apoyándose con el mechudo y la cubeta junto a Gary en el lujoso auto rojo que el muchacho reparaba- UF! Ya termine! no es tan difícil...además casi no estaba sucio<br>G: -mirando a su alrededor—ja y después que no lo querías hacer, hiciste un buen trabajo  
>R: y ahora que?...ya les limpié el suelo no quieren un café<br>G: suena tentador pero no (riendo) te voy a mostrar mis habilidades para trabajar en el motor, acércate-abrió la parte delantera del coche dejando al descubierto el poderoso motor  
>R: wow esto si que es un motor!-metiendo la cabeza<br>G: ahora regreso voy a buscar las herramientas que necesito y no se te ocurra hacer nada  
>R: como crees ve que yo me quedo aquí sin hacer nada-observando el motor—Gary se fue a buscar las herramientas y Rachel se quedó mirando cuando entra por el portón del lugar un impresionante auto negro descapotable. Se quedó en la entrada y de él bajo un chico alto, de buen cuerpo, rubio y de unos ojos color miel.<br>Finn: espérame aquí mi amor-cerró la puerta del auto y se dirigió hacia un muchacho-  
>V: oye gordo ven aquí quiero preguntar algo (Finn era grosero, mandón, presumido, creído)<br>Miguel: -se había ofendido con lo que le había dicho pero no le reclamó nada, para que? si era un chico riquillo y al fin de cuentas saldría perdiendo—que desea?-acercándose  
>F: hay alguien decente en este lugar que pueda revisar mi auto?<br>M: a que se refiere?  
>F: a que si todos aquí son una bola de mecánicos tontos o hay alguien que pueda revisarlo<br>M: señor aquí todos podemos checarlo  
>N: no creo... donde esta Vitya? Quiero que él lo haga<br>M: no se encuentra, entró para hablar con su tío hace más de una hora  
>F: voy a buscarlo-Miguel trató de detenerlo pero fue inútil y decidió que se sería mejor que se fuera y no tener que seguir soportándolo<br>Mientras tanto dentro del auto...  
>Quinn: adonde va? No pudo escoger al que sea, lo más probable es que fue a buscar a Vitya-se dio cuenta que los chicos la veían desde los autos que reparaban- que tanto me ven estos tipos llenos de aceite y no se cuanta porquería más...no soporto estar aquí...todo lo tengo que hacer yo-bajó del auto junto con su bolso de mano rosa y comenzó a caminar tratando de buscar a algún mecánico que le revisará el auto sin que fuera uno que la estuviera mirando<br>FIU! FIU! Los chicos chiflaban y le decían piropos a Quinn que traía una faldita corta rosa y una blusa de tirantes blancas pegadita, el pelo suelto y unas pulseras de oro, plata y diamantes en las dos muñecas  
>Rachel que estaba mirando el motor y tocándolo, ya se había manchado las manos de grasa y aceite, oyó los chiflidos de sus compañeros, quiso averiguar la causa pero se le olvidó que la tapa del coche estaba muy baja y por alzar rápido la cabeza se golpeó<br>R: auch! Demonios! Tercer golpe!-comenzó a sobarse la cabeza por encima de la gorra, sacó la cabeza con cuidado y le empezó a dar de patadas al auto- toma esto **** auto! Ya veras que nadie se mete conmigo!  
>Quinn que seguía caminando vio a un "muchacho", ella pensaba que así era pues en primera trabajaba ahí, tenía puesto la camisa y la gorra del uniforme de la agencia, también por el cabello corto y negro que se le alcanzaba a ver<br>Q:** vaya ahí hay un pequeño mecánico tratando de arreglar ese auto a patadas, no veo a otro así que le preguntaré***-fue acercándose más hasta que quedó detrás del "muchacho"-instintivamente le miró el trasero, era lo que hacía cuando veía a un chico pasar, era en una de las cosas que ella y sus amigas se fijaban- **wow que traserote tiene este, definitivamente un diez!, lástima que es un mecaniquito lleno de mugre**  
>Q: disculpe, quisiera saber si podría revisar un auto-mirando como el "mecánico" le daba de patadas al auto<br>Rachel en ese momento dejo de patear el auto y se quedó tiesa  
>R:***que voz!...quien será la portadora de tan hermosa melodía ... sea quien sea está detrás de mi...quiero voltearla a ver pero algo me lo impide...mis piernas están tiesas!...no se mueven!...piernitas respondan que quiero saber quien es!...***<br>Quinn estaba parada detrás de Rachel esperando a que se volteara o algo, que le diera una respuesta pero el "mecánico" solo estaba ahí parado  
>Q: y no piensas hacerme caso? me vas a dejar aquí hablando sola...hey! te estoy hablando!...no seas un maleducado-se acercó para empujarlo<br>Rachel respiro hondo e hizo un esfuerzo por mover las piernas y lo logró pero giró muy rápido. Lena que se disponía a empujar a Rachel sólo vio como el "mecaniquito" se volteó rápido. Las miradas de ambas chicas se encontraron, Lena abrió bien grande los ojos y Rachel abrió bien grande la boca.  
>Q:***por dios que preciosos ojos!...son los más hermosos que jamás haya visto...son como el cielo, el mar...ahí dentro está todo eso***-viendo fijamente a los ojos de la pelinegra<br>Y:-viendo a Lena de arriba abajo con la boca bien abierta-****es un ángel!...que mujer!...es preciosa!...una diosa...nunca había visto a una hermosura igual en mi vida...**  
>Q: ***que guapo es...tiene unas facciones preciosas...que le pasa?...que tanto me ve...ya se que estoy bonita pero no es para que me vea de esa manera..además este mecaniquito no esta nada mal...me pregunto como se llamara**-mientras veía a la pelinegra de una manera coqueta<br>Q: (mirando a los ojos de la pelinegra) disculpa por haberte hablado de esa manera, no era mi intención pero como no me respondiste yo creí que tu no me habías escuchado y me molesto, es que odio que la gente no me escuche-se dio cuenta que el "mecánico" no le ponía atención—te estoy hablando! Acaso estas sordo!...  
>Siguió discutiendo pero Rachel no le ponía atención seguía en las nubes diciendo maravillas de la pelirroja, ni en cuenta que le estaba gritando<br>R:*** ...vaya su cabello rojo y ondulado es precioso, como ver un grandioso atardecer, y ese rostro es el de un ángel, tengo a un ángel enfrente de mí, esas pequitas me encantan y...esos ojos! que hermoso color tienen...y ni que hablar de su cuerpo...me habla?...ay dios me habla! y yo aquí con mi cara de tonta...que pensará de mí...ahora no!... mi boca no responde! Siento un nudo en la garganta y una sensación extraña en el estomago...***  
>Q: ...y sigues sin escucharme!...ay alguien ahí?!...cierra esa bocota y quita esa cara de tonto!.. hazme caso!<br>R: (nerviosa) di...dime...que...deseas—hablando con dificultad  
>Q: hasta que te dignas a escucharme, ahora ya no quiero nada, este servicio es muy malo-se dio la vuelta para irse pero antes hizo un juego con su cabello, es decir, que volteo la cabeza rápido para que a propósito su cabellera se moviera ( lo que hacen las chicas para conquistar con su cabello)<br>Q:-caminando-**que no piensa detenerme?**  
>Rachel quedó fascinada y claro que no iba a permitir que se le escapara<br>R: es..espera pelirroja!-alcanzándola y tomándola del brazo  
>Q:**ya era hora**-se volteó quedando de frente y las dos se veían a los ojos—que quieres?...ahora si ya me vas a poner atención...ya bajaste de tu nube?<br>R: (apenada) lo...lo siento...es solo...que...que yo...  
>Q: (con una sonrisa) eres tartamudo?<br>R: (se sonrojo) no..yo..yo...ejem!...no yo no soy tartamuda  
>Q:**tartamuda? osea que no es guapo sino guapa...pero aun así sigue teniendo un trasero de diez!...pero que cosas digo?!***<br>R: soy ...Ra…Rachel Berry...a tus ser...servicios **demonios porque sigo hablando como tonta?*** :-estiró su mano con manchas de aceite-  
>Q: (mirándola a los ojos) ** así que la chica se llama Rachel, bonito nombre...**<br>R: (triste) ***creo que no le interesa saber como me llamo, o talvez no me quiere dar la mano pues la mía esta manchada y sucia*** -lentamente comenzó a bajar la mano muy decepcionada, cuando ya casi estaba en su posición original, osea junto a su pierna sintió que la pelirroja se la agarró y la volvió a subir. Al momento en que sus manos se unieron una electricidad extraña les recorrió el cuerpo, solo miraron como sus manos se sacudieron, fue una sensación extraña pero no se soltaron.  
>Rachel tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja<br>Q: -tomando la mano de la pelinegra y sonriendo- mucho gusto Rachel...mi nombre es Quinn Fabray, ***que mano tan suave y delicada***  
>Q:-tomando la mano de la rubia- que hermoso nombre...tan hermoso como tú<br>Quinn se sonrojo y sus mejillas adquirieron un color rojo, quiso retirar su mano pero la pelinegra se lo impidió  
>R:-mirando a los ojos a Lena y tomándola de la mano con un poco de fuerza pero con delicadeza para que no se fuera- espera... déjame decirte lo hermosa que eres<br>Q: **porque esta chica provoca que me sonroje?, es que es tan linda y esos ojos!...dios que me pasa?!****...(sonrojada) pero que sea rápido  
>R: (aún tiene tomada de la mano a la pelirroja) rápido es imposible, pero puedo resumírtelo en una palabra-la mira directo a los ojos-Quinn eres un ángel, un precioso ángel<br>Quinn la veía directo a los ojos y sus mejillas adquirieron un color rojo vivo  
>Q:***que linda es dios!. nadie me había dicho tal cosa ni me había hecho sonrojar tanto, siento que me arde la cara...****<br>Finn que se encontraba cerca vio la escena de un mecánico tomando la mano de su novia, se enojo y se puso muy celoso, se acercó donde se encontraba Quinn  
>F: quítale tu mugrosa mano de encima!-le arrebato la mano a Rachel y la empujó<br>Quinn no sabía que hacer y mejor ni habló  
>F:-le tomó la mano a Lena y comenzó a alejarse con su novia de ahí- que hacía ese tipo tomando tu mano?!<br>Q: (nerviosa) es que...-pero algo no la terminó dejar de explicar  
>R: -se había molestado por la acción del muchacho y comenzó a gritarle—que joder te pasa **** cabezahueca!<br>Los seis chicos voltearon rápido al oír la voz de Rachel y enterarse de lo que pasaba.  
>Finn se paró al oír esas palabras, le soltó la mano a Quinn y se volteó<br>F: que acabas de decirme?  
>R: lo que oíste! Pero con gusto te lo repito... CA...BE...ZA...HUE...CAAAA!<br>Finn se molesto y se acercó a Rachel dejando a Quinn atrás. Tomó a la pelinegra de la camisa y como estaba mucho más alto que Rachel la alzó para que quedaran del mismo tamaño y la pudiera ver a los ojos  
>R: suéltame idiota!-pataleando para que la soltara<br>F: mira niño bonito...conmigo no te metes  
>R: yo me meto con quien se me dé la gana y bájame animal!-pataleando<br>F: entiende que yo soy superior a ti en muchas cosas  
>R: claro que sí!...eres un tarado!<br>F:-la sacude- cállate! nadie me habla así!  
>R: yo tengo todo el derecho de llamarte como se me de la gana!...suéltame idiota!<br>Q:-se acerca asustada pues tenía miedo que Finn golpeara a la pelinegra- ya estuvo Finn! Lo lastimas!*** ups me equivoque es ella no él***  
>F: no te metas Lena! Esto es entre este mugriento y yo!<br>R: suéltame **** idiota!-le escupió la cara  
>F: agh!-soltó a la pelinegra, se limpió la cara y se llevó a Lena de ahí tomándola de la mano<br>R: vuelve cuando quieras que te estaré esperando!—viendo como se iba la Rubia  
>El auto de Finn se quedaría ahí hasta el miércoles, antes de la pequeña pelea había llamado a un amigo suyo para que los pasará a buscar, éste ya estaba a fuera esperándolos, así que solo se dirigió hacia la entrada con Quinn, se subieron en el auto y se marcharon.<br>Los seis chicos se acercaron con Rachel  
>Miguel: bien merecido se lo tiene! me llamó gordo<br>Carlos: y porque no le contestaste como lo hizo Rachel?  
>M: no me atreví...tu lo hubieras hecho?<br>C: pues no  
>Luis: así se hace Rachel, le hubieras visto la cara cuando se iba<br>Héctor: (riendo): tenía la cara roja de lo encabronadisimo que estaba  
>Kike: (riendo) jaja nunca se le va a olvidar el escupitajo que le diste-todos comenzaron a reírse<br>Gary: Rach? Te encuentras bien-al ver que Rachel tenía la mirada perdida  
>C: Rachel!-le movió el brazo<br>R: eh? Que pasa?  
>L: como que que pasa, porque tenías esa cara<br>R: cual cara?—haciéndose la desentendida  
>M: esa!..la que acabas de poner!...como si estuvieras en otro mundo<br>R: no se de que hablas-volteó la cuneta y se sentó sobre ella  
>K: uuuuuuuuuuyyyy yo ya se que le pasa, le gustó la rubia<br>Todos comenzaron a hacer el típico ruido de uuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyy  
>G: te vi. la cara de tonta que pusiste cuando la viste, fue mas o menos así-imitando la cara de Rachel a lo que todos comenzaron a reírse<br>H: abriste tanto la bocota que casi llega al suelo  
>R:-se paró- la verdad si me gustó, es que es tan...preciosa, simplemente es hermosa (se sonrojo)<br>L: (riendo) jaja ya se puso roja—apuntando las mejillas de Rachel  
>Y:-se tapó las mejillas—ya dejen de molestar y sigan trabajando<br>Kike: (riendo) que amargada  
>H: jajaja ya estuvo pobre rach más roja no puede estar-en ese momento entra Vitya<br>Vitya: bien chicos ya terminó la hora de trabajo, ya pueden irse, los veo mañana, a ti Rachel hasta el miércoles  
>M: y porque ella no trabaja mañana?<br>V: porque ella aún es una estudiante y ese acuerdo tuve con su papá  
>Los chicos y Rachel se despidieron, la pelinegra fue en busca de su bicicleta y se dirigió a su casa pensando en aquella pelirroja que ya le había robado el corazón<br>Mientras tanto...  
>Mark: porque esa cara amigo?-mientras conducía<br>Finn: (sentado atrás junto a Quinn) no quiero hablar al respecto-no quería que su amigo supiera que un "mecánico" se había atrevido a llamarlo cabezahueca, idiota y muchas cosas más y peor aún que lo hubiera escupido, pues Finn por ser el capitán del equipo de soccer de la escuela y ser el más popular requería de respeto.  
>F: Q te llevamos a tu casa?-para cambiar el tema<br>Quinn se encontraba pensando en aquellos ojos azules que tanto le habían fascinado, en aquella carita tan inocente, en aquella voz, en Rachel y ni escuchó que Finn le hablaba  
>F: te encuentras bien amor?...Q...Q...QUINN!-alzando ya un poco más la voz<br>Q: eh? que me decías?  
>F: que si te llevamos a tu casa?<br>Q: ah si por favor-mirando por la ventana del auto  
>Q:**porque no puedo sacarme esos ojos de encima?...es que son tan hermosos como el mismo cielo que estoy viendo...su cara se me viene a la mente...esa linda cara y esa hermosa voz tan única pero porque?***<br>Y así fue Quinn se dirigía a su casa mientras pensaba en Rachel y se cuestionaba porque no la podía dejar de pensar  
>Casa de Rachel...<br>R: ya llegueeee!-se tiró sobre el sillón  
>Leroy:-bajando de las escaleras- como te fue amor en tu primer día de trabajo?<br>R: genial papa!-se paró y fue a la cocina  
>L: solo me vas a decir eso?...dame más detalles—sentándose en el sillón donde su hija se había tirado<br>R: (hablando desde la cocina) me costó mucho tiempo y trabajo llegar hasta la agencia pero al fin lo logré-abriendo el refri y sacando una botella de jugo de tomate  
>L: por lo menos no te perdiste y que mas<br>R:-regresando a la cocina con su jugo de tomate a la mitad-me pasó algo maravilloso, hoy conocí a la mujer más hermosa del mundo (sentándose junto a su Padre)  
>L: y como la conociste si fuiste a trabajar a la agencia y tu papá me dijo que ahí sólo trabajan hombres<br>R: si pero fue a que le reparen su auto, la hubieras visto mamá es preciosa, es rubia, una cara angelical, una hermosa narizita, labios rozados y tentadores y unos ojos preciosos de un color verde y unas pestañotas kilométricas...  
>L: (riendo) pestañotas kilométricas?<br>R: ay mama largas pues, y un cuerpo de ensueño, simplemente una diosa-dándole un trago a su botella haciendo  
>L: y como se llama la mujer más hermosa?<br>R: Quinn, bueno Quinn Fabray  
>L: dijiste Quinn Fabray?<br>R: si que tiene-alzando una ceja  
>L: ella es la hija del jefe de tu padre y del tuyo, es parte de la Familia Fabray<br>R: pero claro, como no lo noté antes, así que es la chica más rica de LIMA e hija de ese malvado hombre  
>L: se llama Russel y no creo que debas enamorarte de ella<br>R: es muy tarde Papá, ya lo hice, lo hice desde que la vi y no pienso ni quiero dejar de hacerlo—se para seguida de su padre  
>L: pero hija entiende ella es de la clase alta, ella tiene su mundo, su círculo no le interesaría estar con alguien...tu sabes hija<br>R: con alguien pobre?!...eso es lo que quieres decir?!...no papa el amor está por encima del dinero!-sus ojos se pusieron llorosos y una lágrima se le salió y recorrió su mejilla hasta llegar al suelo  
>L:-abraza a su hija- amor claro que tienes razón, el dinero no es lo más importante, eso nosotros lo entendemos... pero ellos, los de clase alta no, para ellos es todo lo contrario<br>R: (llorando) pero ella no es así, lo veo en sus ojos, creo que puedo llegar a tener una oportunidad  
>L: quizá hija, pero no quiero que sufras por una chica que para ella lo más importante es el dinero, que te haga daño, además no creo que a ella le gusten las mujeres<br>R: (había dejado de llorar) no te preocupes papa, eso es lo de menos haré lo posible por llegar a su corazón, gracias por preocuparte por mí-le da un beso en la mejilla su Padre, un último abrazo y se retira a su habitación  
>L: no se te olvide bajar para cenar<br>R: claro que no, cuando este lista bajo, por nada me pierdo de tu cena  
>Rachel fue a su cuarto, sacó su pijama que consistía en un pequeño bóxer rojo y una blusa negra, se dirigió al baño, se quitó la ropa y se metió a la ducha<br>R: Quinn…Quinn ... por favor que no sea como mi papa dice, por lógica uno diría que es así, pero yo puedo hacer que cambié...necesita a alguien que la ame, la defienda...y para eso estoy yo...pero y ese chico que se la llevó?...será su novio?...no! no puede ser su novio...o si?...es mi rubia...le preguntare a Vitya, es su primo el ha de saber***  
>Terminó de bañarse pensando en , se puso su pijama y bajó a cenar...<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok, ok… antes que nada, nunca he adaptado una historia y eh visto sus opiniones asi que con este capitulo me tome mas tiempo para tratar de arreglar mis horribles errores… solo espero que lo puedan disfrutar y espero sus opiniones…_

_Mientras tanto en la más enorme y lujosa mansión de lima...__  
><em>_Vigilante (dentro de la caseta):-acechando dentro del auto-buenas tardes señorita Fabray__  
><em>_Quinn: buenas tardes__  
><em>_Vigilante: buenas tardes señor Hudson__  
><em>_Finn: (sin ganas) buenas tardes__  
><em>_La enorme reja de oro (imaginación) fue abierta por el vigilante y el auto paso recorriendo por un camino lleno de piedritas blancas, a los lados del camino se veía el enorme jardín, no se alcanzaba ver el final, el auto llegó a la enorme entrada de la residencia, frente a la entrada hay una gran fuente con dos ángeles abrazados y tirando agua por sus bocas.__  
><em>_En la entrada había unas escaleras y se ve bajar a un hombre vestido de traje rojo, era uno de los porteros de la familia, se acerca al auto y lo abre.__  
><em>_Quinn: gracias *** como sea que te llames** -se despidió de su novio con un rápido beso__  
><em>_F: amor nos vemos en la cena__  
><em>_Q: claro ahí nos vemos **otra aburrida cena..***-Bajo del auto y entró a la mansión después de que le fueran abiertas las enormes puertas.__  
><em>_La mansión Fabray tanto por dentro como fuera era realmente hermosa, era un palacio, te perdías dentro de aquello mansión, aún Quinn que ya llevaba 17 años viviendo allá aún seguía perdiéndose. Tenía enormes ventanales, mucho vidrio y cristal, la decoración era moderna, la hacía lucir más bonita__  
><em>_Federic (mayordomo): buenas tardes señorita Fabray_

_Q: buenas tardes Federic...están mis padres?__  
><em>_F: en el comedor señorita, déjeme acompañarla__  
><em>_Judy (mama): Quinny mi amor—parándose de la gran mesa cuando ve entrar a su hija__  
><em>_Q: mami! —corrió a abrazar a su madre__  
><em>_Russel (padre): y para mí no hay saludo?—parándose de la mesa__  
><em>_Q: papi! –corrió a abrazar a su padre__  
><em>_J: y?__  
><em>_Q: y que?__  
><em>_R: hija la competencia__  
><em>_Q: aaaaaaa...(sonriente)pasamos a semifinales!__  
><em>_J: felicidades mi amor! Esto hay que celebrarlo!__  
><em>_Q: pero será otro día__  
><em>_R: y porque?__  
><em>_Q: tenemos una cena con los Hudson -no muy animada__  
><em>_J: oíste amor (dirigiéndose a su esposo), de seguro que nos ofrecen una nueva inversión__  
><em>_R: jajaja claro que sí, eso significa más dinero para nuestra familia, Quinn que es lo más importante para llegar a ser alguien respetado, con poder y con clase como tu padre?__  
><em>_Q: dinero papá?__  
><em>_J: claro que el dinero amor, jaja que más podría ser?-los tres comenzaron a reír, después de todo Quinn no tenía la culpa de tener la idea de que el dinero y lo superficial es lo más importante, después de todo así había sido educada, pero había veces en que sentía que algo le faltaba, aunque tenía mucho dinero, aún no sabía que era... el amor.__  
><em>_R: y dinos hija cuando son las dichosas semifinales de porristas?__  
><em>_Q: en una semana, puede venir todo el equipo para ensayar?__  
><em>_J: claro que si hija__  
><em>_R: les tengo una buena noticia pero vamos al living__  
><em>_...__  
><em>_Q: ya estamos aquí ahora dinos-sentada en un carísimo sillón de cuero negro__  
><em>_R: Zack y Cody llegan mañana!-Quinn y su madre comenzaron a gritar de felicidad__  
><em>_Q: y a que hora llegan mis queridos hermanitos?__  
><em>_R: a la 1:30, cuando ya estemos todos de regreso de nuestros deberes__  
><em>_J: ya quiero ver a mis gemelitos!__  
><em>_Q: y porque llegan antes de tiempo? Se supone que hasta octubre es su salida__  
><em>_R: pero allá en Francia ya cambiaron todos los sistemas de estudio y ahora es en septiembre y además me dijeron que tienen que venir porque surgió un asunto con su banda__  
><em>_Q: a eso...Kevin el vocalista se salió porque se mudó con su familia a España y ahora tienen que conseguir a uno nuevo__  
><em>_J: extrañaremos a su familia, daban buenas fiestas en buenos lugares...__  
><em>_R: oye Quinn y como va tu relación con Finn, ha de ir como de maravilla__  
><em>_Q: no me quejo, me trata bien y cumple mis caprichos cuando quiero__  
><em>_J: eso hija a los hombres hay que explotarlos-Quinn y su madre se ríen mientras su padre se pone serio__  
><em>_Q: no te la creas papi__  
><em>_R: como sea, hija tienes que llevarte a Finn al altar, falta muy poco para que llegues a la edad del matrimonio, nos conviene estar con la segunda familia más rica de Lima__  
><em>_J: además Finn es un buen chico__  
><em>_Q: (un poco triste): claro papá **porque me siento así tan extraña, si apenas ayer volvimos a hablar de este tema y no me sentía así...**- así como si nada la imagen de Rachel sonriéndole se le vino a la mente *** ay dios mío que me pasa, porque en cada momento se me aparece esta chica, que me hizo para estar pensándola todo el tiempo, desde que la vi me he sentido media extraña...quizás cuando me dio la mano me hizo algo como un embrujo o algo...pero es que es tan linda y esos ojos!...no no no ya me estoy volviendo loca...con el tiempo se me pasará...a lo mejor solo es porque nunca había visto tanta perfección...por dios Quinn deja de pensar en esa chica!***__  
><em>_J: Quinn!__  
><em>_Q: mande mama...__  
><em>_J: que te pasa eh? te he notado extraña, dinos que tienes?__  
><em>_Q: nada en serio, es solo que las competencias me traen así **...ojalá eso fuera...***__  
><em>_Entra Federic...__  
><em>_F: disculpen, señor Fabray tiene una llamada__  
><em>_R: muy bien en un momento la atiendo-Federic se retiró__  
><em>_R: -levantándose de otro caro sillón- tengo que atender la llamada, las dejo señoritas, estén listas para la cena.__  
><em>_J: ahorita mismo voy a alistarme, quiero que vean el vestido que traje de Italia! Es hermoso!__  
><em>_Q: yo igual me retiró, voy a mi habitación a bañarme, yo me pondré el vestido que me compre en España...es precioso!-Quinn tenía algunas maneras de hablar como su madre__  
><em>_Quinn subió a su habitación, que por cierto era hermosa, de paredes rosas y alfombra de color melón, una enorme cama con edredón rosa con rayas verticales blancas, tenía muchas almohadas grandes y chiquitas rosas en forma de corazones, un enorme balcón, mejor dicho una terraza, tenía macetas con hermosas flores y un jacuzzi. Quinn se acostó en la cama, abrazó a una de sus almohadas de corazón, cerró los ojos y sin darse cuenta en un suspiro dijo__  
><em>_Q: Rachel __  
><em>_Se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y abrió bien grande los ojos__  
><em>_Q: ay nooooo otra vez! Necesito distraerme con algo y dejar de pensar en Rachel...que **** sea me hiciste!—tomando la almohada y lazándola lejos__  
><em>_Quinn se metió a bañar para alistarse.__  
><em>_Ya en la cena en la mansión de los Hudson, las dos familias se encontraban ya cenando en el gran comedor. A la derecha de Quinn estaba Finn y a su izquierda la hermana de Finn, Nina, frente a la Rubia estaba su padre, frente a Finn su padre y las madres a los costados de sus esposos__  
><em>_Burt (padre): ... y es la mejor inversión que jamás he aceptado, duplico mi cuenta__  
><em>_Russel: pues mi inversión de un mes triplicó mis ganancias, la agencia de autos es la que más ganancias me ha traído, claro que las otras igual pero no en la misma proporción__  
><em>_carole: (madre) y que tal va la empresa de ropa?__  
><em>_Judy: aún nos están llegando los pedidos del mes, tenemos a unos cuantos hombres trabajando hasta muy tarde para que los reciban y supervisen que todo este en correcto orden y que no falte nada.__  
><em>_B: pero y eso no implica un aumento en el pago de aquellos empleados?__  
><em>_R: por supuesto que no, todo será igual, el pago será el mismo, aquel que no quiera trabajar hasta la hora indicada será despedido-sonriendo y tomando un trago a su copa con vino__  
><em>_Y así se la pasaron hablando sobres sus empresas, mientras Quinn solo comía aburrida y esperando a que el tiempo pasará volando...__  
><em>_Nina: oye cuñada y siempre iremos a ensayar las rutinas a tu casa?__  
><em>_Q: obvio, ya tengo el permiso, sólo hay que avisarle a las demás..***ash! Como odio que me diga así!**__  
><em>_F: amor el jueves tenemos partido contra los de una escuelucha jajaja, obvio que ganaremos__  
><em>_Q: lo que digas Finn-metiéndose un bocado de la cena__  
><em>_N: y saben que oí? que el que gane se va a enfrentar contra un grupo de soccer femenino__  
><em>_F: que?!...osea que contra mujeres también vamos a jugar?__  
><em>_N: si, claro que si llegarán a ganar, el campeón se decidiría entre el que llegue a darse contra ese equipo que según es el mejor de Lima, en realidad son niñitas de 17 años, la menor tiene 16 y es la capitana__  
><em>_Q: acaso el mejor equipo de Lima es de mujeres?-tomando un trago de su copa con vino__  
><em>_F: no por ahora amor, le vamos a ganar a esas niñitas__  
><em>_N: ya lo veremos, solo espero que no nos dejen mal__  
><em>_F: como crees, nuestro equipo es el mejor, osea somos hombres de 18 años, más grandes y fuertes jajaja__  
><em>_C: ...y con que sueño creen que me levanté esta mañana?__  
><em>_J: dinos Carole__  
><em>_C: jaja pues que nuestro Finn se casaba con Quinn, era una boda tan hermosa__  
><em>_Quinn: *** ya empezaron con eso de nuevo...no entienden que ya me traen harta!...nunca van a dejarme decidir con quien quiero hacer mi vida... dejar elegir el amor de mi vida...a Finn no lo amo!...me trata bien y es muy cariñoso pero mi corazón no quiere abrirle las puertas...solo le he tomado cariño...ojalá y algún día pueda amarlo como él a mí***__  
><em>_J: pues yo la otra vez soñé que era abuela! Se veía mi hija tan hermosa con su bebé!__  
><em>_R: jajaja algún día sus sueños mujeres se harán realidad__  
><em>_B: tenlo por seguro futuro consuegro, seremos una gran familia, con muchos niños corriendo por ahí y haciendo escándalo__  
><em>_R: ahora ellos tendrán su propia mansión, son los herederos de nuestros imperios jajaja__  
><em>_J: es que forman una hermosa pareja, solo mírenlos, Finn es el hombre perfecto para nuestra Quinny__  
><em>_Finn le agarró una pierna a Quinn bajó la mesa pero esta le quitó la mano. Y así siguió otra cena, donde los padres de ambos hablaban de sus negocios y del futuro de Quinn y Finn. Cuando la cena terminó, Quinn se despidió de los padres de Finn, no quería ni pensar que en un futuro muy cercano los llamaría suegros, se despidió de Nina y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Finn pero éste la agarró de la cintura y le dio un beso en los labios__  
><em>_F: te amo Quinn-Quinn no dijo y sólo atinó a sonreír para luego irse a su mansión. A descansar. Cuando llegó a su habitación se puso su pijama blanca con dibujos de pony's azules, se acostó a dormir. Su sueño iba bien hasta que...__  
><em>_Q:-sentándose en la cama—noo! Otra vez Rachel Berry atormentándome!...ya me tiene harta!...que se cree para impedir dormirme!—de cierta manera Quinn estaba molesta de que la imagen de Rachel se le haya venido a la cabeza todo el día, mejor dicho desde que la vio, pero también de cierta manera le agradaba recordar la hermosa cara de Rachel...__  
><em>_Q: (mirando a la ventana): ya no aguanto más...tengo que sacármela de una vez por todas de la cabeza!...pero no puedo...no puedo olvidar ese rostro...esos ojos...esa sonrisa...-lentamente y sin darse cuenta se acostó en la cama y quedó dormida. Aunque no hubiera querido se durmió soñando en la pelinegra...en Rachel. Mientras en otro lado de Lima Rachel estaba durmiendo soñando felizmente con su rubia.___

_Al otro día...__  
><em>_leroy: ... BERRY! SUELTATEEEEEE! ERES INCORREGIBLE!—jalando a Rachel de sus tobillos__  
><em>_R: SUÉLTAME PAPA! ME VAS A SAFAR EL PIE! EL JUEVES TENGO PARTIDO!-agarrandose fuerte de los barrotes de la cama__  
><em>_L: que me importa! que si no te sueltas y te apuras para llegar temprano a la escuela no dejo que juegues!__  
><em>_R: pero papa! no puedes hacer eso!__  
><em>_L: ah no? quieres comprobarlo!-seguía jalando__  
><em>_R: eso es chantaje! eres malvada, cruel, despiadada!__  
><em>_L: ya terminaste? Ahora hazme el favor de...-Rachel se soltó y las dos cayeron al suelo...de nuevo__  
><em>_L: soltarte-diciendo esto debajo de Rachel __  
><em>_R: papa? papa donde estas? Grita que no te oigo__  
><em>_L: ¬¬quítate de encima__  
><em>_R: jaja! Papa que haces ahí abajo eh?-Leroy hizo a un lado a su hija y las dos se pararon__  
><em>_L: creo que tendré que traer una armadura cuando tenga que venir a levantarte...siempre acabas encima mío__  
><em>_R: si no me jalarás esto no pasaría, ya sabes para la próxima no me jales y todo saldrá bien__  
><em>_L: eso no señorita, es la única forma de levantarte, hija tienes que aprender a levantarte sola, a ser responsable__  
><em>_R:-sacando su uniforme- otra vez vas a empezar con eso de la responsabilidad, la puntualidad, la disciplina, el orden...__  
><em>_L: pues tengo que hacerlo, ya estas burra y sigues siendo la misma Rachel rebelde y orgullosa de siempre y mira como tienes este cuarto, hecho un desastre...__  
><em>_R: ya papa no empieces a fastidiarme, yo limpiaré mi cuarto cuando tenga una razón, y mientras esa razón no llegue mi cuarto seguirá así-caminando al baño__  
><em>_L: contigo no se puede hablar...no entiendes-mira a un lado de la mano y...__  
><em>_L: RACHEL BARBRA BERRY! Que significa esto!-mostrando una revista XXX que Rachel "guardaba"__  
><em>_Rachel se dio la vuelta y vio lo que su padre sujetaba al aire, se sonrojó, corrió a su padre y le arrebató la revista__  
><em>_R: (apenada) no tienes por que agarrar mis cosas—escondiendo la revista detrás de ella__  
><em>_L: pero hija...que haces con eso? No ya hemos hablado de eso antes?__  
><em>_R: si papa pero...tu sabes que...y pues yo...__  
><em>_L: ven hija siéntate-Rachel se sentó junto a su madre- se que tengas estas cosas es normal debido a tu problema, no estoy hablando de tus preferencias sino de lo otro, pero no es necesario que necesites esto—quitándole la revista a rachel__  
><em>_R: esta bien papa llévatela **jaja total que tengo más***__  
><em>_L: hoy hablaré con tu padre y el hablará contigo-parándose de la cama__  
><em>_R: no papa sabes que me da pena de hablar de eso con papá, no tiene caso, no le digas__  
><em>_L: él es el único que sane hablar de esto, es mejor que el hable contigo-se va__  
><em>_R: como odio que papá venga a platicarme de eso, y que papi me quite mis revistas, tan caras que me salen...-camina al baño, se quita la ropa, se mete a la tina y abre el grifo__  
><em>_R: hoy definitivamente tengo que ir a ver a Vitya y hacerle un interrogatorio sobre Quinn, vaya que chica más perfecta, tan linda, tan hermosa, tan...- sin darse cuenta ya tenía una mano agarrando su...ok les voy a decir que onda con Rachel. Cuando tenía unos 3 años su... clítoris empezó a aumentar de tamaño, su papa lo empezó a notar pues el la bañaba, total que la llevaron con el pediatra y el les explicó que era debido a una hormona, algo así, la cuestión era que esto no le afectaría en nada. Y así fue, no le trajo ninguna complicación pero cuando ya tenía los 16, tenía un pequeño pene, medía unos 8 centímetros, claro que solo cuando esta en estado de "reposo" XD pero cuando Rachel se ponía caliente crecía más, prácticamente tenía una erección. Cuando estaba haciendo sus cosas con alguna chica crecía considerablemente de tamaño, creyó que cuando estuviera con una chica no le gustaría para nada, pero resultó todo lo contrario y si antes no le gustaba jaja ahora si XD...seguimos con la historia...__  
><em>_R: (sonrojada) mmmmmm...Quinn...-ya se imaginaran lo que estaba haciendo__  
><em>_Leroy: hija que tanto haces ahí adentro! Apúrate!__  
><em>_Rachel se asustó creyó que la habían cachado así que soltó su miembro y se baño lo más rápido que pudo, se vistió, salió de su casa sin desayunar y tomó su bicicleta para llegar a la prepa. Como siempre volvió a llegar tarde, el día en la escuela fue igual a los demás, con regaños por parte de los maestros, llamadas de atención, peleas con los maestros y una visita a la dirección. Lo único que pasaba por la cabeza de Rachel era que el tiempo pasara volando para ir a hablar con Vitya y preguntarle todo acerca de su rubia, como la llamaba_


	4. Chapter 4

CREO QUE NO TENGO FALTA DE ORTOGRAFIAS EN ESTE CAPITULO PERO IGUAL Y USTEDES OPINEN… ESPERO LES GUSTE Y QUE SIGAN LEYENDO ESTA HISTORIA QUE ES UNA DE MIS PREFERIDAS, ESTA ADAPTACION VA DEDICADA PARA MI NOVIA LEWONE… TE AMO MI CIELO

Mientras tanto en la escuela privada más cara, a donde estudian los riquillos de Lima, Quinn y sus amigas se encontraban platicando sentadas en uno de los tantos y grandes jardines del colegio, exactamente debajo de un árbol pues estaban viendo como jugaban soccer los chicos. El uniforme del colegio era una falda no muy corta de cuadros azules y blancos, pero todas la usaban de minifalda y Quinn no era la excepción, la usaba tan cortisísima que se le llegaba a ver la braga , una blusa blanca de manga corta, y la corbata es igual de cuadros blancos y azules como la falda  
>S: me pregunto realmente que le ve Q a ese cuerpo de morsa<p>

B: ya santy no seas mala… Quinn no le hagas caso

S:Q…Q…Q… QUINN¡  
>Q: -que andaba pensando en rachel -eh?...<p>

S: que digo que que diablos le ves al cuerpo de morsa de tu noviesito?

Q: no empiezes santana, cambiando de tema mi dady ya me dio permiso para ensayar las rutinas en mi casa  
>B: que bueno, solo habría que avisarles a las demás<br>Nina: y volviendo a cambiar de tema ya saben el partido que tienen los chicos el jueves?  
>Q: si<br>B: entonces hay que traer los uniformes?  
>N: obvio, hay que apoyar a los chicos, tienen que ganarle a los otros equipos<br>Chica X: vienen 4 equipos de puras escuelas públicas aqui! que horror!  
>S: y uno es de puras chicas, según "el mejor de lima"<br>N: jaja creen que le van a ganar a nuestro equipo  
>Q: obvio que no, pobrecitas van a acabar destrozadas jaja<br>Se les acerca un chico super sonrojado, de anteojos y abrazando un libro  
>Chico: hola Quinn-las chicas se miraron entre sí pues no conocían a este sujeto<br>Q: tu quien eres? no te conozco, jamás en mi maravillosa vida te he visto-uy que modesta  
>Chico: yo soy un...admirador-las chicas comenzarn a reírse<br>Q: jajaja un admirador? hombre tengo muchos admiradores y tu vienes a decirme que eres un admirador más? jajaja-riendo con sus amigas  
>Chico: si y yo me preguntaba si te gustaría salir conmigo este fin de semana-abrazando más fuerte a su libro<br>Al oir esto las chicas comenzaron a carcajearse, Quinn estaba roja de tanto reírse  
>Q: obvio noooo! eres un nerd! jajajaja-Quinn modo perra activado<br>El chico estaba rojo de tanta humillación así que solo se volteó para irse pero se encontró con Finn  
>F: que haces aquí ñoño?<br>Chico: yo...eh...-Finn lo intimidaba, de hecho le daba medio  
>F: te pregunte que hacías aquí! acaso invitabas a MI NOVIA a salir?- resaltando mi novia y dandole un empujón<br>Chico: no...yo no...-caminando hacia atras pues Finn se acercaba a él  
>Q: ya déjalo Finn ya bastante humillación tuvo al venir aquí y pedirme que salgamos-volviendo a reír al recordar lo de hace un momento<br>F: no que no la invitaste a salir! largate ñoño!-empujandolo lo cual provoco que cayera al suelo, el chico se levantó rápido y se fue corriendo  
>Q: no tenías porque haberlo empujado<br>F: (sentandose junto a Quinn y pasando uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Quinn) es para que aprenda que ningun tonto o tonta se le acerca a mi novia  
>Q: tonta?-viendo a Finn<br>F: hay amor es que eres tan hermosa que hasta tontas andan tras de ti  
>S: en ese caso nos vamos que no quiero acabar en el piso- dijo satana con burla mientras se ponía de pie<br>Q: no mensa, no lo dice por ustedes-Quinn no entendio realmente a que se referia santana  
>F: jaja claro que no, comprendo que ustedes son sus amigas y que no tienen otras intenciones además, ustedes están juntas y pues no creo que estén por estar… o si?<br>Finn empezó a besar a Quinn, al principio le correspondió pero paró porque se le vino a la mente la cara de Rachel  
>Q: no otra vez<br>F: (molesto) no que Q? te he notado rara desde que te viste con ese mugroso mecánico!-como se atreve a llamarle así a nuestra rach  
>S: -metiendo su cuchara- te viste con un Sexy, fornido y mugriento mecánico Quinn?<br>Q: no, Finn dice cosas sin sentido-viendolo amenazadoramente y diciéndole al oído  
>Q: no hables más o quieres que les diga que fue capaz ese "mugroso mecánico" de hacerte<br>F: no te atreverías  
>Q: no me crees capaz?-con una mirada amenazante<br>F: esta bien  
>Dejaron de un lado ese tema y siguieron charlando hasta que tocó el timbre y todos regresaron a clases. Quinn era una chica muy inteligente, la mejor en su clase, lo que hacía que fuera más popular, ella rompia ese dicho de bonitas sin cerebro, ella era bonita y con cerebro.<p>

Rachel llegó a su casa corriendo ya que como siempre moría de hambre  
>R:-entrando corriendo y tirando su mochila a un lado de la puerta- ya llegueeeeeee!-corriendo hacia la cocina<br>Leroy:-entrando a la cocina- es necesario que grites cada vez que llegues a la casa  
>R: si, es que esta casa es taaaaaaaaaaaan grande que con un simple ya llegue no me oirias jaja-destapando las ollas<br>L: hija tu y tus respuestas tan elaboradas...Rachel! no metas la cara dentro de la olla!  
>R: uy...que rico se ve lo que hiciste, pero no es muy poco?-jala una silla y se sube en ella para abrir la alacena jeje ya que no llega<br>L: no así esta bien, si hago mucho eres capaz de comertelo todo y luego te hace mal  
>R: es que el almuerzo es mi comida favorita, y yo soy de esas personas de mucho apetito-sacando un plato<br>L: pero luego te andas muriendo de dolor en el estómago y...Rachel! cuidado con el...  
>CRASH! rach había tirado un vaso de vidrio<br>L:...vaso, hija que te he dicho...tu no agarres los vasos de vidrio, ya me has roto dos docenas de vasos, los tuyos son los de plástico-bajando a Rachel de la silla  
>R: pero papá no me gustan esos vasos son tan...infantiles y también muy chiquitos me choca tener que estar llenándolos a cada rato<br>L: pues hasta que dejes de tirar los vasos te daré uno de vidrio, toma-dándole un vaso chico de plástico azul con el dibujo del gato Garfield  
>R: y si me estoy ahogando porque se me atora un trozo de carne y se me acabo el refresco?, cuando lo quiera volver a llenar ya me morí-siendo jalada por su papa fuera de la cocina<br>L: te compraré más grandes mientras conformate con este del gatito Garfield-jalándo a su hija fuera de la cocina  
>R:(murmurando) con lo que me cae bien ese gato feo y gordo...<br>L: deja de hacer berrinche y siéntate que ahorita te traigo la comida  
>R:-sentada- tampoco vendrá papá a comer verdad?<br>L: -desde la cocina- no hasta dentro de una semana  
>R: ja! lo sabía! le leí la mente a ese malvado viejo! no te lo dije?! se salió con la suya! si yo estuviera ahí le soltaría todo lo malvado que es!<br>L: creeme hija que si tu papá lo pudiera hacer no lo dudaría, pero le traería de consecuencia su desempleo-trayendo el plato de comida  
>R: encima es un chantajista! si tan solo tuviera enfrente su carota le...<br>L: no vale la pena hija, en una semana tu padre almorzará aquí como siempre-asentandole el plato a Rach  
>R:eso espero...<br>L: cuidado que esta..  
>R: AH! esta caliente!-soltando el tenedor<br>L: hija no ves que le sale vapor  
>R: es que el hambre me ciega papa jaja-devorandose la carne<br>L: que es esto que encontré en el bolso de tu pantalón?-mostrandole un papelito doblado  
>R: no fe tifalo-hablando con la boca llena<br>L: Rachel! por millonesima vez no hables con la boca llena, es de mala educación...y no voy a tirarlo hasta que no leas que es  
>R: -tragandose el bocado- pero leelo tú, es que es de mala educación leer cuando se esta comiendo jeje<br>L: ¬¬ parece que ya entendiste...es la dirección de un tal Joel  
>R: demonios! lo había olvidado! tengo que apurarme!<br>L: y porque tienes que ir a este lugar?  
>R: es que este hombre tiene una banda, pero les hace falta un vocalista y me invitaron a mi, pero tengo que ir a ese lugar para oirlos tocar y si la banda es de "mi nivel" aceptaría y formaría parte de su banda-que modesta<br>L: y según yo ya te han oido cantar no?  
>R: si, el domingo que...que me hablo por telefono y yo le cante si eso***uf! casi metes la pata Rachel **<br>Rachel pensó esto porque como no pidió permiso para irse con sus amigos al antro donde la oyo cantar Joel y sus amigos, bueno si pidió pero no se lo dieron y mejor se escapó por la ventana de su cuarto  
>R: ya termine papa, muy rica tu comida-llevando sus trastes a la cocina y luego retirandose a su habitación, donde se acostó un rato y luego se metió a bañar, al salir se "peino" con mucho spray, ese peinado le quedaba uy bien , se puso una blusa blanca que en el pecho tenía letras negras que decían "FUCK U, I´M BETTER", en una muñeca se pusó su inseparable reloj rojo Nike y en la otra muñeca sus pulseras de hilito y su guante de cuero negro, solo le cubría la palma, los dedos quedaban descubiertos y por último...<br>R: papaaaaaaaaa! donde esta mi pantalon!-tirando la ropa por toda la habitación  
>L: -entrando al cuarto- no me preguntes, yo no duermo aqui...por suerte-ayudando a su hija a buscar<br>R: es uno negro papa! -metida dentro del closet y aventando la ropa  
>L: pero como vas a buscar las cosas si tienes este cuarto hecho un desastre! que te he dicho sobre limpiarlo<br>R: papa aun no llega la razón para limpiarlo, así esta bien, no se ve fuera de lo normal-observando su habitación  
>L: Rachel! pero si vives en la basura! envolturas de dulces...de chocolates...palitos de paleta...aquí hay un plato con restos de...pastel! rachel dijiste que no te habías comido el pedazo de pastel que me mandó tu tía!<br>R: ay papa es que no me resistí...era un pedazo de pastel muy tentador..además para que lo dejas donde todos lo ven  
>L: lo metí en un traste y lo puse a lado de las verduras para que no lo encontrarás, pero mis esfuerzos fracasaron<br>R: jaja ahora esta bien guardado en mi panza, solo puedo decirte que sabía muy bien jaja  
>L: ya lo encontre!-alzando el dichoso pantalón negro-justo al lado de la gran bolsa de papitas y de la botella de jugo de tomate<br>R:-corrió a su Padre y le quitó el pantalón- gracias papa!  
>L: ahora que ya dejame ver tranquila mi novela que ya son los ultimos capítulos<br>R: jaja ok papa-la madre de rachel se fue, se puso el pantalón negro a la cadera, que le quedaba pegadito. Se miró al espejo, salió corriendo de su casa, se despidió de su madre, tomó su bici y salió a toda velocidad

En la mansión Katín  
>Q: hermanitos!-abrazando a sus hermanos que acababan de atravesar las grandes puertas de la mansion<br>Zacki: que grandota estas Quinn  
>Cody: esta hermosura es mi hermanita?<br>Q: jaja si, cada día me pongo mejor  
>Z: que modesta<br>J: y para su madre no hay saludo, acaso no me extrañaron?  
>C: extrañariamos tus regaños?<br>J: no cambian, ay ya vengan a saludarme-los gemelos saludaron a su madre y a su padre, luego pasaron al comedor, donde la familia comió agusto mientras los recien llegados contaban sus anecdotas vividas en Francia, escuela, amigos, novias...  
>Z: fue un placer volver a verlos pero ya tenemos que irnos<br>Q: pero si acaban de llegar a donde van?  
>C: a casa de Joel a ver a la nueva vocalista<br>Q: nueva?  
>Z: si el vocalista va a ser mujer, Joel dijo que sería bueno, ya hemos intentado con hombres y nada aver si con esta alguien se interesa en la banda<br>Los gemelos, de 20 años no pertenecen a la banda, antes si pertenecían junto con Joel, mas chico que ellos, ahora tiene 18 años, la iniciaron cuando estaban en la prepa, pero cuando se fueron a Francia la dejaron y buscaron reemplazos, Iván y Eddy, también mas chicos, ahora de 18 años, pero siempre tuvieron mala suerte con los vocalistas. Siempre que llegaban de Francia iban a ver a la banda y a los nuevos vocalistas, pero no eran de su agrado, y aunque no participen en la banda, estan pendientes de ella, ellos compran nuevos instrumentos, etc.  
>Q: puedo ir con ustedes?<br>C: claro que si, tu tienes buenos gustos musicales, nos ayudarías a calificar a la chica  
>Q: será un placer<br>Z: solo trata de no ser tan dura ni muy directa  
>Q. hare lo posible pero no les prometo nada<br>Russel: cuidan de su hermanita eh?  
>C: claro papa, nunca dejaríamos que le pase nada<br>Z: ni que se le acerque nadie  
>J: eso si, pero hagan una excepción con Finn es un buen chico y su novio recuerdan?<br>Z/C de mala gana) claro mama- a los gemelos le caía mal Finn, lo consideraban un creído, presumido, engreído...  
>Y así los hermanos Fabray se retiraron a sus habitaciones para bañarse y arreglarse. Quinn se vistió con una minifalda blanca, una blusa pegadita al cuerpo que resaltaba sus grandes "amigas", jaja Quinn tenía pechos muy grandes, y se peino con el pelo suelto<br>Mientras tanto en una carretera Rachel pataleaba muy rápido  
>R: ya se!, mejor paso primero con Vitya, porque no se cuando me tarde con Joel, y según los chicos a horas mas tardes es imposible localizarlo, así que mejor paso primero con él<br>Rachel pataleo hasta llegar a la agencia dejo su bicicleta en la entrada del taller y entró corriendo  
>Miguel: rachel ! que haces aquí?!<br>R: pasar a saludarte no  
>M:¬¬ que chistosa<br>Kike: RACH! Hoy no trabajas, a que vienes?  
>R: tengo que hablar un asunto muy urgente e importante con Vitya, así que a un lado-comenzó a caminar hacia su oficina<br>Gary: ese asunto tan urgente de casualidad se llama Quinn?  
>R:-paro de caminar y volteo a ver a Gary—eeeehh...no...no..es otro asunto<br>Luis: claro que si es! que mas podría ser?—pellizcándole una mejilla  
>R: que no! y no me toques la cara!<br>L: que delicada, y no niegues lo que es verdad  
>R: bueno, si es sobre Quinn, pero ustedes como saben?<br>Héctor: Pues le contamos a Vitya que te encantó su prima y..  
>R: le fueron con el chisme idiotas?!<br>Carlos: no te molestes, si no le decíamos nosotros tu le ibas a decir, a eso vienes no?  
>R: si pero no le vengo a decir: hey Vitya me encantó tu prima, si serán tarados<br>M: nos vas a seguir insultando o te terminamos de contar  
>R: puedo elegir las dos cosas? jeje<br>K: no! como te íbamos diciendo le contamos y el nos dijo que el miércoles seguro que le llegarías preguntando sobre la rubia  
>G: jaja se equivocó porque no te aguantaste las ganas y llegaste un día antes<br>R: ok ustedes sigan haciendo el intento de trabajo jeje que yo voy con Vitya  
>H: jaja que graciosa ella<br>Rach corrió a su oficina, abrió de golpe la puerta lo que hizo que se estrellará y vitya se asustará, pues estaba concentrado leyendo unos papeles  
>PUM!<br>V: AH! Berry ! me asustas! no vuelvas a hacer eso!—saltando de su silla  
>R: -entrando y cerrando la puerta de golpe- que cosa no quieres que vuelva a hacer? jeje<br>V:¬¬ olvídalo  
>R: jaja así tendrás la conciencia de sucia<br>V: y ya que me interrumpiste que se te ofrece?  
>R: un refresquito no me vendría nada mal<br>V: si a eso era a lo que venías aquí afuera hay una máquina  
>R: gracias por la información pero no era eso<br>V: dime que te escucho  
>R:-se sienta en una de las dos sillas frente al escritorio- que mal educado eres, se te olvido darme asiento, yo que pensaba todo lo contrario de ti, ya me doy cuenta que no<br>V: jaja-riendo de las tonteras de Rachel—ya estas cómoda?  
>R: em si, ahora dime todo lo que sepas de Quinn<br>V: ya sospechaba a lo que venías, bien se lo dije a los muchachos, y no te pienso decir nada  
>R:-parándose de la silla—que?! no seas así! dime!<br>V: Rachel, no creo que deba hacerlo, además quinn tiene novio  
>R: aja! Lo sabía! el imbécil de Finn es su novio!<br>V: si, y aunque no tuviera a ella no le gustan las...  
>R: ya no digas mas! ahorrate ese discursito que mi padre ya me lo soltó! solo dignate a decirme todo sobre la rubia!<br>V: que es lo que quieres saber?  
>R: que no sabes el significado de TODO?! su comida favorita, su color favorito, su lugar preferido, su flor favorita, no se lo que sea<br>V: no Berry no pienso decirte nada, ella nunca...  
>R: esta bien! no pienso seguir rogándote! YOOO solita y sin TUUU ayuda puedo averiguarlo! Vas a ver!—se dirigió a la puerta<br>V: no vayas a...  
>PUM! Rachel había aporreado la puerta<br>V:... azotar la puerta  
>La pelinegra salió de la oficina muy molesta<br>Carlos: no te quiso decir nada verdad?  
>Y: mira Carlos, si quieres fastidiar a alguien búscate a otra porque yo me largo!—caminando hacia la salida<br>C: yo puedo ayudarte  
>Y: en serio? ay! gracias!-abrazando a Carlos<br>C: pero con una condición  
>Y: no tengo dinero eh?<br>C: no hablo de eso, mira ayer cuando te ibas me di cuenta que sabes hacer maniobras con tu bicicleta  
>Y: si, un primo me enseño<br>C: sabes darlas en patineta?  
>Y: jaja claro que si<br>C: entonces la condición es que entres a mi equipo de skate  
>Y: wow que bien! siempre quise estar en uno<br>C: entonces aceptas?  
>Y: claro men<br>C: eso! les diré a los chicos que ya busqué al nuevo integrante, en total y contandote ya somos 4, completos para el campeonato que viene, ojala y ganemos este año  
>Y: campeonato? no es muy pronto?<br>C: nah, se ve que eres buena solo hay que perfeccionar las piruetas y listo, hay luego te digo donde nos veríamos para que te presente a los chicos y empezar a entrenar  
>Y: ok! bueno me tengo que ir que ya se me hace tarde!-corrió a la entranda y monto su bicicleta, pataleo rápido e hizo una maniobra con el volante<br>En una pequeña mansion...  
>Iván: que tanto espera esa niña?!-sentado detrás de la bateria<br>Eddy: que acaso todos los vocalistas tienen que ser tan impuntuales?-quitandose el bajo de encima y asentandolo en el suelo  
>Q: de seguro que ya no viene-sentada en una silla del cuarto de paredes azules, era el cuarto donde ensayaba la banda, el cuarto estaba grande, se encontraba fuera de la mansión, a un lado del garage<br>I: si viene, conosco a esa chica, es tarde pero segura  
>Cody: y de donde la sacaron?<br>I: la conocimos en un antro, le quitó el micrófono al tipo que anunciaba una nueva bebida y se puso a cantar jaja  
>E: nos encantó desde que la vimos, canta bien y esta bien buena<br>Z: en ese caso espero que venga  
>C: y que tenga buena actitud<br>J: vaya que si, es la chica mas popular de la prepa, y no por nada, es buenísima onda y a toda madre, jaja es una rebelde sin causa  
>D: como nosotros?-refiriendose a el y a su hermano<br>J:mil veces peor, se pelea con los maestros, les dice sus verdades en la cara al igual que con el director, le vale las reglas y hace lo que le de la gana  
>Quinn: yo no me relaciono con ese tipo de gente, que solo se mete en problemas, haya ustedes<br>C: es del tipo de chica que me gusta  
>Z: de que hablas? ella es mía<br>I: de ninguno de los dos, yo la vi primero  
>E: todos equivocados! me pertenece!<br>J: ya dejen de pelear que a ninguno le hará caso  
>C: y a ti si no?<br>J: no lo digo por mi  
>Z: y entonces, yo soy muy buen partido<br>C: en ese caso yo igual, somos gemelos recuerdas tonto?  
>J: dejen de discutir lo digo por dos sencillas razones<br>E: la primera?  
>J: la primera es que ella va en tercer semestre<br>Z: que?! dieciseis añitos? jaja es una mocosita, hasta esta mas chiquita que mi hermanita  
>Q:¬¬<br>J: y la segunda es que ella es lesbiana-todos pusieron una cara de what! y Quinn y Joel solo reían  
>E: no importa, yo puedo hacer que cambie<br>C: no! aquí el único que la va a cambiar soy yo  
>E: entonces en ese caso me quedo con Q-acercándosele a Quinn para abrazarla pero Zack lo detuvo<br>z: ni lo pienses tonto, mientras yo este aquí ningun mañoso se le acerca a mi hermanita  
>Rachel estaba montada en su bici afuera de la mansion<br>R: aqui es?, pues eso dice el papel, Joel es otro riquilo?, a de ser que si, pero que deminios hace en la escuela, ya decía que un reloj de oro no lo usa cualquiera..  
>El vigilante encargado de abrir la reja la ve y le pregunta<br>V: usted es Rachel Berry ?  
>R: como sabe mi..<br>V: el señor Fisher me dijo que vendría, pase por favor, la esperan en la puerta negra, al final del camino, justo al lado del garage que verá  
>R: gracias-entró con su bicicleta después de que le fueran abiertas las rejas (estas no son de oro eh?)<br>J: voy a ver si ya llegó- se dirigió a la puerta y la abrio  
>J: llegaste! -saliendo del cuarto para recibir a la pelinegra<br>Zack que oyó que ya había llegado corrió y se asomó detrás de Joel, vio a la pelinegra y se quedó con la boca abierta, voltió a ver a Cody y en voz baja dijo  
>Z: esta buenisima<br>Cody y los demás corrieron donde Joel, Quinn solo cruzó las piernas y brazos, se había molestado pues ella siempre es el centro de atención  
>R:-viendo a los chicos que estaban detrás de Joel- hola soy Rachel<br>C: mucho gusto Rachel soy Cody  
>z: yo zACK, a tus ordenes-empujando a Cody<br>R: jaja pero si son gemelos **vaya se parecen a...jaja ya hasta le busco parecidos a Quinn, asi me trae**  
>E: yo soy el simpatico Eddy-empujando a Zack<br>I: y lo mejor al final, soy Iván-empujando a Eddy  
>Quinn en ese momento se había parado y se encontraba de espaldas pues leía un mensaje que le acababa de llegar, era de Britt, decía que ella, santana y Nina la esperaban en un cafe cerca de un parque<br>R: jaja mucho gusto, todos ustedes son de la banda?  
>J: no...solo Iván, Eddy y yo<br>C: yo y mi hermano somos ex-integrantes, solo estamos para apoyar a la banda  
>R: ok, quiero oírlos tocar<br>E: adelante-le hicieron paso para que Rachel entrara  
>Quinn seguía de espaldas y no vió a la chica que estaba parada en la puerta con la boca abierta<br>R: ** será posible que sea mi rubia...Quinn...gracias dios!...pero como es posible que haya llegado así con las manos vacías sin traerle nada...igual no sabía que vendría...**  
>Rachel salió corriendo ante las sorpresas de los chicos, se dió cuenta que cerca del garage había unas cuantas rosas, así que sin pensarlo dos veces y sin pedir permiso corrió lo más rápido al lugar, arrancó una<br>y regresó al cuarto (que linda Rach no?)  
>JI/E/Z/C: ¿? extrañados por la actitud de la pelinegra  
>Q:-aun de espaldas- chicos tengo que irme las chicas me esperan en..<br>R: (con una sonrisota) **no me la estoy maginando, si es...es la única persona de este universo con una voz tan hermosa...pero que acaba de decir?...se va!...no..no voy a permitir que se me escape de nuevo! ni que se me vaya esta oportunidad de conocerla**  
>Rachel se acercó a Quinn y se quedó parada detrás de Quinn, quiso asustarla y en voz alta pero no gritandole le dijo:<br>R: hola Quinn!  
>La rubia dio un saltito demostrandole a Rachel que si logró asustarla. Quinn se molestó por la acción de aquel que se había atrevido a asustarla, quiso darle su merecido así que se volteó rápido y... <p>


	5. Chapter 5

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO ESTA ADAPTACION, UNA DISCULPA POR HABER TARDADO TANTO. ES TUVE ALGO OCUPADA... Y PUES SOLO QUIERO AGRADECER POR LEER Y TAMBIEN POR SUS COMENTARIOS... ACEPTO TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS AUNQUE NO LO PARESCA JEJEJE :P

Q: (molesta) como te atreves a...-se volteó y al ver a Rachel abrió grandes los ojos ** ay no...es...es Rachel...me la estare imaginando?...no creo...vaya esos ojos son tan hermosos...y esa carita...me encanta...que acabo de decir?...ahora digo cosas sin sentido...pero si es la verdad...todo lo que dije es verdad...pero que me pasa dios?!***

Q: rachel ?-viendola a los ojos

R: ***si! se acuerda de mi nombre, un gran paso** eh...si-escondiendo la rosa detrás de ella y mostrando una sonrisota-

Q: te ves feliz, que haces aquí?-viendola de arriba abajo

R: pase a saludarte

Q: como? tu sabías que yo...

R: jaja vine a ver el asunto de la nueva vocalista

Q: osea que tu eres, tu eres la chica? **ahora me arrepiento de haber dicho lo que dije***

R: em si y tu eres de la banda tambien?-viendo a Quinn de arriba abajo

Q: jaja obvio no, ves estas manitas?-mostrandole sus manos- no saben hacer nada y menos tocar un instrumento

R: (riendo) ya decía...

Q: a que te refieres? te estas burlando de mí?

R: no, nunca me burlaría de alguien tan hermosa como tú-viendola directamente a los ojos

Q: (sonrojada) **solo se aparece para decirme cosas lindas y hacer que me sonroje**

Z: ustedes ya se conocen?-acercandose a ambas

Q: si, la conocí ayer, en el taller de la agencia...cuando trataba de componer un coche a patadas

R: (sonrojada) **ay! de seguro me vió, ojala y no haya visto cuando me golpee la cabeza**

C: jaja así que trabajas en la agencia?

R: si pero apenas ayer comenzé, fue el mejor día de mi vida porque conocí a una personita especial-viendo a Quinn

Q: (sonrojada)***de donde saca tantas cosas lindas...me mata esta chica ***

Z:-viendo la cara roja de Quinn- que tienes hermanita? jajaja porque estas roja?

Q: no estoy roja tonto! **que no se haya dada cuenta...**

C: jaja si claro, y adonde te vas Quinn?

Q: (aun sonrojada) hay de veras, tengo que verme con las chicas en un cafe-tratando de salir lo antes posible para evitar que Rachel la vea

Quinn tomó rápido su bolso verde y salió caminando hasta llegar a la puerta

R: ** que? se va?...y no le he dado su rosa!**-corrió hasta salir del cuarto pues Quinn ya había salido

R: hey! Quinn! espera!-alcanzándola y tomándola con delicadeza del brazo

Q: - se volteo-que quie...

Quinn no termino de decir su frase pues Rachel le había puesto la rosa frente a su cara

R: una bella rosa para una rosa más bella-viendo a Quinn

Quinn se sonrojo de nuevo

Q: **dios! es la persona mas linda del mundo! no...del universo! es tan.. tan...encantadora!***

Q:-tomando la rosa- (sonrojada) gracias

R: no me tienes que dar las gracias

Q: pero...

R: pero nada es un placer enserio...te vas?

Q: eh si, mis amigas me esperan—viendo a Rachel fijamente a los ojos

R: y como te vas a ir? no veo que...

PIIIII! PIIIII!-el claxon de un auto

Quinn logró ver la cara del conductor

R: ** se va con ese imbécil!**

Q: eso contestó tu pregunta— dándole la espalda a Rachel y caminando de una manera sexy con la rosa en la mano

R:-viendo como se va Quinn—adiós Rubia sexy, me gustaría volverte a ver

Quinn oyó la despedida de rachel

Q: **mejor debí quedarme...y si le digo a Finn que ya no voy?...pero para que quedarme?..para estar con Rachel?...eso es lo que quiero quedarme con Rachel**

Quinn ya estaba junto al auto de Finn

F: hola amor, ven sube que ya se nos hace tarde para ir con los chicos

Quinn volteó a ver y se dio cuenta que Rachel ya no estaba, se había metido pues no quería ver como se iba con su novio

Q: ya vamonos—subiendose al carro

F: y esa rosa?quien te la dio

Q: -mirando la rosa- **piensa, piensa..**

F: te la dio otro admirador! Damela! –tratándole de quitar la rosa

Q: no! no te atrevas! Y si me la hubiera dado un admirador que?!—alejando la rosa de Finn

F: como que que! eres mi novia y no voy a dejar que te anden conquistando! es uno de los de esa tonta banda verdad?!

Q: que te importa! y no hables así de esa banda que es de mis hermanos también, ya no quiero seguir discutiendo, vamonos por favor

F: esta bien pero voy a descubrir quien es ese tonto, para romperle el cuello!—arrancando el auto

Así la "feliz" pareja se fue, Quinn guardo con cuidado la rosa dentro de su bolsa

...

Z: y vas a cantar para oírte?

R: jaja casi caigo

Z: que es lo gracioso eh?

R: oh..hablas en serio

Z: obvio niña, ahora canta que ya con esperarte ya perdimos mucho tiempo-quería provocar a la chica, quería asegurarse de lo que Joel le había dicho, sobre su actitud, quería comprobarlo por el mismo. Cody lo volteó a ver como diciéndole "que joder haces?" pero este le lanzo otra mirada de "yo se lo que hago" y como buenos gemelos que son se entendieron

R: no me hables así cabeza de zanahoria!

Z: como me llamaste enana?!

R: tengo dos cosas que decirte! La primera es que eres un IMBECIL! Si lo que oíste! Y la segunda es que no pienso estar aguantándote ni ver tu cara de idiota! Y la segunda es que me largo! Y no me llames enana animal!

Z:

Todos estaban sorprendidos y comenzaron a reír de la cara de susto que puso Zack

J: jajaja espera Rachel no te vayas, no le hagas caso al...(riendo) jajaja cabeza de zanahoria

C: jaja que cara pusiste hermano

R: eh? -rascándose la cabeza—

E: jaja no te vayas, no te preocupes por el cabeza de zanahoria, el no quiso molestarte

R: me dijo enana! Eso no es molestarme?! No se a que llamen ustedes molestar!

Z: no te preocupes Rach amiga, jaja solo te dije eso era para cerciorarme personalmente de que eras del tipo que Joel nos dijo

R: y que clase de tipo es ese?—alzando una ceja

C: de nuestro tipo!-abrazando a su hermano

Z: una persona a toda madre! Rebelde sin causa! Y sabes que?

C/Z: pasaste la prueba!-abrazando, mejor dicho apretando a la pobre Rachel

R: ah! ya basta..-zafandose de los gemelos- ahora si ya van a tocar? llevo una hora esperando a oírlos

z: pero no se supone que tu eras la que ibas a cantar a ver si te escogíamos?

C: aunque de antemano te queremos decir que ya estas dentro

R: genial! Pero Joel me dijo que ya me había escogido, solo vine para oírlos y si la banda es de mi nivel aceptar o rechazar la propuesta y que creen?

E: aceptas niñita modesta?

R: no!—todos se callaron

R: jaja no los he oído, hasta que lo haga les diré mi decisión

J: en ese caso...a tocar!

Los chicos se pusieron en sus puestos, Iván en la bateria, Eddy en el bajo y Joel con la guitarra eléctrica

I: 1, 2,...1,2,3...

Y los chicos comenzaron a tocar, el tipo de música era rock, se oía bueno. Al terminar...

I: y?

J: aceptas?

R: eeee... SI!—los chicos se abalanzaron contra Rachel y comenzaron a abrazarla

Z: y sabes tocar la guitarra eléctrica?

R: si, un primo me enseño (el mismo que le enseñó a andar en patineta XD)

R: pero hay un pequeño problema

Z: cual?

R: pues...no tengo una

C: eso es lo de menos compañera, mañana te compraremos una, para estar preparados para el sábado

Z: SII!

R/J/E/I: ¿?

R: y que hay el sábado?

Z: que no les dijiste tonto?

J: decirnos que?

C: jaja (riendo nerviosamente) verán...el sábado hay...

Z: un concurso de bandas!

R/J/I/E: que?!

D: y los inscribimos!

R/J/I/E: QUEEEEEEEEEEE!

E: si serán! Como se les ocurre inscribirnos si apenas acabamos de conseguir a nuestra vocalista!

J: no estaremos a tiempo! Haremos un oso!

R: te equivocas! el que hará el oso seré yo! yo seré la que no se sepa la canción recuerdas?!...puedo cambiar mi opinión?

Todos: NO!

Z: ni lo pienses Rachel, te necesitamos a ti y a tu voz

R: pero ni me has oido cantar...

C: pero esos tres nos dijeron que cantas muy bien y les creemos...

Z: no te preocupes, tenemos una solución...

C: en el concurso, lo máximo de canciones a cantar son solo dos...

Z: y se canta la segunda si llegan a la final...

C: si, y el que jurado escoja como mejor banda...

C/Z: gana!...

R: y cual es el premio?

C: 5 000 dolares! y...

Z: como van productores musicales, y si les gusta la banda ganadora, les hacen un contrato de un millón de dolares!

R: WOW! En ese caso hay que ganar! Es muchísimo dinero!-vio a los tres que no estaban muy sorprendidos

R: no les agrada el premio?

J: pues la verdad esperábamos más...

I: si, el del año pasado no tiene mucha diferencia de este

R: están locos! Pero había olvidado que ustedes son unos riquillos...pero si ustedes no quieren el dinero les voy a decir una cosa...yo pienso ganar ese concurso..no por mí, sino para ayudar a mi familia, a mis padres, saben ya estoy harta de comer un día sopa y el otro un poco de carne...aunque mi papá cocina rico pero es lo único que le alcanza para hacer de comer..la mitad de una estúpida ollita!...aunque trato de olvidarlo pensando en tonteras...distrayéndome con mi bicicleta..pero ellos son un ejemplo a seguir...mi padre trabaja muy duro...prácticamente todo el **** día!...ahora ya no va a comer...solo porque su estúpido jefe lo tiene encerrado en su pequeña oficina! Pero el no puede hacer nada porque si no lo despide! Y prefiere seguir aguantando sus caprichos antes de que lo despida! no quiere que mi papa y yo nos muramos de hambre! Y hace lo posible porque no nos falte nada...gran parte del dinero que gana lo guarda para mis estudios!...porque quiere que cuando sea grande sea alguien con valores! alguien con un trabajo que pueda disfrutar

c: (llorando) ya no sigas rach por favor

I: (llorando) ya entendimos enserio

rachel que ni una gota de lágrima habia derramado rio dentro de si, pues la verdad habia exagerado un poquito, pero casi todo era verdad, quería ganarse ese dinero, no por codicia o avaricia ni nada de eso, solo queria demostrarse asi misma que era capaz de lograrlo, que ya era madura, que ya no necesitaba depender de sus padres si algo pasaba, pues no viviría siempre con ellos, ni dependería de ellos...

R: entonces que dicen? Vamos a lograrlo?

Todos: snif...snif...si

R: que? no los oigo!

T: SIIIIIIIII!

R: eso! Asi se habla!

En un café de un parque no muy lejos de ahí...

B: porque esa sonrisa Quinn?

S: tanto así te trae el guapo de Finn?- dijo santana con una gran ironia

N: ya dejaron de pelear al fin?

Q: no, estoy asi por algo más **mejor dicho por alguien más***

B: te has estado comportando extraño hoy Quinn

S: es cierto, estas como que muy pensativo

N: anda dinos cual es el problema

Q: en serio no es nada...—mostró una sonrisa al recordar el momento en que Rachel le entrega la rosa

N: mira! Otra sonrisa de la nada! en algo piensas pero no nos quieres decir...

Q: chicas, cuantas personas me han regalado una rosa?

S: jaja sin exagerarte casi todos los chicos de la escuela y una que otra mocosilla

Q: y se las he aceptado?

N: jaja no, siempre se las tiras en la cara o las pisas

S: y luego te reías de sus caras jajaja

B: pero desde que andas con Finn, ya casi nadie se ha atrevido

N: pero a que viene el tema?

Quinn no respondió

Q: ***entonces porque se la cogí a Rach...rach?...ahora a si le digo?...pero como haberme negado a esa mirada y a esas palabras..." una bella rosa para una rosa más bella"...fue un gesto pequeño...pero tan...encantador..ella es encantadora...ella es todo lo que deseo en una persona...es como que si todo lo que siempre desee este dentro de ella...tan pequeña pero linda...***-con una sonrisa y con los ojos brillando

B: la conclusión a la que he llegado es que Quinn esta enamorada

S: enamorada?

N: tienes razón Britt, son los síntomas comunes...

B: debe de ser alguien que apenas acaba de conocer, pues apenas hoy comenzó a comportarse rara

S: y si finntonto es la que la trae así?

N: no creo, nunca antes había estado así, además se ve que no le gusta Finn, solo esta con el por sus padres

B: quien la traerá así, sus ojos brillan, nunca antes la había visto tan soñadora—pasando una mano por la cara de Quinn para ver si reaccionaba

b: no se chicas pero hay que averiguar, porque esta enamorada no nos va a decir

N: pero porque ocultárnoslo? Será que quien está enamorada es alguien imposible?

B: quizá, quien sabe

B: lo siento amiga pero ya hay que regresarte al planeta Tierra...

N/S/B: Quinn!

Q: eh? que pasa?

S: nada...mira! ahí viene tu finnocente

Finn: Quinn podemos hablar a solas

Q: esta bien

Finn se llevó a Quinn al parque de enfrente, se alejaron un poco y se sentaron en una banca

Q: que querías decirme?

F: que me perdones por lo de hace unos momentos

Q: ok...pero no quiero que volvamos a discutir por tonteras tuyas

F: no son tonteras, tu bien sabes que soy muy celoso y me da rabia saber que alguien ande tras de ti y quiera conquistarte

Q: como sea...que no vuelva a pasar

F: haré lo posible...-Finn besó a Quinn, la rubia quisó terminar el beso pero mejor lo penso bien y le correspondio, penso que asi se sacaria de la cabeza a Rachel, pero una parte de ella no queria, su mente le hizo una jugada, Quinn se imagino que besaba a Rachel, no quiso preguntarse nada ni pensar nada solo se dejo llevar, besaba a Finn con cariño y hasta con pasión, Finn se sorprendió pues nunca había recibido un beso asi por parte de su novia. Comenzó a calentarse, se acordó que donde estaban estaba alejado, asi que se aprovecho de la situación, comenzó a acariciar una pierna de Quinn, con la otra mano la metió dentro de su blusa siguió subiendola hasta que toco un seno de Quinn, pero sobre el bra..

Q: (alejándose drásticamente) que haces?!

F: que no puedo tocar a mi novia?

Q: -se paro—no! ya te dije que no quiero que me toques! (molesta)

F:-se paro tambien- porque no?! ya tenemos dos años de relacion y nada de nada!

Q: eso es lo unico que te interesa! Tener sexo!

F: pues si! Pero tu no quieres y ya estoy harto de que me desprecies!

Q: pues si ya estas tan harto porque no te largas! Mejor porque no cortamos?!—Quinn se volteó y comenzó a caminar

Finn no iba a dejar que se vaya, no sin haberla hecho suya, no iba a permitir que lo corte, además sus padres lo matarían si se enteraban que habia terminado su relacion con la heredera de los imperios Fabray

F: Quinn espera!—la alcanzó y la tomo con fuerza y brusquedad del brazo

Q: suéltame que me lastimas! ***rachel no me trata así...las dos veces que me ha detenido, me ha sujetado el brazo con cuidado y delicadeza no como este tonto**

F: no Quinn! No te vayas! Perdoname!

Q: suéltame y ya dejame tranquila...-tratando de quitar su brazo pero Finn la tenía agarrada con fuerza—me lastimas!

F: por favor perdoname prometo cambiar...en serio-arrodillandose y tomando a Quinn de sus manos

Q: eso siempre dices...lo cumples los primeros días pero luego se te olvida y regresas siendo el mismo de siempre—tratando de quitar sus manos

F: por favor Quinn! Perdoname!

Q: no me escuchaste? No! suéltameeee!

F: no te voy a dejar hasta que me perdones y digas que no cortamos!

Q: que no!

F: sino lo quieres hacer por ti hazlo por tus padres

Q: por mis padres? Que tienen que ver ellos?

F: mucho! Sabes como se pondrían si se enteran que rompimos! Y por una estupidez! **que caiga, es mi última oportunidad, vamos Quinn***

Q: **es cierto, mis papas se pondrían histéricos, y de todas formas si corto con él me harían regresar con el a la fuerza, mi vida es un asco**

F: que dices? ya lo pensaste mejor?

Q: esta bien..te perdono

F: te prometo cambiar ***si como no**

Q: lo que digas

F: seguimos siendo novios?

Q: (triste) si

F: **eso es Quinn caíste**

Finn se paró, la soltó, la abrazó y le dio un beso fugaz en los labios, para luego tomarla de mano y regresar con los chicos. Cuando llegaron se comportaron como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque Quinn conversaba con todos, se le notaba una tristeza en la mirada que trato de ocultar, sus amigas se dieron cuenta, pero no dijeron nada, ya que sabían que la rubia no les diría nada. Así se la pasaron hasta que Quinn quiso irse a su casa, la llevó Santana junto con Britt, por ese día ya no quería ver más a Finn. En el auto Quinn estaba muy callada y pensativa, Santana no quiso interrumpirla ni preguntarle nada.

...

C: (aplaudiendo) Bravo! Cantas súper!

Z: chicos mejor vocalista no pudieron elegir!

I: tienes una voz increíble! Muy potente!

J: eres nuestra estrella Berry!

E: contigo si ganamos!

R: gracias chicos...pero ya basta de halagos, ya se que tengo una voz maravillosa, casi nadie tiene ese don pero yo si!

C: jaja niña presumida

E: la pequeña tiene que empezar a aprenderse las letras

R: por mi no hay problema pero en eso de memorizar no soy muy buena y menos si es bajo presión

J: no te preocupes, nuestras letras no son difíciles, al contrario

I: no te costará en aprendértelas, mientras cantas te dejas llevar por las letras

R: que bien! Y donde están?

C: que cosa?

R: eres o te haces? Las letras tonto!

C: aaaaa in my house

R: ahi estan guardadas bien eh? (sarcasmo)

Z: tengo una idea!

C: vaya hasta que tienes una...y de que se trata?

Z: nuestra nueva amiga y estrella puede ir a nuestra casa para que la ayudemos a memorizarse las letras

C: una gran idea hermano...que te parece rach?

R: muy buena pero no puedo

Z: por que?

R: mañana trabajo

Z: a que hora?

R: a las cuatro..

Z: no hay problema con eso, puedes pasarte antes a la casa y luego vas a tu trabajo...

R: si pero...

C: no tonto! Mañana hay que comprar la guitarra de Rach

Z: de verás, entonces pasamos por ella a la escuela, cual es tu prepa?

R: la misma que Joel, la #137 pero...

C: se donde queda la pasamos a buscar...

Z: la llevamos al centro comercial...

R: pero...

C: compramos la guitarra...

Z: salimos de ahí..

R: pero...

Z: la llevamos ala casa

C: le mostramos las letras y..

R: podrían callarse un momento y escucharme!

C/Z:

C: pero no te enojes

Z: que pasa?

R: y cuando piensan que voy a almorzar?! No soy de palo!

c: todo tiene solucion y esta no es la excepción...

z: comerás en nuestra casa, con nosotros y nuestra hermanita

R: hermanita?

C: Quinn! No ya se conocían?

Rachel mostró una sonrisota de oreja a oreja

R: **ya decía que estos dos se parecían a Quinn...jaja y le dije cabeza de zanahoria a su hermano...dios me ama! Volveré a ver a la rubia! Que suerte tengo!...pero ahí va a estar el malvado jefe de mi padre, comiendo frente a mis narices...y me va a dar rabia no poderle decir nada...pero y si me gana mi orgullo y le suelto todo? no quiero ni pensarlo...aunque me muera por volverla a ver, no puedo arriesgarme**

Z: Rachel!

R: eh? que pasa?

C: que si aceptas?

R: no se molestan tus padres que lleven a una persona extraña

Z: no, no deberían , eres nuestra amiga y la de Quinn, ella es la consentida...

C: que dices?

R: no creo que...

Z: di que si! Además mientras antes te aprendas las letras mejor!

R: dejenme consultarlo...

C/Z:

R:"una votación...si digo que no voy es por una razón: no ver al malvado hombre...si digo que si es por dos razones: las letras y lo mas importante..ver a Quinn...mi rubia...dos a uno...mmmm gano Quinn!**

c: jaja ya terminaste de consultarlo

R: si, esta bien

Z: eso es!

C: entonces pasamos por ti a las...

R: a la una y media

C: ok...te vemos en el estacionamiento, y se puntual

R: a que te refieres? Yo siempre soy puntual...me confundes con otra

J: jajajaja toma Rach queremos oirte..—entregandole su guitarra

E: demuéstranos tu pontecial

R: ya que mis fans insisten jajaja—tomando la guitarra

Rachel demostró que sabía tocar perfectamente la guitarra, todos se pusieron a brincar como locos. A los chicos y gemelos les habían caido bien rachel y viceversa. Se empezaron a conocer, conversaron de cualquier cosa, reían, bromeaban, hicieron su relajo, hasta hablaron de chicas lindas, etc...Ya habia anochecido, rachel tenía que regresar a su casa se despidió, ofrecieron en llevarla, pero es terca y no quiso dijo que no era necesario y que podía cuidarse sola

La rubia ya estaba en su mansión, vio a sus padres sentados leyendo en el gran salón de estar

J: hija! Ya llegaste! ya me estaba preocupando de algo te hubiera pasado

Q: no te preocupes mama, llegue sana y salva

R: y tus hermanos?

Q: aun con Joel-sentándose junto a su madre

R: cuando lleguen tendrán un buen regaño! Que les dije sobre cuidarte! Nunca obedecen! Te dejaron sola! Que tal si algo te pasa?!

Q: no los regañes yo me fui de allí porque me fui a ver con los chicos en un café

J: y quien te trajo?

Q: Santana

R: estaba Finn ahí?

Q: si

j: por lo menos el te cuidó, en el si confío

Q: puedo preguntarles algo?

R: dinos amor

Q: que pasaría si un día decido terminar mi relacion con Finn?

russel se paro de inmediato

R: ni se te ocurra decir semejante cosa! Ni te atrevas a decirlo ni pensarlo!

J:-tambien se paro- eso que dices es una tremenda locura! Sabes que significaría?!

R: estarias arruinando mis planes de negocio! Nuestra familia va a estar unida a la familia Hudson quieras o no! No puedes hacer eso oiste señorita?!

Q: (triste) si padre

J: no vuelvas a preguntar eso! Tienes que casarte con Finn! Aunque sea por la fuerza! Esa familia nos traerá mas beneficios! Ademas con quien mas podrias estar? Nadie mas esta a nuestro nivel! Asi que sacate esa idea de la cabeza entendiste?!

Q: -viendo al suelo—si madre

R: -se volvió a sentar al igual que su esposa- que bueno que ya comprendiste, nos sacaste un susto a mi y a tu madre

J: si hija, sabemos muy bien que solo fue una broma, porque sabemos que ustedes dos se aman no es cierto?

Q: -viendo al suelo—claro que si—una lagrima salió, corrio por sus mejillas y cayo al suelo, sus padres no lo notaron pues continuaron leyendo—me retiro a mi cuarto

J: no vas a cenar

Q: no tengo hambre gracias

Quinn subió a su cuarto, se puso su pijama rosa, y se tiro a su cama a llorar

Q: (llorando) nunca me van a dejar ser feliz...odio esta vida!...odio a Finn!

Se le vino a la mente la cara de rachel y una pequeña sonrisa salió, abrazó una de sus almohadas de corazón, la abrazo y se puso a soñar en rachel...ya no intentaba sacársela de la mente, ahora queria que nunca saliera que siempre estuviera ahí, y así se durmió

rachel acababa de llegar a su casa

R: regreseeeeeeee!-vio a sus padres cenando en la pequeña mesa para cuatro personas, corrió a abrazar a su padre

H: (riendo) me aprietas

R:-lo soltó—es que ayer no te vi después de la mañana, no viniste a almorzar ni cenar ni hoy tampoco, bueno solo a cenar

H: tu no me viste pero yo sí, ayer que vine te fui a ver a tu cuarto y te di el beso de las buenas noches

A rachel no le gustaba que le dieran le beso de las buenas noches, decía que era muy infantil

R: aja! Te aprovechaste que dormía!

L: jajaja Rachel vas a cenar?

R: ni tienes que preguntarme, sabes que si, estoy hambrienta-sobandoze la panza

Leroy se paro a preparar la cena de rachel, un plato de cereal, arroz inflado sabor chocolate

H: y que tal?

R: de que me hablas?

H: de la banda, tu papa me contó

R: **carajo! De seguro le contó también lo de la revista!***

R: em pues entré, les encantó mi hermosa voz y mi toque de guitarra-imitando como si la tocara

H: jaja que modesta

Leroy le asento el plato de cereal y rachel sin pesarlo dos veces comenzo a devorárselo

H/L:

H: que apetito...

En unos minutos Rachel había terminado ante el asonbró de sus padres

R: quedo satisfecho mi estomago!

L: casi te comes el plato..eres una tragona

R: últimamente me esta dando mucha hambre, ya que iré a bajar la comida viendo la T,V!—parandose

H: no jovencita usted se va a dormir

R:-mirando su reloj—aun es temprano! Todavía no termina el maratón de caricaturas—haciendo un puchero

L: ya oiste a tu padre

R: hace falta una tele en mi cuarto...se la pediré a Santa jaja-yendo a su cuarto

En el cuarto rachel se cambió de ropa un pequeño boxer negro y una blusa azul. Estaba acostada en su cama lanzando dardos a la puerta, ya saben con esas pistolas de juguete. Entra su padre y le da en la frente

H: Hija!

R: debiste tocar, no leiste el letrero de afuera?—sentandose en la cama

H: el que dice alejese que hay perro, o el que dice en construcción, o tal vez el que dice..

R: bueno, ya entendí, y que haces aquí? Ni creas que el beso de buenas noches porque no me dejare

H: no es eso quiero hablar contigo-sentandose junto a su hija

R: en serio no tienes que hacerlo, no es necesario

H: si lo es, esta platica algún día te la tengo que dar, mi padre me la dio y ahora que soy un adulto se lo agradezco, y tu algún día lo harás...eso espero

R: ok...suéltalo pues

H: ok...voy a soltarlo, que haces con esas revistas?

R: (sonrojada) eeee...yo..pues...solo

H: no tengas pena es algo normal, yo lo se

R: entonces si lo sabes para que me preguntas?

H: solo dime en lo que te voy a contar si me equivoco en algo contigo esta bien?

R: ok, pero lo más probable es que lo hagas

O: te seré sincero a tu edad yo también las leía, las compraba con mis amigos y solo las usábamos para ver chicas desnudas

R: aja! Te quemaste!

H: callate y dejame hablar, y tambien para...

R: para?

H: pues para mas...

R: mas que?! dijiste que serías sincero!

H: masturbarse Rachel!-casi gritando

Rachel se super sonrojo

R: tu piensas que yo...

H: no lo pienso estoy seguro

R: no tienes pruebas!

H: no las necesito, lo veo en tu cara, niégamelo!

R: (sonrojada) ok tienes instinto de detective...rayos!

H: jaja si, pero no te avergüences que es algo normal, mas a tu edad, a tu sexualidad y a tu amiguito?

R: amiguito?

Hiram solo miro hacia el bóxer de Rachel

R: (sonrojada) papa! -tapandose con las manos

H: jaja...toma—sacando la revista detrás suyo

R: ah! gracias! Me costó trabajo conseguirla!—tomando la revista

H: solo no le digas a tu Padre y escondela bien que yo le dije que ya la habia tirado

R: si claro! Pero no sabía que tu también las leías...

H: no! ya no lo hago

R: asi? de seguro hojeaste mi revista! Jaja

H: que no! y callate o te la quito

R: para que la vuelvas a hojear? Jajaja

Hiram le quitó la revista y le dio un golpe en la cabeza con ella

R: auch!

H: para que aprendas! Cambiando de tema el viernes vamos al doctor

R: al doctor? Y a que? No estoy enferma

H: todo olvidas! Al chequeo mensual de tu amiguito-viendo al boxer de Rachel

R: papa! Eres un fisgon!

H: jaja nunca me imagine que llevaría a mi hija con mi doctor privado

R: demonios! Sabes que odio ir con ese doctor...siempre me anda avergonzando

H: al contrario, te halaga jajaja

R: y de que manera! (sarcasmo)

H: (riendo a carcajadas ) jaja dice que cada día esta mas..jajajajaja grande y que esta...jajajaja rosadito jajajaja

R: ya terminaste de burlarte? Ya puedes irte

H: ok ok ya me voy jajaja (riendo aun) que duermas bien hija jajajaja y tu amiguito tambien jajaja

R: papa! Ya vete!—le tiro un dardo que le cayo en la espalda—hey! Devuélveme mi dardo!

H: para que me lo lanzas! Ahora es mio!- saliendo y cerrando la puerta

rachel se bajó de la cama, se dirigió al closet y lo abrio, de el sacó un banquito, se subio en el y hasta arriba del armario saco una caja la bajo y metio dentro la revista, arriba de las demas

R: aquí estaras a salvo del ogro de mi Padre

Subió de nuevo la caja, guardó el banquito, cerró el closet y se sentó en la cama, estuvo pensativa y luego miró hacia su boxer

R: desde que tengo uso de razón siempre has estado ahí abajo...jaja acaso te perdiste?..es extraño pero ya me acostumbre a ti...si un día me levantara, me metiera a bañar y viera que no estas...después de gritar jajaja...me sentiría rara..es que eres tan gracioso jaja...uy! debería de comprarme unos boxers mas grandes, con estos ya te notas demasiado..

Rachel apagó la lampara y se acostó a dormir, soñando en Quinn, queriendo que ya amanezca para volverla a ver...si tan solo supiera que Quinn tambien esta soñando con ella...


	6. Chapter 6

Dia siguiente…..  
>L: RACHELL¡...—entrando al cuarto<br>R: ZZZzzzzz  
>L: ya me canse de estar gritándole, siempre es lo mismo...debe de haber un método mas facil—se quedo pensando hasta que tuvo una idea, se levanto, fue a la cocina y regreso-<br>L: ese método se llama, agua-le tiro una olla llena de agua fria  
>R: ahaaaaaaaaaahh! Ayuda! Ayuda! Se hunde el barco! Me ahogo! Me ahogo! –moviendose en su cama<br>L: -le tomo el hombro y comenzó a sacudirla para que despierte- Rachel despierta! Despierta!  
>R:no se nadar! help! Help me! Me ahogo!Me aho...-se sento de golpe en la cama, tenía todo el pelo mojado al igual que su blusa azul de dormir<br>R: eh? porque estoy...papa! me echaste agua fria!—agarrandose el pelo  
>Leroy comenzó a reír<br>L: jajaja hija no sabía que hablabas inglés  
>R: ah? ingles? De que me hablas...—tocandose la blusa<br>L: jaja de nada hija, pero funcionó, hoy no te tuve que jalar de la cama, y mejor aún, no acabaste sobre mi  
>R: pero mira! estoy toda empapada! Hoy si que te pasaste!<br>L: jaja como sea ya estas bien despierta, ve a bañarte y hoy si te da tiempo de desayunar  
>R: no necesito baño, tu ya lo hiciste—quitandose la blusa quedando en bra<br>L: dame eso, lo voy a sacar al sol—quitandole la blusa a rachel  
>R: querrás decir cuando salga el sol, esta todo oscuro aun! Quiero seguir durmiendo!—se tiro a la cama pero se volvio a sentar<br>R: esta mojada mi cama! Pensándolo bien ya me dio hambre, que hiciste de desayunar?  
>L: huevos con tocino<br>R: wagh! No me gustan los huevos, hay mas opciones en el menú?  
>L:pan tostado con queso<p>

R: eso se oye mejor, vamos!—jalando a su padre  
>L: pero ponte una blusa antes<br>R: ay para que?! si estoy en mi casa, nadie me ve, ya vamos!—jalando a su padre fuera de su cuarto. Llegaron al comedor, su papa ya se había ido y se sentaron a desayunar  
>R: papaf? Hoy nof vof...<br>L: otra vez?! No hables con la boca llena!  
>R:- se trago el bocado de pan—hoy no vengo a comer<br>L: que? y porque?  
>R: eeeeemm...voy a comer en casa de Quinn<br>L: -abrio bien grande los ojos—que?! en la mansión Fabray?!  
>R: si! No es fantastico?...voy a comer con Quinn!<br>L: pero hija no me has explicado como es que...  
>R: es que ayer conocí a sus hermanos, son gemelos, pues ellos son de la banda, bueno no lo son pero lo eran, y ven por la banda, y nos metieron a un concurso de bandas que es el sabado..<br>L: el sabado? No es muy pronto?  
>R: jaja eso les dijimos, pero solo hay que cantar dos canciones, la segunda es por si llegamos a la final, y como tengo que aprenderme las letras, y estas estan en casa de los gemelos, ellos quieren que vaya a su casa después de clases para que me ayuden a aprendérmelas, pero como tengo que ir luego a trabajar voy a comer en su casa! Jaja que suerte tengo!-tomando su jugo de naranja<br>L: vaya que si hija, y que piensas hacer para empezar a conquistarla?-comiendo sus huevos con tocino  
>R: pues ayer le di una rosa, hoy no se, que me aconsejas?-comiendo la última rebanada de pan tostado con queso<br>L: pues no se hija..  
>R: oooohh que gran consejo!—terminando de tomar su jugo<br>L: depende igual de sus gustos, yo no se cuales son...  
>R: yo tampoco, pero ya me encargue de eso...<br>L: pues te diré que tu padre me conquistaba con cartas y dulces..  
>R: jaja que romántico!<br>L: no te burles que funcionó..hubo algunos que me regalaban ramos de rosas, anillos, collares, pero tu padre con esas pequeñas muestras de amor, con las palabras que me decía en esas cartas me conquistaron, no siempre lo más caro te conquista, a mi me conquistaron chocolates y caramelos...tu papá era taaan lindo  
>R: jaja era? Ya no lo es?<br>L: es un decir, sigue siendo igual de lindo conmigo  
>R: pues solo contigo...bueno ya me voy a bañar, sigue soñando con papa jaja-se paro y se dirigió a su cuarto<br>L: hija no se te olvide llevar tu uniforme de trabajo...-pero Rachel no la escuchó ya habia subido a su cuarto. Tomó la mochila de su hija que estaba junto a la puerta como siempre, fue a su cuarto y le metió el uniforme de trabajo, la gorra y la camisa, lo regresó a su lugar, junto a la puerta  
>Rachel salió de bañarse se puso el uniforme, el pantalón de mezclilla, la blusa blanca tipo polo, la corbata negro, el dichoso reloj rojo Nike, en la otra mano su guante negro, el que solo le cubre la palma y los dedos no, unas pulseras negras y azules en la misma muñeca. Se paró el pelo con mucho Spray, se veía simplemente "hermosa"<br>R: ya es tarde!-salio corriendo de su cuarto—adios papa! regreso hasta que salga del trabajo!  
>L: ok hija, cuidate, y que te vaya bien con Quinn<p>

R: gracias papa!-ya iba a salir pero regreso a su cuarto-  
>R: - revisando su cuarto y tirando todo—donde diablos esta?!<br>L: -entrando al cuarto—que buscas ahora?  
>R: mi patineta! Tengo que empezar a practicar...<br>L: explicame eso hija—viendo como su hija tiraba todo  
>R: no te conté, me metí a un equipo de skate! –se metió bajo la cama-Aquí esta!<br>L: que que! hija no crees que tienes la agenda muy apretada? Trabajo, escuela, la banda, y ahora esto  
>R: nah! Yo puedo arreglármelas! Ahora si ya me voy! bye!-salio de su cuarto corriendo y después de su casa. Puso la patineta en el suelo y se subió, iba a toda velocidad por la escarpa (banqueta)<br>R: (patinando a toda velocidad) Jaja un obstáculo! Trataré de saltarlo!  
>El perrito, un pooddle blanco, con una medallita de oro colgada de su cuello, vio a la morena que se acercaba y solo atino a agacharse y taparse la cara con sus patitas delanteras<br>R: no te agaches cobarde!-se acercó y cuando el perrito creyo que lo iban a aplastar la morena dio un salto pasando por encima del perrito y aterrizando sin ningun problema en la banqueta.  
>R: (riendo)jaja! Te asustaste! Creiste que te aplastaria! jajaja<br>El perrito oyo a Rachel, se dio cuenta que no pasaba nada, así que se volvió a parar volteó a ver a la morena y comenzó a ladrarle  
>P: guau! Guau!<br>R: hey! Como te atreves a ladrarme perro tonto!  
>En la esquina, una chica rubia vestida con un uniforme igualito al de Quinn se acercaba corriendo...<br>Chica: bombón! Bombón regresa!  
>Mientras tanto Rachel seguía peleando con el perro<br>P: guau! Guau!—saltando para morderla  
>R: jaja tonto! No puedes alcanzarme!—le saco la lengua—<br>P: (ya estaba molesto) GUAUUUU!-le mordió la mochila negra de Rachel y no la quería soltar  
>R: -jalando su mochila- estupido perro! Sueltala! Ella no te ha hecho nada! damela!<br>P: gggrrrrr-aferrado a la mochila  
>Rachel alzó la mochila con todo y perrito, comenzó a sacudirla para que el perro la soltara<br>R: maldición! Sueltala o te...—pero no terminó de hablar porque sintió que la golpearon en la cabeza, lo que hizo que soltara la mochila, cayendo así el perro  
>R: ay! auch! Que demonios...—se volteó y vio a una chica rubia que la estaba golpeando con su bolsa<br>Chica:-golpeando a Rachel- toma! Para que aprendas ladron de perritos!  
>R: -cubriendose con las manos- hey! Ay! oye porque...auch!espera!<br>C: -seguia golpeando a Rachel—Querias robarte a mi perrito! Pero no te saliste con la tuya!  
>R: -aun cubriéndose—auch! Yo no soy ningun ladron! Tranquila! Ay! Tranquila!<br>Rachel logró atrapar la bolsa, la chica miró a Rachel y se quedó con la boca abierta por ver a aquel "chico" tan guapo, de inmediato se sonrojo por haberlo golpeado  
>R: ya te calmaste?—viendo a la chica que estaba sonrojada<br>C: lo siento, en serio—el perrito saltó a los brazos de su ama—bombon! No vuelvas a saltar así de la limosina entendiste?  
>P: guau!<br>C: perdón por el incidente, es que me pareció ver que la metías a tu mochila  
>R: jaja en realidad, tu perra me quería comer la mochila, mira! –mostrandole la mochila con pequeños agujeros<br>C: perra mala, perra mala-haciendole como si le diera nalgadas  
>C: y como te decía pensé que querías robártelo<br>R: robármelo? Jaja y yo para que quiero a un feo perro—sacandole la lengua al perro  
>P: guau!<br>C: oye amigo, no esta feo!, el feo eres tu!  
>R: ya quisieras amiga, pero bueno, ya me tengo que ir-tomando su patineta<br>C: no espera! Perdón de nuevo..me llamo Ana—dandole la mano  
>R: Ra ...—pero no terminó de decir porque Ana le había tomado de la mano<br>C: mucho gusto Ray  
>R: **esta niña esta sorda o que?**<br>C: (sonrojada) eres muy guapo  
>R: eh? gracias pero yo no...—es interrumpida otra vez por un hombre, era el chofer de Ana<br>Chofer. Señorita Godunov ya se nos hace tarde para llegar a la escuela  
>A: me dio mucho gusto conocerte Ray, ya me tengo que ir, espero volvernos a ver—le dio un beso en la mejilla, una sonrisa coqueta, se subió en la limosina y se fue<br>R: jaja que loco! –miro su reloj—carajo! Otra vez voy a llegar tarde!  
>Y así tomó su patineta y llegó a la prepa lo más rápido que pudo, pero como siempre había llegado tarde. Se asomó a la puerta y vió a su maestro volteado escribiendo algo en el pizarrón. Entró de puntitas sin hacer ruido, pero el maestro habia volteado..<br>M: BERRY!  
>Rachel se asustó y se quedó sin moverse, hasta que fue girando lentamente hasta el maestro<br>R: jeje hola..  
>M: otra vez tarde! Sientese!<br>R: que genio...  
>M: que dijo?<br>R: que ya me siento  
>Rachel se sentó y así continuó otro día más de clases aburridas, sin poner atención..<br>Receso... (la verdad no se si en la prepa tengan receso pero igual lo pongo)  
>M: Rachel y que tal te va en tu trabajo?<br>R: de maravilla!  
>P: vaya, nunca creí que oiría eso de ti<br>K: ya me doy cuenta que los milagros existen  
>R: haré como que no oí eso, nunca adivinarían a quien conocí...<br>M: anda! Dinos...  
>K: si no seas así<br>R: ok ok , a Quinn Fabray! (gritando)  
>Todos voltearon a ver a la mesa de Rachel, Quinn era muy popular en todo ohio, pues quien no si fuera la chica más rica<br>K: baja la voz...van a decir que estas mas loca jaja  
>P: Quinn Fabray! La chica mas rica y hermosa de todo Ohio?-Quinn era el amor platónico de Puck<br>R: si ella, y no la has visto en persona es un ángel  
>P: preséntamela si?<br>Rachel se puso celosa  
>R: no! yo la vi primero! -cruzando los brazos<br>P: ándale, quiero conocerla, no seas egoísta...ella es mi amor platónico!  
>R: te gusta?!<br>P: la amo!  
>R: pues lo siento! Ella es mia!<br>P: mentira! Lo único que pretendes con ella es pasar un buen rato y ya! Te conozco Berry!  
>R: pues que mal me conoces! Yo...yo...LA AMO!<br>Sus amigos y los que los estaban viendo desde hace rato discutir se quedaron callados pues nunca antes habían escuchado decir semejante palabra  
>P: wow! Es en serio! Nunca de los nunca te habiamos escuchado decir eso<br>R: claro que es verdad! Como no amaría a una persona tan hermosa, linda como ella  
>P: perdoname amiga, es que yo pense que tu solo...<br>R: ya entendí, tienes mis disculpas...  
>P: jaja hoy es un día como para recordarlo<br>M: y cuando la conociste?  
>Rachel comenzó a contarles todo, como la había conocido, que le gustaba mucho, que se había metido a un equipo de skate, en una banda donde están los hermanos de la Rubia y que hoy iría a su casa...<br>Mientras al otro lado de Lima, en el colegio más caro, los alumnos se encontraban en su receso...  
>S: mira Quinn, ahí viene la wapetona de Anna-usando su laptop<br>Q: ash! Que se largue y que ni se nos acerqué, ella y su tropa—tomando su jugo de zanahoria con una mano pues la otra estaba siendo pintada con esmalte transparente por Nicol  
>Quinn y sus amigas se encontraban sentadas en su mesa de populares en el jardín de la cafetería<br>A: hola amigas! Como estan?!  
>A la Rubia y sus amigas no les caían nada bien Ana y sus amigas, y viceversa. A las chicas no pues decían que eran una "zorras", unas quita novios, y a Ana y sus amigas no pues decían que las chicas eran unas pesadas, presumidas, sumergidas en su mundo del dinero y la moda. Pero para la mala suerte de ambas, estos dos grupos conformaban el equipo de porristas de la escuela. Eran 12 inegrantes: Quinn (capitana), Santana, Britanny, Nicol, Anna y sus amigas: Daniela, Marisol, Cecilia y Viviana; también era integrante Nina (hermana de Finn) y sus amigas: Karla, Alejandra y Jessica<br>Q: largate si? No queremos que nos arruines este maravilloso día- abriendo sus dos manos frente a su cara viendo sus uñas recién pintadas  
>A: que bonitas uñas Fabray, deja tus bromitas que solo queremos saber cuando hay ensayo<br>N: hoy en casa de Quinn, después de clases..  
>Q: ahora ya se pueden retirar –moviendo las manos como cuando quieres que algo se vaya<br>A: no nos vamos! -sentandose junto a Quinn  
>Q: que haces?! No te sientes aquí! Esta es nuestra mesa!<br>A: solo quiero charlar contigo mi capitana  
>Q: no tengo nada que hablar contigo...ya vete!<br>A: dime Fabray, ya sabes con quien as a ir al baile del aniversario?  
>Q: no es obvio tonta?, con mi novio<br>A: con Finntonto? Jaja que aburrida eres, ya llevas con el dos años  
>Q: a ti no te incumbe! Ademas no soy de tu clase, que paso de chico en chico—dandole otro trago a su jugo de zanahoria<br>A: pues te lo recomiendo, es mas...entretenido jejeje  
>Q: vaya que wapetona eres!<br>A: no digas nada!  
>Q: y tu señorita entretenida con quien piensas ir?<br>A: -recordó por un momento a Ray- es sorpresa, lo único que puedo decirte es que es un chico realmente hermoso -se paró y se fue de ahí con sus amigas pensando : **debo encontrarme de nuevo con él para invitarlo***  
>S: esa aparte de wapetona esta loca, creen que sea cierto lo que dijo?<br>N: ni idea, por cierto ya les avisaron a Nina y a las demás?  
>Q: ya, dijeron que iban después de su clase de baile ***es cierto lo que dijo Ana, ya me aburri con Finn, ya no lo aguanto, pero ni modo, no puedo hacer nada para zafarme de él**<br>Sonó la campana, las chicas entraron a clases. El resto del día fue normal...  
>En la preparatoria #137 a la hora de la salida, en el estacionamiento...<br>k: bueno Yul, ya nos tenemos que ir, que te vaya bien con Quinn, bye amiga  
>R: jaja no te preocupes<br>P: yo igual ya me tengo que ir, me muero de hambre y hoy hay pavo! Bye  
>R: mmmm pavo..tiene años que no como pavo<br>P: jaja hay te guardo un poco  
>M: Rach ya me voy, si necesitas algun consejo sobre tu rubia no dudes en preguntarme ok? —dándole un beso en la mejilla<br>R: jaja claro que si  
>Rachel se subio en su patineta y comenzó a practicar en el estacionamiento hasta que se apareció Kitty y se tiró sobre la pobre morena para abrazarla haciendo que se tambalee<br>R: Kitty! Casi me tiras!—siendo abrazada por la chica  
>K: rachel mi amor! hoy no te vi! Donde te metiste?<br>R: en la dirección?  
>K: jaja tu siempre tan chistosa-aun abrazaba a Rachel<br>R: eeeemmm ya me podrías soltar?  
>K: no! hoy te ves hermosísima, y con esta patineta me encantas más!<br>R: jeje gracias, tu igual estas hermosa  
>K: en serio?! Ay gracias! Eres un amor!—acercando su cara para darle un beso<br>R:-tratando de alejarla- jeje eeemmmm no creo que...  
>K: besame!-y se aferró al cuello de Rach y comenzó a besarla. Obviamente rachel se dejo llevar, era muy débil, caía fácilmente<br>Los gemelos habían llegado en su camioneta roja con negro y vieron a Rachel besándose con una chica  
>Z: jaja vaya esta Rachel no pierde su tiempo<br>C: jaja no la interrumpamos  
>Z: pero solo cinco minutos y ya—los hermanos comenzaron a reír<br>Cinco minutos más tarde...  
>Las chicas seguían besándose!, Kitty acariciando la espalda de rachel y esta con sus manos en sus nalgas! XD<br>Z: dios! estas dos se están comiendo!  
>C: lo sentimos Rach pero ya se nos hace tarde..<br>PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Cody que era el que conducía sonó el claxón, lo que hizo que Rachel y Kitty se asustarán y se separarán. rachel volteó y vió a los gemelos que se estaban riendo y saludándola desde la ventana de la camioneta  
>R: (sonrojada) ya me tengo que ir Kitty, nos vemos luego<br>K: claro que si, adios chiquita  
>Rachel se subió a la camioneta, en la parte de atrás pues Zack estaba en la parte delantera..<br>R: cuanto tiempo estuvieron?  
>C: lo suficiente como para fantasear jaja-arrancando la camioneta<br>Z: chiquita pero caliente jaja, no perdiste el tiempo  
>R: se equivocan eh? ella fue la que me provocó<br>C: jaja si como no...  
>Z: ella igual te provocó a que la manosearás?jajaja<br>Rachel solo se sonrojó  
>R: ay ya!y adonde vamos a comprar la guitarra?<br>C: que bien cambias el tema jaja  
>Z: vamos a la plaza<br>C: ahí ay una tienda genial de instrumentos  
>Z: hay de todo desde el equipo de sonido hasta reemplazos de cuerdas<br>R: que bien!...eeemmm... Chicos puedo hacerles una pregunta?  
>C: sobre que es y te decimos<br>R: sobre Quinn  
>Z: nuestra hermanita?<br>R: si, que dicen?  
>C: ok, dinos<br>Z: Lena ama a Finn?  
>Z: wow que pregunta!<br>C: nose Rach...yo diría que..  
>Z: a que viene la pregunta?<br>R: no piensan decirme? Ustedes dijeron que...  
>C: ok ok la verdad no sabemos que onda...<br>Z: apenas llegamos ayer, pero la última vez que la vimos con Finn se veía feliz  
>R: (triste) aaaaahhh gracias<br>C: ahora tu dinos a que vino esa pregunta  
>R: (triste) simple curiosidad, solo eso **y si de verdad ama al tonto de Finn?, no tengo oportunidad!, tendré que averiguarlo pero como?**<br>Z: (no muy convencido) ok...se me ocurre ponerle un nuevo nombre para la banda  
>R: jaja mejor dicho necesitamos uno, no tenemos nombre<br>C: jaja que les parece...Pink Floyd?  
>Rachel y Zack rieron<br>R: jaja ni loca!  
>Z: que tal este..."extasis"<br>R: jajaja es broma?  
>C: hermano van a pensar mal de nosotros!<br>R: necesitamos un nombre corto y...que suene bien  
>Z: no sabía que ponerle nombre a la banda sería tan difícil<br>C: ya lo pensaremos en otro momento, ya llegamos  
>Los chicos bajaron y se dirigieron a la tienda de instrumentos<br>R: wow! Tenían razón chicos! Esta super y hay de todo!—mirando hacia todos lados  
>Z: ahora en busca de la guitarra!<br>Se la pasaron recorriendo el lugar ya que Rachel no buscaba nada de su agrado hasta que media hora mas tarde y por alivio de los hermanos le gustó una Paul Reed Smith Santana II Electric Guitar, (azul) estaba un "poquito" carita pero con tal de ya irse los hermanos lo pagaron. Asi salieron del lugar..  
>Z: de tanto recorrer el lugar ya me cansé<br>C: yo igual vamos a sentarnos en una banca—caminando hacia una banca  
>R: que exagerados! Esperenme aquí que en un momento regreso<br>Z: que? adonde..-no termino su frase porque la pelinegra ya se había ido  
>C: si que es rápida<br>Rachel quería comprar algo para Quinn, pero no sabía que...por último se decidió en comprarle un prendedor para el cabello con piedritas brillantes rojas y muchos tonos color rosado, estas formaban dos corazones entrelazados que en medio de ellos decia: FOR U, no llevaba mucho dinero..  
>R: ya regresé! Ya vamonos...<br>Z: que traes en esa bolsita?—parandose de la banca  
>R: un regalito..<br>C: ay gracias no te hubieras molestado..—parandose y tratando de quitarle la bolsita  
>R: no es para ti, es para Quinn<br>Z/C:Quinn?  
>R: eeemm si (nerviosa) ya vamos<br>Los hermanos extrañados le hicieron caso a la pelinegra y los tres subieron en la camioneta para dirigirse a la "casa"  
>Mientras tanto en la mansión Fabray, en uno de los enormes jardines delanteros las doce porristas ya estaban. Todas se dejaron la cortisima falda de la escuela, se quitaron los zapatos, estaban en calcetas, se quitaron las blusas y estaban en top, no brassier pero casi lo mismo XD, el de Quinn era de color rojo..<br>Alejandra: Quinn ya estoy agotada, descansemos un momento—sentandose en el pasto  
>Q: ok, un descanso de 10 min y luego seguimos<br>Nicol: que cansada estan las rutinas—tirandose en el pasto  
>Ana:- sentada junto a sus dos amigas-creíste que serían fáciles?<br>Nina: no empiezen de nuevo  
>Nicol: no pienso discutir contigo..<br>Q: solo hay que practicar las otras cinco-sentada junto a sus tres amigas  
>Federic (mayordomo) y otros tres hombres de servicio trajeron una mesa de madera, tres jarras de limonada bien frías y doce vasos<br>F: aquí tienen señoritas..  
>Q: muchas gracias Federic<br>F: de nada, me retiro  
>Las chicas se lanzaron a tomarse uno o dos vasos de limonada<br>Karla: oye Len y tus guapos hermanos?—le gustan los gemelos al igual que Jessica  
>Q: jaja ya te habías tardado en preguntar, pues no los he visto, han de estar con sus amigos echando relajo, pero no tardarán en llegar para comer<br>Jessica: ok ya quiero que llegue Zack, el es el más guapo  
>K: que no! es Cody!<br>Q: no se peleen que los dos están igual  
>J: que mal los conoces, son diferentes en muchas cosas, mira Zack tiene un lunar por el cuello<br>K: y Cody tiene menos pecas  
>J: Zack tiene el pelo menos liso<br>K: y Cody tiene más nalgas!  
>Q: jaja que intenciones tienes con mi hermano!<br>K:  
>J: jaja oye Quinn y no tienen novias?<br>Q: no solo enamoradas, como cualquier chico  
>Santana: los chicos solo quieren pasar un buen rato<br>Daniela: no quieren nada serio  
>Nicol: lo unico en que piensan es en..<br>Todas: sexo! Jajaja  
>Quinn: cuentanos Anna, el chico mas hermoso que piensas invitar al baile del aniversario del colegio no es de esos?<br>A: no, claro que no, el es diferente.  
>Nina: y como es?<br>A: simplemente hermoso! Tiene unos ojazos! Tendrían que verlo!  
>Q: **no creo, no hay ojos mas hermosos que los de Rachel**<br>Marisol: y como lo conociste?  
>Anna les empezó a contar hasta que a lo lejos se oye un ruido, era la música a todo volumen de cualquier auto o...camioneta, todas las chicas que se encontraban sentadas platicando voltearon a ver hacia las rejas de oro, se dieron cuenta que la musica tan alta provenia de una camioneta negra con rojo. Luego de serles abierta las rejas la enorme camioneta comenzó a pasar por el camino<br>Q: ya llegaron, quien mas podría tener la música tan alta  
>Karla y Jessica comenzaron a gritar como locas y a abrazarse, estaban emocionadas de ver a los gemelos<br>Nina: jaja parecen unas locas  
>Nicol: que horror!jaja<br>La camioneta paró frente a la entrada de la mansión, justo frente donde estaban las chicas, estas solo miraban para ver bajar a los hermanos Fabray, eran guapos, altos y de buen cuerpo.  
>Dentro de la camioneta ninguno se había dado cuenta de que las chicas estaban enfrente<br>Z: ok Rach, baja la guitarra para empezar de una vez que ya perdimos bastante tiempo  
>C: en que te besabas y fuiste a comprar tu regalito...<br>R: ¬¬  
>ZC: jaja es broma Rach  
>R: como sea, que son estas bolsas de aquí?<br>C: partes para nuestros autos -bajo del auto  
>Z: bajalas plis-baja del auto<br>R: pero...-en vano ya la habian dejado con las dos bolsas negras  
>Las chicas se acercaron a "saludar" a los hermanos<br>Z: hola chicas  
>C: bastante tiempo sin verlas.<br>Z: ya se ven mas maduritas...—viendo las falditas de las chicas  
>C: bastante diría yo..-viendo los pechos de las chicas<br>Las chicas solo coqueteaban con ellos  
>Q: chicas ya dejenlos ya es hora de seguir practicando<br>K: un ratito mas y ya..—abrazada del brazo de Cody  
>J: si anda, hay que aprovechar que estan tus hermanos aquí...—abrazando a Zack<br>Rachel que aun estaba en la camioneta, ya se habia enganchado la guitarra, acercó las dos bolsas y abrió la puerta de la camioneta lo que causo que las chicas se asustaran  
>R: (bajando de la camioneta)...como es posible que me pongan a bajar estas bolsas..<br>Las chicas, incluyendo a Quinn solo se quedaron viendo a aquel "chico" que bajaba refunfuñando  
>R:...(jalando las bolsas) estan pesadas!<br>Rachel volteó y las chicas se le quedaron viendo con la boca abierta, les había gustado aquel guapo chico  
>Q: **Rachel! dios no puede ser!...mmm...que bonita se ve**<br>Rachel vio a las chicas que estaban en top y traían una falda cortísima, solo se sonrojo  
>R: eeehhhh...hola<br>Las chicas se acercaron a Rachel y la rodearon  
>Ana: Ray!—acercándosele y saltando frente a Rachel<br>Q: ***Ray?**  
>R: Anna?<br>Q: ***Anna?...se conocen?**  
>Viviana: Conoces a este bombon Anna?—acercandose coquetamente a Rachel<br>Q: **bombon?! Que le acaba de decir?!**  
>Quinn se había puesto celosa por el comentario<br>A: claro que sí! Es el chico del que les estaba contando...  
>Q: **Rachel es el chico?...ahora si que no entiendo...Anna piensa que Rachel es un chico...y piensa invitarla a que sea su pareja del baile!...no lo puedo permitir!...un momento...estoy celosa?...nunca había estado celosa..***<br>Las chicas miraban a Rachel de pies a cabeza  
>N: hola guapo, me llamo Nicol<br>D: yo soy Daniela...tienes unos ojos hermosos, los mejores que he visto  
>R: (nerviosa) eeemm gracias chicas pero yo no..<br>Quinn estaba super celosa  
>Q: **mis amigas estan coqueteando a Rachel?! y las zorras tambien!**<br>Todas las chicas se presentaron, le hacían halagos,Rachel solo reía nerviosamente, pues la intimidaban, pues a quien no si estaban en top  
>R: hola...Quinn **dios! esta en top! Que bella! Se me va a caer la baba!**<br>Q: -con los brazos cruzados- (celosa) hola—estaba molesta, cosa que Rachel notó  
>R: **que tendrá Quinn?...esta molesta...apuesto que Finn tiene algo que ver!**<br>Anna: se conocen?-mirando a la morena y a Quinn  
>Q: si!<br>Daniela: Quinn por que no nos habías dicho que tenías un amigo tan guapo?  
>Q: amigo? **piensan que es un chico, les seguiré el juego**<br>Karla: eres una egoísta  
>Q: no es eso, es solo que loo conocí apenas el lunes –mirando a Rachel<br>Cody jala a Rachel sacandola de las chicas  
>J: a donde te lo llevas?<br>Z: préstennoslo solo un momento  
>C: porque creen que eres un chico?<br>R: nose, no me dejan explicarles  
>Z: tengo una idea!<br>R: ya se lo que tramas y ni creas que...  
>C: ay andaleeee!<br>R: no!-cruzandose de brazos  
>Mientras tanto con las chicas...<br>Marisol: tenías razón amiga esta hermoso ese chico  
>Cecilia: y ya le vieron el trasero!<br>Todas voltearon a ver el trasero de Rachel y comenzaron a reírse  
>C: jaja mira! Te estan viendo el trasero!<br>Rachel se sonrojo  
>Z: te sonrojaste!—apuntando a las mejillas de la morena<br>R: y como quieres que no lo haga si unas chicas me estan zorreando!  
>Q: (celosa) ok ok no es para tanto—viendo hacia Rachel- **que no es para tanto? Si se ve hermosa! Pero no entiendo porque la llama Ray?***<br>Karla: estas loca?!  
>Alejandra: es uno de los chicos mas guapos que he visto!<br>Anna: les dije que estaba hermoso!  
>Nina: y lo vas a invitar a que sea tu pareja?<br>D: no! el va conmigo!  
>Cecilia: pues tu igual! Va conmigo!<br>A: con nadie! Yo lo vi primero!  
>Q: **que?! peleándose por Rachel! no va a ir con nadie!**<br>Q: no creo que vaya con nadie de ustedes  
>D: porque lo dices Quinn?<br>Q: el va conmigo...  
>A: contigo? Tu tienes novio...<br>Q: si pero quedamos en que por esta vez conseguiríamos a otra pareja y como yo no sabía que hablabas de mi amigo Ray yo ya lo había invitado antes, lo siento chicas...  
>K: ya ni modo, nos ganó Quinn<br>C: que suertuda!  
>Q: si claro pero sigamos ensayando...**jaja tontas! No iba a permitir que fuera con ustedes... solo falta concencer a Rachel... **<br>Las chicas pasaron riendo, coqueteando frente a Rachel y los gemelos que aún seguían discutiendo.  
>C: chicas que tal si las vemos ensayar su rutinas?<br>Nicol: claro no hay problema  
>Caminaron hasta el pedazo de jardín donde se encontraba la grabadora. Rachel y los gemelos se sentaron en el pasto casi junto a la grabadora<br>Nina: pon la música Q!  
>Quinn tenía planeado coquetear a Rachel así que sabiendo que la morena la miraba caminó hasta la grabadora que estaba cerca de ella. Se inclinó para encenderla, pero la falda era cortíta y dejo ver un poco de las bragas. Rachel se sonrojó<br>R: **Dios mio! Que sexy se ve! **  
>Rachel se había recostado en el pasto para ver mejor el panorama, Quinn volteó y vió que Rachel estaba tirada en el pasto viéndole los calzones, así que sonrío y se paró y se dirgió con las chicas a tomar su lugar<br>c: -viendo a Rachel—no creen que esta muy corta la falda de Quinn?  
>R: eh? para nada asi esta perfecta!<br>Zack le dio un golpe en la cabeza  
>R: auch! Que te pasa?!<br>Z: deja de estar zorrenado a mi hermanita—tapandole los ojos-  
>R: oye! Dejame ver!-se quitó las manos de Zack de sus ojos<br>C: ve todo lo que quieras menos a mi hermanita!

R: jaja si claro...no tengo la culpa que tu hermana sea tan...sexy  
>ZC: que dijiste?!  
>R: eeehhh nada<br>La música empezó y las chicas comenzaron a hacer sus rutinas. Quinn cada vez que podía veía a Rachel y Rachel no le quitaba la vista a Quinn. Cuando acabó...  
>R: (aplaudiendo) bravo! Fue genial!<br>C: la musica es perfecta!  
>Z: las mejores rutinas que he visto! :<br>R: las mejores porristas que he visto!  
>Las chicas comenzaron a reír y se acercaron con ellos<br>Anna: enserio les gusto?—sentandose junto a Rachel  
>C: si, y esas piruetas que hacen...<br>Z: wow! Por un momento creí que se caerían  
>Q: pero lo tenemos todo controlado—parandose frente a la Morena que solo le veía las piernas cosa que vieron los gemelos y le taparon los ojos de nuevo<br>C: no crees que esta muy corta tu falda?  
>Z: no nos gusta que andes por ahí con esa microfalda<br>C: no sabes todos los mirones que atraes—parandose y parando con él a Rachel  
>Z: le diremos a mama que alguien le aumente un poco—parandose<br>C: bueno chicas, las dejamos, tenemos que practicar—cargando a Rachel con un brazo  
>R: adios Quinn..<br>Los chicos y Rachel se fueron a ensayar al cuarto de Zack  
>Las chicas terminaron de ensayar las ultimas rutinas y se fueron. Quinn tomó la grabadora, la llevó a su habitación y luego se dirigio a investigar donde se encontraban<br>C: Rach te dejamos a que sigas ensayando  
>R: a donde van?<br>Z: a traer papitas para comer..  
>C: ahorita regresamos...<br>Quinn se dio cuenta que los gemelos habían salido del cuarto de Zack, se paró en la puerta y oyó que Rach estaba cantando y tocando, luego entró  
>Q: que bien cantas...tocas bien la guitarra<br>R: -dejando de cantar y viendo a Quinn—(nerviosa) gracias  
>Q:-se acerca a Rachel—porque Anna te llama Ray?<br>Rachel se pone nerviosa que Quinn se este acercando tanto, solo atina a caminar hacia atrás  
>R: (nerviosa) ehhh pues cuando la conocí ella me preguntó como me llamaba, yo le iba a decir mi nombre pero no me dejo acabar de decirselo, ella esta sorda o no se que y oyo Ray, pero...-ya había llegado su espalda a la pared del cuarto<br>Quinn solo sonrio y se acercó más sabiendo que ya no podía retroceder  
>Q: pero nada, vas a seguir fingiendo que eres un chico<br>R: -ah? pero...-viendo los pechos de Quinn  
>Q: -le sube la cara a Rachel—ya lo sabrás a su debido tiempo ok?<br>R: ok, ya no preguntó más..por cierto te ves hermosa  
>Quinn se sonrojo<br>R: y te ves aun mas hermosa cuando te sonrojas  
>Q: (sonrojada) gracias, tu...<br>No terminó de decir nada, los gemelos habían entrado  
>C: aquí estan las papitas!<br>Z: Q? Este no es lugar para que estés  
>C:-se acerca a su hermana y la toma del hombro— sera mejor que te vayas—viendo a Quinn<br>Z: si quieres estar aquí será mejor que te vistas decentemente—asentando las papitas en la cama  
>Cody sacó a Quinn<br>Z: te gusta nuestra hermana verdad?  
>R: me encanta! Desde que la vi<br>C: ya sospechábamos pero sera mejor que la olvides—sentandose en la cama  
>R: que?! estan locos<br>Z: -sentandose junto a su hermano—no estamos locos, sera lo mejor  
>C: lamentamos decirte esto pero recuerdas que tiene novio?<br>R: si! Es ese imbécil!  
>Z: ahora ya entiendo porque preguntaste si Quinn amaba a Finn<br>C: eres nuestra amiga y nos caes bien pero por más que logres gustarle a Quinn...  
>Z: nuestros padres jamas lo aceptarían<br>R: porque soy mujer verdad?  
>C: esa es una razón la otra es que...<br>Z: como te lo decimos...ellos quieren para Quinn un esposo millonario...  
>C: y ya la comprometieron con Finn, lo sentimos<br>R: no puedo creerlo! Que tal si Quinn no lo ama? No pueden obligarla!  
>Z: si pueden, ya lo hicieron...<br>C: y aunque Quinn no quiera por la fuerza será, nuestros padres ya lo tienen dicho  
>R: no voy a permitirlo!-caminando hacia la puerta<br>Zack se paró rápido y la paró  
>C: a donde crees que vas?<br>R: con sus padres!...dejenme!  
>Z: estas crazy?!<br>C: te vas a meter en problemas, no puedes llegar así con mis padres...  
>Z: que piensas decirles?<br>R: pues que amo a su hija y que no voy a dejar que la casen con Finn! Ahora si dejenme ir!  
>C. no niña! Tu te quedas aquí!<br>Z: además tu que sabes si Quinn no ama a Finn?-soltandola  
>R: tienes razón...le iré a preguntar—quiso salir pero la volvió a detener Zack<br>Z: oye, las cosas no son tan fáciles como las haces ver  
>C: claro que no, sabes que va a pensar de ti Quinn si llegas así nada mas..<br>Z: y le preguntas si ama a su novio?  
>C: te va a mandar a volar!<br>R: tiene razón, entonces que hago?  
>Z: por le momento dejar las cosas así..<br>C: mientras sigamos ensayando  
>R: (no muy convencida) ok ya que..<br>Mientras en el cuarto de Quinn..  
>Q: -sentada en un sillón de su terraza—estan linda con lo que me dice, no puedo creer que sea así conmigo...tampoco puedo creer que me haya puesto celosa...cuando la ví tuve tantas ganas de abrazarla...que me pasa?...me gusta Quinn?...eso no puede ser...ella es mujer yo soy mujer...he oido de mujeres a las que le gustan las mujeres, pero nunca creí que yo fuera una de esas...no no soy...a mi solo me gusta Rach...solo ella...creo que si me gusta...pero como paso...cuando paso...no se que me hizo pero me enamoro<br>Sonrió y se bañó, se vistió decentemente para comer una falda de mezclilla y una blusa blanca. Se acostó en su cama y comenzó a llorar porque sabía que sus padres jamás dejarian que estuviera con ella, no, la obligarían a estar con Finn, a ser infeliz el resto de su vida...  
>Rachel ya habia terminado de ensayar una canción, los gemelos se habían recostado en la cama, a oirla pero quedaron dormidos, la morena lo hizo a propósito para ir a buscar a Quinn, por eso tocaba una melodía suave en vez de una dura. Rachel se acercó a la cama<br>R: chicos?-pasando su mano frente a sus caras  
>R: genial! Estan dormidos!—habia levantado la voz lo que hizo que los gemelos balbucearan algo<br>R: ups! Mejor me callo...donde estará mi rubia?  
>Salio de la habitación, estaba en el segundo piso, había un pasillo y muchas puertas<br>R: cualquiera puede ser su habitación...creo que tendré que revisar puerta por puerta..  
>Así Rachel comenzó a abrir cada puerta hasta que llegó a la ultima del pasillo del lado izquierdo y abrio cuidadosamente la puerta y vio a Quinn que parecia estar llorando bocabajo en su enorme cama. Cerró la puerta cuidadosamente y se acerco a ella lentamente sin hacer ruido hacia su cama<br>Q: snif...snif-estaba sollozando  
>Rachel cuidadosamente puso sus manos apoyándolas en la cama, a los costados de la espalda de Quinn, se acercó a su oido y dulcemente le dijo<br>R: porque lloras Hermosa?  
>Quinn se asustó y se volteó rápido.<br>Las dos chicas se miraron  
>Q: eres tu...-viendo los ojos de rachel<br>Rachel notó las mejillas y la narizita de Quinn rojas y le dio ternura  
>R: porque llorabas?—manteniendo la misma posición<br>Quinn se dio cuenta que estaba rodeada por los brazos de Rachel y se puso nerviosa  
>Q: (nerviosa) no es nada<br>R: no puedes llorar por nada, anda dime  
>Q: no te incumbe—tratando de pararse pero Rachel seguía con sus brazos rodeándola<br>R: es por el tonto de tu noviecito no es cierto?—mirando a Quinn fijamente. Quinn no puede resistir la mirada de Rachel y la dirige hacia otro lado  
>Q: y si así fuera a ti no te importa—tratando de empujar a Rachel pero la morena tiene más fuerza<br>R: si me importa y mucho, no me gusta que llores, y menos por culpa de ese tonto  
>Quinn solo miró a Rachel<br>R: dime es por él?  
>Q: **no puedo decirte que es por ti!...que me gustas!...que nunca voy a poder estar contigo! Ser feliz!***<br>Quinn comenzó a llorar y empujo a Rachel y corrió hacia su balcón, ahí se sentó en un sillón que había ahí y se puso a llorar abrazando sus rodillas. Quinn se paró de la cama, caminó hasta el balcón y se paró en la entrada contemplando a Quinn. No le gusto que estuviera llorando, se acercó hacia Quinn, se paró detrás de ella. Quinn alzo la vista y no vio a Rachel creyó que ya se había ido  
>Q: (llorando) te necesito...—abrazando sus rodillas y llorando<br>Rachel sonrio y se sentó frente a la Rubia  
>R: (dulcemente) pues aquí me tienes..<br>Quinn alzó la vista sorprendida y se sonrojo porque Rachel oyó lo que dijo..  
>R: yo me preguntaba a quien necesitas?—viendo a Quinn<br>Q: (nerviosa) no...no se de que hablas-evitando la mirada de Rachel  
>R: mmmm que raro clarito oí que dijiste eso..—Rachel se quedo mirando a Quinn<br>Q: y?—viendo a Rachel  
>R: y que?—sonriendo<br>Q: piensas quedarte ahí sentada?  
>R: si, me gusta mirarte<br>Quinn sonrió  
>La morena se acordó del prendedor y lo saco de su bolsillo, lo dejo en su palma<br>Q: que tienes ahí?  
>R: una sorpresita (sonriendo)<br>Q: (sonriendo) y para quien es?  
>R: para alguien muy especial...osea tu<br>Q: (feliz) y que es?  
>R: cierra los ojos...<br>Quinn los cerró  
>R: y no los abras hasta que...bueno tu sabrás..ok?<br>Q: ok  
>Rachel se paró buscó en la mesa de noche de Quinn un papel y una pluma color rosa y escribio una notita. Luego regresó y puso la notita enfrente de Quinn y encima el prendedor. Se acercó a la mejilla de Quinn y le dio un cálido beso para luego salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.<br>Cuando Quinn abrió los ojos no encontró nada, bajó la vista y vió el prendedor  
>Q: es hermoso...—lo tomó y se percató de la notita que estaba abajo. La leyó:<br>Q: Quinn...se que este prendedor no es gran cosa para ti, pero lo compré especialmente pensando en ti...el color de tu cabello y el rosa de tu mejillas...eres muy especial...no quiero que sigas derramando lágrimas por "gente" que no vale la pena..te quiero mucho...Rachel...PD: nos vemos en la comida  
>Quinn mostro una sonrisota<br>Q: que linda! En serio me gusta! Me gusta!  
>Quinn guardó el prendedor y la notita en una cajita<br>Rachel había llegado al cuarto de Zack, entró sin hacer ruido, aún dormían los hermanos, una sonrisa traviesa salió de sus labios  
>R: jaja que tiernos se ven durmiendo, lastima que no será por mucho tiempo jaja-tomó su guitarra y tocó una nota alta, los hermanos se asustaron y se levantaron corriendo de la cama<br>R: (riendo) jajaja hubieran visto sus caras!..  
>Z: nos las vas a pagar Berry!<br>C: estaba soñando que conocía a Lindsey Lohan , y casi nos besamos!  
>R: jeje empiezo a correr?<br>Z: yo diría que sí  
>Rachel salió corriendo del cuarto, bajo las escaleras, atrás venían corriendo Cody y Zack, salieron de la mansión y comenzaron a perseguir a la pelinegra hasta que...<br>CONTINUARA 


	7. Chapter 7

...  
>Federic: la comida esta servida señores...<br>Viendo que los gemelos estaban agachados haciéndole cosquillas a alguien  
>Z: en un momento vamos Federic...sola deja que terminemos de darle su merecido jaja<br>R: (riendo) jaja...oiga...jaja oiga ayúdeme!...jaja (tenía colgada la guitarra)  
>C: te lo buscaste señorita...<br>R: (riendo) jaja lo siento!...jaja ya!...ya!  
>Z: creo que ya aprendiste que nada de travesuras para nosotros...—parándose junto con su hermano<br>R: jaja ay! ya me duele el abdomen de tanto reírme—parándose  
>C: osea, me duele el abdomen-imitando a Rachel<br>Z: jaja le duele de taaan flácido que esta jaja (flacido: Flaco, flojo, sin consistencia.)  
>R: para su información...<br>Se levanta la blusa y muestra un abdomen marcado, duro y nada de "flacido"  
>CZ:  
>C: wow! Nosotros que creímos que estaría todo aguadito...<br>Z: ...resultó todo lo contrario...dejame tocar  
>Los gemelos solo le picaban con un dedo el abdomen mientras Federic aun estaba ahí parado<br>F: ejem! Siento señores interrumpirlos de su...bueno...entretenida actividad pero la comida ya está lista  
>C: -dejo de picar el abdomen de la morena—y nuestros padres?...<br>Z:...ya llegaron?  
>F: si, ahora mismo los esperan en el comedor<br>C: ok gracias, Federic te queremos presentar a...—pasando un brazo por los hombros de Rachel  
>Z:.. nuestra nueva amiga—abrazando a la morena de igual manera que su hermano<br>R: que onda! Mucho gusto, me llamo Rachel Berry  
>F: mucho gusto también en conocerla señorita, yo soy Federic y soy el mayordomo de la Familia Fabray<br>Z: rach va a comer con nosotros..  
>C: diles a los otros que preparen otro asiento<br>R: espero que no sea ninguna molestia señor Fredeci  
>F: Federic y no se preocupe que nos gusta conocer a los amigos de la familia, me retiro-se fue caminando por el jardín<br>C: oye Rach, a que te gano en llegar primero!  
>Z: yo tambien! No nos alcanzas!<br>Los gemelos salieron corriendo dejando atrás a Rach  
>R: hey! Eso es trampa!<br>Corrió y dejo la guitarra a un lado de la camioneta, luego salió detrás de los hermanos, estos entraron a la mansión pero tropezaron y cayeron, atrás venía corriendo Rachel a toda velocidad, vió a los hermanos tirados tratando de pararse, quiso frenar pero ya era demasiado tarde  
>Z: quitate de encima tonto!<br>C: jaja fue tu culpa!—sobre Zack  
>Z: (volteo y vio que la morena se acercaba) CUIDADOOOOO!<br>R: AAAAAHHHHHH!  
>PUM! Cayó sobre los gemelos, pero el piso es muy rebaloso y Rachel sobre Cody y este sobre Zack comenzaron a deslizarse a toda velocidad<br>C: AAHHHH!  
>Z: A UN LADOOOO!<br>R: QUITENSEE!  
>Las personas de servicio corrían para no ser llevados por estos, otros caían al ser atropellados por los chicos<br>C: COMPERMISOO!  
>R: AAAHHH!<br>Z: AAAHHH!  
>Se acercaban a la puerta del comedor<br>R: (ve que se aproximan a una puerta cerrada) AAAHHH! VOY A MORIIIRRR!  
>CZ: (tambíen se fijaron que la puerta esta cerrada) VAMOS A MORIIIIIIRRR!  
>Mientras tanto en el comedor..<br>J: que esperan estos muchachos? -Sentada junto a su esposo, este estaba en la cabecera y Quinn estaba del otro lado junto a su padre  
>R: y porque hay un plato más?<br>F: es que una amiga de los gemelos vendrá a comer  
>J: ya veo, y que amiga es esa?<br>F: una llamada Rachel Berry  
>R: Berry...me suena<br>Q: **que tanto espera?...y si ya se arrepintió?...no creo si me dijo que aquí la vería**  
>J: ve a llamarlos de nuevo Federic<br>Federic que tenía consigo una bandeja con ensalada se acercó para abrir las dos enormes puertas del comedor. Apenas las abrió un poquito "algo" le arrebató la bandeja  
>F:<br>R: AAAHHHHH! (con la bandeja de ensalada en la cabeza)  
>Z: DIOOOOOOSSS!<br>Judy, Russel y Quinn se pararon de inmediato

J/R/Q:  
>R: que es esto?!<br>PUM! Se estrellaron en la pared, Rachel tenía lechuga, tomate y brócoli en la cabeza  
>Los padres y Quinn se acercaron<br>C: auch!  
>Z: quitense!—empujó a Rachel y Cody cayeron al suelo, luego se levanto<br>Los padres y Quinn solo veían atonitos la escena  
>C: dios! me duele la espalda!-parandose<br>R: -se levanto—AY! ESTOY VIVAAA!  
>Los tres se miraron<br>C/Z/R: OTRA VEEEZ!  
>J: explíquenme esto?!<br>Los tres se asustaron y voltearon rapidamete  
>C: hola madre...<br>R: porque entraron de esa manera la comedor!  
>Quinn solo reía de sus ocurrencias estaba parada junto a su padre<br>Z: pues...  
>C: miren! Ella es nuestra amiga Rachel!<br>R: la que esta debajo de la ensalada?  
>Ra: eeemm...jeje hola (quitándose una rodaja de tomate de la cabeza)<br>Quinn río mas al ver la cabeza de Rachel con ensalada  
>J: hola Rachel nosotros somos los señores Fabray mucho gusto<br>R: tienes unos ojos muy bonitos  
>Ra: gracias señor<br>R: dime Russel  
>J: a mi Judy<br>Rachel asintió con la cabeza  
>R: pasen a sentarse, ustedes (dirigiéndose a dos personas de servicio) limpien esto<br>Rachel fue más abusada y corrió para sentarse junto a Quinn  
>J: ya puedes ordenar que traigan la comida Federic..<br>F: en un momento, solo que no habrá ensalada  
>R: no hay problema, de todas formas hoy no tenía ganas<br>Q: y que comeré yo? recuerda que estoy a dieta..  
>Quinn solo la volteó a ver sorprendida<br>J: ...asi me gusta que te cuides hija  
>R: **a dieta! si asi esta rebien! y su mama todavía le dice que esta bien! Le anda metiendo ideas en su cabezita..**<br>Z: jaja puedes comer de la cabeza de Rach..  
>Quinn sólo vió a una Rachel sonrojada y mostró una sonrisa<br>R: y cuentanos Rachel, como conociste a nuestros hijos?  
>R: es que yo soy la vocalista de su banda...<br>Z: y es la mejor que hemos tenido...  
>C: canta muy bien ...<br>Z:...y también toca la guitarra super  
>J: ya veo..<br>Los cocineros trajeron la comida, eran muchos platos. Rachel abrió bien grande los ojos pues nunca había visto tanta comida junta...Quinn volvió a sonreir  
>R: **estoy en el cielo de la comida!...a comer!**<br>la morena comenzó a comer rápidamente, todos la veían pues nunca habían visto a nadie comer con tanta rapidez...Quinn cuidadosamente y sonriendo comenzó a comer otra ensalada que le habían vuelto a preparar rápidamente  
>R: porque esa sonrisa hija?<br>J: es por Finn?  
>En ese momento se hizo un silencio, todos dejaron de comer, los gemelos se voltearon a ver, Rachel miró a Quinn , se trago el bocado que tenía. La rubia se puso nerviosa, sabía que Yulia la miraba, pero no la volteó a ver, su mamá quería una respuesta y no creía que quisiera escuchar lo que en realidad ocasiono la sonrisa de su hija..<br>Ra: **tenían que meterlo de tema de conversación...**  
>Q: (nerviosa) em...si...es por el<br>Rachel bajo la mirada hacia su plato, los gemelos solo la vieron  
>R: **diablos! Si lo quiere! **<br>Ru: -comiendo—jaja por que mas podría ser...por cierto hija te trajo un ramo de rosas  
>J: las deberías de ver...estan preciosas!<br>Q: y donde están?  
>Ru: en la sala de estar...pero eso no es todo<br>J: claro que no...te compró unos hermosos aretes con diamantes! Y un collar precioso igual!  
>R: **mejor que mi estúpido prendedor!**<br>Ru: tu novio tiene muy buen gusto...  
>Rachel estaba celosísima, solo atinaba a morder fuerte la carne...los gemelos no sabían que hacer para cambiar la conversación, ya que a sus padres no les gustaba que los interrumpieran cuando hablaban de Finn<br>J: lo mejor y mas caro para mi hija...—siguio comiendo  
>Ru: dinos Rachel cuales negocios de aquí pertenecen a tu familia?<br>R: negocios?  
>J: si, las empresas que tienen su nombre, que les pertenecen...<br>R: eehh mis padres no tienen ninguna empresa...  
>Los padres de Quinn al oír eso dieron un leve tosido y los gemelos se pusieron nerviosos, si bien habían roto una regla de la familia: traer a la casa gente que no es de su "círculo" de su clase<br>J: como? Osea que tu...  
>Ru: a que se dedican tus padres?<br>R: tengo 2 padres mi papa leroy se queda en casa y mi padre Hiram trabaja en su empresa de ropa...**creo que no debí de haber venido aquí**  
>J: **esta niña es hija de un empleado!** donde vives?<br>R: al otro lado de la ciudad...  
>JRu:  
>Russel y su esposa mostraron una cara de desagrado ...cosa que vio Rachel y solo agacho la cabeza, los gemelos se vieron entre sí y Quinn dirigio la mirada a su plato<br>R: **no tengo nada que hacer aquí..que tonta eres! ** -se paró—yo..me tengo que ir...con permiso—comenzó a caminar  
>Z: espera! Falta el postre...<br>J: -viendo a Zack—no hay postre!...retirate por favor  
>Rachel salió caminando lo más rápido que pudo, Quinn solo la vió irse, no se sintió bien como la habían tratado sus padres. Apenas vieron salir a la morena...<br>Ru: como se atreven a invitarla sabiendo que no es de nuestra clase!  
>J: han roto una regla importante de esta casa!<br>C: pero es nuestra amiga..  
>Z: si, eso no tiene nada malo...<br>R: nada de malo! No tiene dinero! No tiene nada que hacer acá! -aporrenado la mesa con su puño  
>Quinn y los gemelos se asustaron<br>J: es hija de un empleado! Empleado de nuestra familia! Que no vuelva a suceder! Entendido?!  
>Los gemelos asintieron con la cabeza<br>R: ahora retírense a su habitación...  
>CZ: con permiso...-salieron del comedor para irse a sus respectivas habitaciones  
>J: hija que a ti ni se te ocurra hacer lo mismo<br>Q: no madre  
>Siguieron comiendo en silencio<p>

La morena estaba parada frente a la mansión  
>R: ojalá yo pudiera tener dinero, solo tendría que conquistar a Quinn, pero mi problema es mayor ...tengo que conseguir millones de dolares y conquistar a Quinn..<br>Se sentó en un escalón de la entrada, salio Federic..  
>F: los señores me mandan su mochila...<br>R: gracias Fredeci—la tomó  
>F: de nada señorita, y soy Federic—se metio de nuevo<br>R: -se colgó la mochila-mejor me voy...mi patineta!  
>Corrió a la camioneta y trato de abrir la puerta pero tenía seguro<br>R: FUCK! FUCK! No puede ser! Hoy no es mi dia!  
>La camioneta era alta, hizo pinino para ver su patineta, ahí estaba, sobre el asiento<br>R: porque no se me ocurrió sacarla! ahora como demonios me voy!  
>Cogió la guitarra y se la colgó<br>Y: maldición! Tendré que irme caminando...lo bueno es que la agencia no esta muy lejos  
>Comenzó a caminar para irse de ese lugar. La rubia estaba asomada en una gran ventana de la sala de estar, vió como se iba caminando Rachel, por dentro se sentía mal por permitir ese trato de parte de sus padres...<br>Ru: y? Te gustaron hija?  
>J: verdad que son hermosos?<br>Q:-volteandose- si muy bonitos  
>J: las rosas estan hermosas...<br>R: que tienes hija no te veo que estes contenta  
>Q: estoy cansada, eso es todo, las rutinas son muy pesadas<br>J: mejor ve a descansar...  
>Q: ok eso haré—estaba a punto de irse pero...<br>R: hija olvidas llevarte tus regalos, bueno solo llevate los aretes y el collar, alguien te subira las rosas  
>Quinn tomó el collar y los aretes, subió a su habitación y los guardó donde estaban sus joyas y demás, se salió al balcón y se sentó en el dichoso sillón<br>Q: este amor es simplemente...imposible, por un momento pensé que habría una posibilidad pero ya se esfumo...cuando vi tu carita llena de inocencia, de ternura, de...jaja ensalada ...algo me invadió...algo llamado amor? acaso eso es el amor?...  
>Mientras tanto Rachel seguía caminado y caminando...<br>PIIIII! PIIIII!  
>Rachel volteó rápido y se dio cuenta que era Gary el que se acercaba en su auto, no era de lujo ni nada pero un carro es un carro y esta bien cuidado<br>R: (moviendo las manos) GARY! GARY! AQUÍ!  
>Gary paró al lado de Rachel<br>G: que haces aquí?  
>R: caminando?<br>G: jaja si pero y tu bicicleta?...  
>R: dejame subir y luego te cuento...<br>G: sube que no tiene seguro  
>Rachel abrió la puerta del copiloto, se sentó y se dirigieron al trabajo<br>G: ahora si cuentame donde dejaste tu bici  
>R: en casa, es que me meti al equipo de skate de Carlos y decidi andar mejor en mi patineta para ir practicando<br>G: tu si le hiciste caso eh?  
>R: a que te refieres?<br>G: a todos los chicos nos pregunto pero ninguno le hicimos caso, jaja nadie sabe de eso...  
>R: jaja solo saben reparar autos...tambien se tocar la guitarra<br>G: si que esta bonita...se ve muy cara como le hiciste para comprarla?  
>R: yo no la compré unos amigos de la banda lo compraron...esta genial! Me encantó desde que la vi!<br>G: oí bien? dijiste que estas en una banda?  
>R: si, soy la vocalista y tambien toco la guitarra, los chicos tocan super!<br>G: y como se llama? A ver si los he oido  
>R: jeje no tienen nombre<br>G: jaja definitivamente no los he oido...y a todo eso y la patineta..  
>R: es una larga historia, yo estaba en...<br>Le contó toso, Gary se saco de onda por los padres de la rubia pero le dijo que era normal que se comportaran así, llegaron al trabajo, pero estacionaron el auto una esquina mas allá, el dueño de la agencia (Russel) no quería que los coches de los empleados estuvieran en la entrada de la mecanica porque decía que daba mala impresión y reputación..Cuando la pelinegra entró, Carlos corrió con ella y la jaló  
>C: Rachel! Rachel! tengo mucha información..<br>R: genial! Calmate...calmate..ya estas calmado?  
>C: si! Si!<br>R: bien ahora...sueltalo!  
>C: ok investigue mucho...<br>R: dime! Dime!  
>C: me costó mucho trabajo pero lo logré!..<br>R: que bien! dime..  
>C: no fue fácil estar preguntando...<br>R: te entiendo...  
>C: espero que no te hagas para atras..<br>R: no te lo juro...pero ya dimeeeee!  
>C: ok ok sus flores favoritas son los claveles, su color favorito el rosa, toca el piano...le gusta la comida italiana, por eso su restaurante..<br>R: ah ya veo y que más...  
>C: le gusta el patinaje más el de hielo, su estación favorita la primavera, estudia en el colegio privado mas caro de Lima...<br>R: bueno eso es obvio...  
>C: hay mas..le gusta las fresas, practica el tennis y la gimnasia..<br>R: (sonriendo) así que es muy flexible eh?  
>C: jaja en que andas pensando?<br>R: eh? (se sonrojo) nada nada...hay mas?  
>C: si..le encanta ir de compras, es la capitana de su equipo de porristas..<br>R: de eso me enteré hoy..  
>C: su tipo de música pues es el pop ya sabes lo que oyen los fresas<br>R: un momento...ella no es fresa!  
>C: jaja si...eso también averigué! Aunque no lo quieras aceptar es verdad..tienes que creerme, me costo mucho la información<br>R: ok lo que digas, una pregunta de donde la sacaste?  
>C: preguntando a los de la agencia, se ve que conocen muy bien a Quinn<br>R: que suerte tengo, jaja! Le dije a Vitya que...  
>Vitya estaba detrás de ella...Carlos le hacía señas que se callará..<br>R: que yo sola podía averiguar todo, no necesitaba de su ayuda...que te pasa Carlos?..actuas como mono  
>C: ¬¬<br>R: jaja y como te iba diciendo ese Vitya no se salió con la suya, yo soy mucho mas lista y..  
>V: asi?—detrás de ella<br>Rachel solo se voltea y sin verlo a la cara sigue hablando...  
>R: si, mira le estoy contando a Carlos que...que<br>La morena captó que el que estaba atrás era Vitya! Y ahora lo ve a la cara  
>R: jeje hola Vitya...que se haces por aquí..<br>V: que hablabas de mi Rachel?  
>R: (nerviosa)eehh.. le contaba a Carlos que en este mundo no hay ser humano mas listo que tu..jeje<br>V: si como no Berry, te oí estaba justo detrás de ti!  
>R: porque no me avisas?!—refiriendose a Carlos<br>C: te hize señas pero me dijiste que eras un mono!  
>R: ups! Jeje Vitya era una pequeña e inocente bromita...jeje<br>V: ahora me dicen todo de lo que hablaban?!  
>C: le decia a Rachel todo lo que averigue de...<br>Rachel reacciono y le pateo el pie  
>Rachel silba inocentemente, como que ella no fue la que pateo a Carlos<br>C: AAAAHHH!—saltando y agarrandose el pie  
>R: del equipo de skate! Es que me meti a su equipo...era de eso, nada importante—viendo a Carlos amenazadoramente<br>V: (no muy convencido) ok...ahora pónganse a trabajar que ya perdieron mucho tiempo aquí charlando de sus tonteras...—se fue  
>C: demonios Rachel! porque hiciste eso?!<br>R: fue tu culpa! Casi sueltas la sopa! Me ibas a quemar! Jaja por suerte mis reflejos son rápidos y te calle la boca a tiempo..  
>C: vaya pateas duro...<br>R: jaja es que entreno soccer, que por cierto jugamos mañana y ni siquiera se donde esta mi uniforme...  
>Vitya (gritando): BERRY! A TRABAJAR!<br>Rachel dio un brinquito y fue con Gary  
>G: jaja solo así te apuras...<br>R: ...y que voy a hacer hoy?—viendo como Gary destornillaba algo del motor  
>G: primero lo de siempre—apuntando con el destornillador a la cubeta y el mechudo que estaban apoyadas en una pared junto al grifo de agua...<br>G: pero ponte el uniforme primero...  
>Rachel saco de su mochila la gorra y la camisa, luego la tiró en la pared, se puso el uniforme y fue por la cubeta, la llenó de agua y comenzó su labor, en eso llega un auto y de el baja nada menos que Finn...<br>F: vengo por mi auto...  
>Luis: (timido) aun no esta listo...<br>F: que?! como que aun no! lo traje el lunes!  
>L: si pero el problema era muy grande y se tuvo que desarmar todo el motor y...<br>F: no saben hacer nada! de seguro se la pasan sin hacer nada!  
>Rachel reconoció esa voz y soltó el mechudo...<br>Miguel: le aseguro que trabajamos duro, pero las piezas fueron muy difíciles de conseguir..  
>F: tu no te metas gordo! Nadie te hablo!<br>R: oye tu pedazo de imbecil! No tienes porque gritarle a los chicos! ni faltarle al respeto!  
>F: tu otra vez! Ya te dije que no tienes el minimo de hablarme asi!<br>R: y yo ya te dije que te digo como se me de la gana!  
>Finn se acercó a golpearla pero Miguel lo detuvo<br>F: suéltame gordo! voy a mandarlo a que siga haciendo su cochino trabajo!  
>R: AH! estupido!<br>Se acerco a golpearlo pero Gary la detuvo como no pesaba la cargo de un solo brazo, la rodeo en la cintura sus pies y manos quedaron al aire  
>R: dejame le tapo la boca con un puño! –forcejeando para que la suelte<br>G: no Rachel, detente no hagas nada...el es mas grande que tu!  
>R: Voy a darle un buen golpe para que se calle de una vez!—moviendo rápido sus pies y estirando sus brazos para tratar de llegar a Finn<br>Vitya oyó gritos y salió para ver que pasaba..  
>V: BERRY! Te dejo un momento sola y ya haces tu escandalo!<br>Fi: Vitya! Diles que me suelten!—pues Miguel, Luis y Kike lo tenian sujetado..  
>V: chicos suéltenlo por favor..<br>Vitya ahora le quito a Rachel a Gary pero la sujetaba de igual manera, solo que sus pies apuntaban a Finn...  
>V: que pasa Finn?<br>F: ese pedazo de duende me quería golpear!—apuntando a Rachel  
>R: pero hubieras oido lo que le dijo a los chicos!—su cabeza estaba del lado contrario<br>V: no les dije nada!  
>R: que sii!—moviendo sus pies para tratar de patearlo pero estaba muy lejos<br>V: chicos ya esta el auto de Finn?  
>Luis: en unos minutos mas...<br>V: ok, ustedes sigan, Finn espéralos cuando terminen dale el dinero a uno de ellos, yo me encargó de este asunto, refiriéndose a Rachel. Se dio la vuelta, ahora Rachel veía a Finn, le sacó la lengua y luego le mostró el dedo grosero...  
>Finn estaba encabronado de nuevo, se apoyo en su carro y tuvo que esperarse...<br>En la oficina...  
>R: -sentada en una de las dos sillas frente al escritorio de Vitya—antes de que me regañes dejame explicarte<br>V: te escucho...—sentado en la silla detrás de su escritorio  
>R: Finn comenzó a gritarle a los chicos, se molesto porque su auto no estaba a tiempo, creyó que se la pasaron sin hacer nada y yo solo lo defendí, pero me quiso golpear, y los chicos lo detuvieron...<br>V: y tu no lo querias golpear?  
>R: claro que si! Ya tenía el puño preparado pero Gary me cargó..<br>V: que no vuelva a pasar Berry...  
>Rachel hizo como que no lo oyó<br>V: oiste? Que no vuelva a pasar..  
>R: shit...esta bien<br>V: pero no solo lo querias golpear por eso...  
>R: eh? a que te refieres?<br>V: querias golpearlo tambien porque es novio de Quinn no?  
>Rachel solo agacho la cabeza<br>V: lo sabia, y Finn sabe que te gusta su novia?  
>R: no pero si lo supiera me da igual!<br>V: pero no Finn dejaría a Quinn, se ve que la quiere mucho y... Quinn tambien  
>R: que apoyo de tu parte! (sarcasmo)<br>V: me equivocó?  
>R: quiza un poco...—recordando lo que paso hace unas horas<br>V: ya que aclaramos esta situación...  
>R: ya se...ya me voy..te dejo en paz..<br>V: una cosita antes...—sacando algo de su escritorio  
>Rachel arqueo una ceja¿?<br>R: wow! Gracias!  
>Tomando la foto de Quinn<br>V: no me agradezcas...es para que ademas de ser tu jefe me veas como un amigo  
>R: claro que si! Vaya se ve hermosa! La cuidare mucho!<br>V: ahora ya dejame trabajar a gusto  
>R: ok...jaja! ahora ya me caes bien!<br>V: que antes no?  
>R: jaja sin comentarios, ya me voy "amigo"..—se dirigio a la puerta<br>V: solo no vayas a...  
>PUM! Rachel aporreó la puerta sabía que le molestaba..<br>V: ah! dios! me va a romper la puerta...—sigui trabajndo  
>R: jeje lastima que no puedo ver la cara que pone..<br>Hector: Rachel ya se fue..  
>R: eh? quien?<br>Kike: Finn!  
>R: ah ese tonto..y?<br>Luis: nos aventó el dinero!  
>R: se salio con la suya!<br>Gary: que te dijo Vitya?  
>R: que no me meta con el Finntonto ese...(en tono de fastidio, y de burla)<br>Carlos: y nada más?  
>R: no! me regalo algo...miren!—mostrandoles la foto de Quinn..<br>M: a ver!—le quito la foto  
>R: devuélvemela!-saltaba para alcanzar la foto pero la mano de Miguel con la foto estaban muy altas para ella<br>H: -le quito la foto a Miguel—esta bien bonita...  
>R: no la vayan a romper!<br>Se la fueron pasando entre todos  
>G: jaja tienes buenos gustos Rach...<br>L: muy buenos diría hoy...  
>Rachel de un salto bien calculado le arrebato la foto a Kike<br>R: ja! Te gane!—guardando la foto en su pantalón  
>M: brincaste como un conejo jaja<br>H: hay algo que no pueda hacer la increíble Rachel Berry?  
>G: haces de todo...juegas foot, skate, cantas...dinos que no puedes hacer?<br>R: sencillo jaja...sumar!  
>Todos comenzaron a reír...Luego de unas horas mas Rachel salio de su trabajo, Gary ofreció a llevarla, de mala gana tuvo que aceptar pues su casa estaba prácticamente al otro lado de lima...<br>R: estoy de vueltaaaaaaa! –aventando la mochila donde siempre osea junto a la puerta  
>L: hija! Como te fue?—saliendo de la cocina<br>R: mal Pa-tirandose al sillon  
>L: - apoyándose en la cabecera del sillón y viendo su hija con la cabeza entre los cojines—cuentame que paso?<br>R:-se sienta—me di cuenta de algo...nunca de los nunca jamas voy a poder estar con la rubia..  
>I: no me digas...algo paso en esa dichosa comida<br>R: exacto! Sus padres supieron que no soy millonaria y no les agrado la idea asi que mejor me salí...ni me pude despedir de Quinn  
>I: -se sienta junto a su hija—no te preocupes, tu misma dijiste que el dinero no te iba a impedir conquistarla, y no puedes echarte ahora para atrás, no pierdas las esperanzas Rachel..<br>R: gracias papa no se que haria sin ti  
>I: y esa guitarra?<br>R: ah esta padre verdad? Los hermanos Fabray la compraron..y ya me aprendí la primera canción..  
>I: que buenos son<br>R: nada que con sus padres...jaja a que no sabes que le di hoy a Quinn?  
>I: dime<br>R: un prendedor muy...  
>I: muy que?<br>R: nada olvidalo, en la comida los padres de Quinn le dijeron que Fiiiiiiiiinn le había regalado unas rosas, un collar y aretes de diamantes, mejores que mi estupido prendedor!...nunca se lo pondría..no tiene diamantes ni oro ni plata ni nada es muy simple para ella...  
>I: eso tu no lo sabes...por cierto hija y tu patineta?<br>R: me asaltaron y la robaron...  
>I: QUE?!<br>R: jaja es broma, se me quedó en la camioneta de los gemelos...olvidé sacarla por suerte no deje la mochila..  
>I: donde tienes la cabeza...ya ven a cenar..hoy hice churros..<br>R: mmmm...que ricos... ya sentí el olor..—fue y se sento en la mesa  
>R: hubieras visto toda la comida que sirven en esa casa, bandejas y mas bandejas...<br>I: jaja ya me imagino la cra que has de haber puesto...-le asentó un plato con 2 churros  
>R: jaja ay papa mira estos churros...estan deformes! jajaj<br>I: es que tenia tiempo que no los hacia.  
>R—se comio un churro—por lo menos saben bien...—saco la foto de Quinn del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón- mira! Vitya me la dio!<br>I:-tomo la foto—vaya si que esta bonita hija, al fin conozco a la famosa Quinn  
>R: jaja te dije que era hermosa...—se comió el otro churro-<br>R: listo! Ya acabe!  
>I: hija! Ni siquiera tomaste tu vaso leche!<br>R: no hay problema...ahorita me lo tomo...glu...glu—se tomo el vaso de leche  
>Rachel se paró<br>R: ahora a ver la tele!  
>I: no señorita...ve a bañarte, estas bien sucia<br>R: ash! Me gustaba mas cuando me bañabas era menos cansado...ya que..  
>I: y no olvides sacar tu uniforme de soccer<br>R: si lo encuentro...no lo he visto desde el ultimo partido osea hace un mes...por cierto esta limpio?  
>I: si recuerdo haberlo lavado...tu bañate que yo lo buscó<br>Así la morena subio a su cuarto, se baño y cambió: boxer blanco, blusa roja, y calcetines negros  
>I: voy a meterlo a tu mochila...tu uniforme de trabajo mañana lo lavo<br>R: ahora si puedo ver la tele?  
>I: si pero un rato nada mas..<br>R: jaja ok...  
>Termino de ver la tele, mejo dicho su padre se la desconecto porque no quería dejarla y se fue a dormir mañana seria otro gran dia..soño con la rubia<br>Mientras tanto Llena tambien soñaba con Rachel , en que algun día su sueño de estar con ella se haga realidad.. 


	8. Chapter 8

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR DARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER ESTE FIC... ME ENCANTARIA DEJARAN COMENTARIOS... COMENTAR NO CUESTA NADA... VALE? BUENO PUES DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA

Al otro dia...ya es jueves..  
>en el cuarto de Quinn<br>Q:-sentandose en la cama y estirandose-que hermoso sueño...fue tan real...sus manos se sentian tan reales y tan suaves...pero solo eso fue un sueño..caminar las dos tomadas de la mano en un parque sería de lo mas lindo...  
>TOC! TOC!<br>Federic:-detras de la gran puerta- ya esta despierta señorita?  
>Q: ya! en unos momentos estoy lista!<br>F: cuando baje ya estara listo su desayuno en el comedor..me retiro  
>Q: ok! gracias!<br>Quinn salio de su cama, saco su uniforme escolar y en una mochilita blanca guardo su uniforme de porrista y sus pompones...se dirigio al baño abrio el grifo y mientras que la enorme tina se llenaba comenzo a desvestirse mostrando su escultural figura...despues del baño, salio y se puso su uniforme escolar, se dirgio al tocador y se hizo un maquillaje natural se seco el pelo y se lo dejo suelto, tomo la mochilita blanca...entro al comedor y se percato de que sus padres no estaban por lo tanto no desayunarian con ella como siempre..se sento en la silla frente a su plato con su fruta y su vaso con jugo de zanahoria, era la silla donde la tarde anterior estaba sentada Rachel y un sentimiento de tristeza la invadio..  
>F: como amanecio señorita?-entrando al comedor y parandose a un lado de ella<br>Q: muy bien, y mis padres?  
>F: tuvieron que hacer un viaje de negocios<br>Q: y porque no me avisaron?  
>F: es que ya se encontraba dormida y no quisieron molestarla...<br>Q: y mis hermanos aun no se levantan?  
>F: jaja no, ya sabe como son ellos de dormilones ayer no dejaron dormir a sus padres.<br>Q: que tanto hacian?  
>F: tocaban sus instrumentos a todo volumen, su padre tuvo que ir a regañarlos..<br>Q: esos nunca cambian.. (comiendo)  
>Hubo silencio unos minutos hasta que Federic lo rompio<br>F: puedo hacerle una pregunta señorita?  
>Q: esta bien dime..<br>F: me quede con la duda ayer que vi salir a la señorita Rachel, que fue lo que paso?  
>Quinn se trago el bocado y bajo la mirada<br>Q: mis padres prácticamente la corrieron  
>F: oh ya entiendo pero porque?<br>Q. es que ella es...  
>F: pobre cierto?...<br>Q: eeemm..si pobre..y ya sabes como son mis padres tienen esas tonta ley de no traer a la casa a personas que no son de nuestra clase  
>F: a mi me cayo bien...jaja es muy chistosa...recuerdo su entrada al comedor<br>Quinn recordo y mostro una sonrisa para luego reirse  
>Q: jaja esa ensalada la hacia ver muy linda—se dio cuenta lo que habia dicho y se sonrojo<br>Federic se dio cuenta y solo mostro una sonrisa  
>F: eso significa que no volverá?<br>Q: no creo—con un tono triste cosa que noto Federic y este solo medio cerro los ojos...  
>F: mmm pues tendra que volver...<br>Q: -volteo a ver a Federic—como?  
>F: olvido su patineta en la camioneta de los gemelos...tendra que venir a buscarla<br>Quinn abrio grande los ojos  
>Q:**eso significa que la volvere a ver**<br>Q: puedes hacerme un favor Federic?  
>Federic ya tenia idea de lo que le pediria...<br>F: claro señorita..que desea?  
>Q: baja la patineta y llevala a mi cuarto si?<br>F: mmmm lo que usted diga..bueno me retiro para que termine de desayunar el chofer la esperara a fuera como siempre  
>Q: si gracias—comiendo felizmente su ensalada<br>La porrista termino de desayunar tomo la mochilita blanca que habia dejado junto a ella y se dirigio al estudio por su mochila rosa escolar, salio de la mansión luego de que los dos porteros le abrieran las puertas y frente a ella se encontraba una lujosa limusina blanca, bajo las escaleras de la entrada y entro a la limosina luego de que uno de los porteros le abriera la puerta, la limosina salio de la mansión (autor: ) ...ya en el colegio el chofer bajo y se dirigio a la puerta de donde Quinn se encontraba le abrio la puerta para que la porrista saliera como una verdadera princesa..  
>Las tres amigas saludaron a Quinn...y enseguida comenzaron las preguntas<br>B: Quinn hablanos de Ray,  
>Nicol: si nos encantó..parece un muñequito de porcelana<br>N: no seas mala, cuentanos algo sobre el, donde estudia..ke hace..  
>Q: (un tanto celosa) para que? si todas ustedes tienen novio y si no mal recuerdo tu britt eres novia de santana..<br>Las amigas no dijeron nada por unos minutos  
>N: bueno dinos aunque sea si tiene novia..<br>Q: nose..  
>B: no sabes! Pero si son amigos!<br>Q: de hecho apenas y lo conoci el lunes..no se nada  
>N: preguntale que si no tiene por mi dejo a Maximiliano..<br>Todas la chicas la voltearon a ver  
>N: es broma jaja<br>S: Anna ya le puso el ojo y ella no tiene novio  
>B: es cierto...que suerte!<br>S: de seguro que le trata de llegar...  
>Q (celosa) no! nunca le haria caso!<br>N: ah no y porque?  
>Q: (nerviosa) ahh pues porquee...porque...oseaaaaaaa es Anna!<br>Todas se rieron  
>S: Si es anna la wapetona del cole<br>En eso frente a ellas se estaciona el convertible de Finn...venia con sus amigos.  
>F: ya llegue mi amor—bajando del auto y acercándose a Quinn<br>El uniforme de los chicos era negro y rojo, la camisa tenía dos rayas verticales rojas en un extremo y el escudo del colegio del otro lado a la altura del pecho y en la parte de atrás estaba su numero en rojo y arriba de este el nombre del jugador, el short era negro con el numero en un extremo, las calcetas eran rojas.  
>Q: veo que ya vienen con su uniforme...<br>F: si amor, jaja! Somos los numero uno!  
>Los tres chicos: siiii!<br>F: y sus uniformes?  
>Q: aca—mostrando la mochilita blanca<br>F: y porque no lo traes puesto ya ves que me encanta verte con eso puesto..—lazándole una mirada lujoriosa  
>Q:-le da un empujoncito— a diferencia de ustedes nosotras si tenemos clases...<br>Max: que mal! Y no han visto si ya llegaron los otros equipos perdedores jaja!  
>N: vi a un chico por ahí que pareceria ser de otro colegio..pero lo perdi de vista<br>Ricky: yo kiero ver al equipo de chicas...no para zorrearlas sino para burlarme de ellas jaja  
>William: si jaja como se atreven a participar..esto es juego de hombres no de viejas pero allá ellas jaja<br>Q: al parecer estan muy convencidos de que ganaran?  
>F. que cosas dices amor es obvioo...somos los mejores<br>Chicos: siiiiiii!  
>Q:¬¬<br>Suena la campana..  
>Q: bueno chicos hay que ir a clases luego los alcanzamos..<br>F: pero que ya tengan puestos sus uniformes jaja-los chicos se rien  
>Quinn y las chicas llegaron a su salon, tuvieron su clase de frances, Quinn lo hablaba bien padre..al terminar las chicas cogieron las mochilitas donde traian guardado su uniforme de porristas y pompones y se dirigieron a los vestidores que estaban en los campos verdes del colegio...<br>Mientras tanto afuera del prestigiado colegio se encontraba un grupo de chicas reunidas..  
>Catherine: a que hora jugamos entrenador?<br>Rodolfo (entrenador): pues ustedes solo van a jugar de ultimo con el equipo que gane de los varones...  
>Sofia: yo tengo una pregunta..<br>R: a ver dila  
>S: cuando vamos a tener uniformes nuevos?..<br>Todas las chicas comenzaron a hablar rapido pues querían nuevos uniformes, los que tenian ya estaban muy viejos y ya una que otra parte tenia hoyitos...  
>R: chicas ya hemos hablado de esto antes...saben pues que...son muy caros y nuestra economia no es la mejor...y la junta anterior que tuve con sus padres acordamos que hasta no se halla ahorrado lo suficiente no mandaríamos hacer nuevos..<br>Las chicas quedaron decepcionadas pero que mas podrían hacer, era cierto que el dinero en situaciones como estas era de mucha ayuda...  
>Karen: y los chicos cuando piensan llegar?<br>R: en unos 15 min máximo ya estan aquí...esperémoslos—con mala cara las chicas tuvieron que esperar...estaban tan desesperados con todo eso de los uniformes y los chicos que no llegan que aun no se daba cuenta que faltaba una pequeña integrante...  
>Mientras en los vestidores...<br>Q: chicas que bien nos vemos con estos uniformes!—viendose frente a un gran espejo  
>S: uuuyy jaja somos la envidia de todas las del colegio...<br>N: si, ya quisieran estar en nuestros zapatos...  
>S: y las demas no piensan venir a cambiarse?<br>B: tranquila sany, ya estan listas, las vi sentadas charlando en las gradas que estan por ahí...  
>Q: solo falta retoque de maquillaje..—mientras sacaba de la mochilita un estuche con maquillaje...<br>N: Quinny este maquillaje es genial! Pero como lo conseguiste si aun falta un mes para que salga a la venta...  
>Q: jaja ya ves...me lo obsequiaron solo por tomarme unas cuantas fotos con el...<br>N: oseeaaaa jaja...me das?..  
>Q: jaja si claro...—terminaron de maquillarse y luego de una charla de chicas salieron se dirigieron a la cancha donde sus novios se encontraban calentando...claro que no faltaron las miradas lujoriosas por parte de los chicos que pasaban junto a ellas ni las miradas envidiosas de las chicas...pero las culpables son ellas por tener una falda tan pequeña y una blusa con un escote muy...provocador...<br>En la entrada del colegio...llegaron 2 autobuses de cada uno bajo un equipo diferente...pero ni uno era el equipo de la preparatoria # 137. El entrenador y las chicas estaban preocupados pues no llegaban y la ceremonia que da entrada al torneo no tardaria en empezar. En eso suena el cel del entrenador.  
>R: bueno...donde andan?...5 minutos mas?... muy bien pero dece prisa por favor entrenador...si aquí los esperamos...<br>En los campos se podia ver 4 equipos calentando...y un grupo de porristas echándose un taco de ojo..  
>Karla: no estan nada mal...ese de ahí tiene buena pierna jaja-todas se rien<br>N: pero no faltan dos equipos?  
>Quinn: uno de chicos y el de las chicas..<br>Alejandra: han de ser de la escuelucha publica, no podriamos esperar de ellos puntualidad jaja—todas se ríen  
>10 min después...<br>Fer: chicaaaaas! Ya llegamos! -bajando del bus atrás bajaban los demas chicos y el entrenador Antonio  
>Antonio: ya es tarde!—viendo su reloj—entremos!<br>Todos, los dos entrenadores y las chicas y chicos corrieron a entrar, llegaron alas canchas de soccer y ya los demas equipos estaban formándose en filas a si que fueron a tomar su lugar...las porristas se formaron a un lado de los de su colegio..la ceremonio comenzo y una voz les dio la bienvenida y bla bla bla...mientras tanto en una calle...  
>Rachel:-pataleando a toda velocidad su bicicleta—FUCK! Voy a llegar tardisimo! El entrenador me va a matar! Patalea Rachel! tu puedes! Me lleva...ni siquiera se donde esta esa **** escuela!<br>En el campo:  
>Rodolfo: bueno después de este partido van a jugar los chicos contra el colegio Vicentino...mientras chicas pueden calentar o comprarse algo para comer...<br>Antonio: ustedes chicos hagan lo mismo...  
>Todos: siiiiiiiii!<br>Asi algunos fueron a calentar mientras otros fueron a tratar de encontrar la cafeteria..los entrenadores charlaban...  
>Finn y su equipo que estaban calentando tambien se dieron cuenta que eran muy buenos los chicos al igual que las chicas..<br>Max: ya viste Finn...esas chicas hasta juegan mejor que nosotros...  
>Mark: si llegamos a jugar contra ellas nos va ir mal..<br>Finn se quedo pensando por un momento hasta que se le ocurrio una idea un poco malvada..mejor dicho muy fea y malvada  
>F: quédense aquí y sigan calentando que yo arreglo todo esto ok?<br>Todos asintirieron y obedecieron a Finn  
>F:-fue a las gradas y saco de su mochila su cartera y luego fue caminando con el supervisor del torneo—ni crean que esas niñitas van a hacerme quedar mal..<br>F: Hola señor  
>Eduardo (supervisor): que se le ofrece joven...<br>F: vengo a hacerle un trato...muy bueno..—sacando de su cartera dinero  
>E:-viendo el dinero—dime hijo...<br>V: ve ese equipo de niñitas...descalifíquelas por ser chicas y todo este dinero será suyo..  
>E. pero..<br>Finn balanceaba los billetes en el aire..  
>E: estabien...déjamelo a mi hijo ahora vete...<br>Finn le dio el dinero y se dio media vuelta  
>F: quien dijo que el dinero no mueve montañas jaja..-regreso con sus amigos y les contó que todo estaba solucionado, rieron y siguieron calentando<br>Rodolfo: nose Antonio pero este dia a diferencia de otro lo siento muy calmado...  
>A: ahora que lo mencionas es cierto...no hemos gritado ni llamado la atención...<br>R: jeje solo lo hacemos cuando...  
>Un momento de silencio, los entrenadores se pararon raídamente se miraron y gritaron<br>A/R: BERRYYYYYY!  
>Se oyó el grito en todo el campo...los chicos dejaron de calentar y se acercaron rapidamente...<br>Puck: Rachel! no esta!  
>Doroti: estuvimos tan apurados que la olvidamos!<br>R: siempre tan impuntual!  
>A: apuesto que se durmió! Como siempre!<br>Pepe: y si anda perdida por ahí? Me refiero a que no sabe donde queda el colegio...  
>R: esta niña me va a sacar canas verdes! Es la capitana!<br>A: necesita aprender el valor de la responsabilidad! Porque aunque juegue muy bien y haga sus tiros de dioses como ella dice dejara de ser la capitana!  
>R: -respirando hondo y soplándose con su carpeta que traia en la otra mano—ay! ay! creo que me va a dar! Me va a dar!<br>Sofia: entrenador se encuentra bien?  
>R: como voy a estar bien! no tenemos capitana!<br>Marta: siéntese entrenador...ya llegará...en cualquier momento...  
>El entrenador hizo caso y se sentó<br>R: pero cuando?! cuando termine el torneo creo!  
>A: todavía falta mucho para que las chicas jueguen hay que irla a buscar no debe de estar lejos!<br>R: -se paro—pues no perdamos mas tiempo vamos! Ustedes por favor sigan calentando...  
>Los entrenadores salieron corriendo del colegio..<br>A: y para donde?  
>R: nos separaremos usted para la izquierda y yo a la derecha...pero rápido!<br>Estaban a punto de correr cuando...  
>IIIIIIUUUUU IIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUU...según yo ruido de policia..<br>A/R:  
>Los entrenadores voltean hacia un lado y ven que Rachel se acercaba a toda velocidad con su bicicleta y atrás de ella venia una patrulla<br>R: ENTRENADOOOOORR! AYUDEMEEEE!  
>R: -se para en medio de la calle- detente Berry!—poniendo una mano en señal de alto...<br>R: QUE SE QUITEEEEEE!  
>El entrenador Antonio corrio y empujó a su amigo para que no sea aplastado por la morena...<br>IUUUUUUUU IUUUUUUUUUUUU  
>Policias (hablando por el altavoz): deténganse delincuente...<br>Yulia frenó, tiro su bicicleta y corrió para esconderse detrás de los entrenadores..  
>R: que es esto berry?<br>A: ahora que hiciste?..  
>R: jeje yo? pues nada...<br>Los policias se estacionaron frente a ellos y bajaron...  
>R: que pasa oficiales?<br>Policia 1: -con el palo ese que usan empieza a golpearlo en la palma de su mano—no traten de cubrir a la mafiosa !  
>AR:  
>Policia 2 (tipo gordo): sal de tu escondite pequeña delincuente!<br>R: no estoy!  
>R: sal Rachel por favorrrrr y explicanos que sucede aquí! No tenemos todo el dia!<br>R:-asomando su cabeza—mmm es solo una pequeña confunsion jeje yo no hice nada..  
>Antonio se volteo y tomo a Rachel de la oreja y la puso delante de los policías...<br>R: aaaayy! Auch!..mi orejita!-Antonio la soltó  
>A: mejor diganos ustedes oficiales lo que sucedió...<br>Policia 1: un crimen! Eso paso!  
>Policia 2: un acto imperdonable de primer grado! Fue tan rapida que...—el policia abrazo a su compañero y empezo asi como tipo llorar<br>Policia 1: ya...ya paso...calmate compañero...—mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda..  
>R: ¬¬no fue para tanto...<br>R: no entendemos nada.. tan malo fue lo que hizo?...  
>Policia 2: snif...snif...malísimo! se aprovecho de la situación...!<br>Policia 1: mira les vamos a explicar...nosotros estabamos en nuestra patrulla..vigilando que no se rompan las reglas ...  
>**Flashback**<br>Dentro de la patrulla...  
>Policia 1: que bonito día compañero...esto si es vida..no hay nada mejor que combatir al crimen!<br>Policia 2: mmm tienes razón pero lo que mas me alegra en una mañana como esta son estas deliciosas donas...  
>Policia 1: deben de estar ricas pues ya te comiste la caja...<br>Policia 2:-mostrandole una dona—no...mira guarde la mejor para el final..la mas rica..  
>Policia 1: pues de que es?<br>Policia 2: es la mas sabrosa, puedes creerlo? Era la ultima de la tienda y talvez del pais!..bueno por hoy...esta rellena de chocolate con nuez, mira la cubierta es de una capa de caramelo con chispitas de sabores MMMMM  
>El policia estira los brazoz y el que sostenia la dona sale de la ventana...<br>Policia 2: simplemete la mejor!  
>Rachel venía a toda velocidad en su bicicleta..<br>R: estoy hambrienta! Ni tuve tiempo de desayunar! Que suerte sería de que se me apareciera una deliciosa...  
>La morena ve una dona salir de la ventanilla de un auto...<br>R: UNA DONA! Gracias señor! Se que fue mandada por ti jaja!  
>Aceleró y arrebató la dona...<br>Policia 2: QUEEE?! Se llevó mi dona!  
>Policia 1: agarrate que ahorita la seguimos!—prende el sonidito de la patrulla<br>IIIIIUUUUUUUU IIIIIIIIUUUUUUUU  
>R: oh oh! La policia! Acelera si no kieres ir a la carcel!—se guardo la dona debajo de su blusa...<br>Fin del Flashback.**  
>RA: ¬¬  
>Policia 2: ahora si delincuente devuélveme la dona!—estirando su mano..<br>R: que lastima jaja porque ya me la comi!—sacandole la lengua..  
>Policia 2: que! como te atreviste!<br>R: si! Y sabia deliciosa...  
>Policia 2: esto no tiene perdón! Te mereces el peor castigo! Cadena perpetua en la cárcel!<br>R: jaja si como no...ya no soy una niñita! Ya no caigo en sus jueguitos!  
>Policia 2: pues pareces! Tienes la cara de mocosa!<br>R: pues tu pareces un enorme bebe llorón en pañales!  
>Policia 2: pues tu..<br>Policia 1: basta compañero, comportese como lo que es..  
>R: un bebe! Jaja<br>Policia 2: niñita maleducada!—jalandole la oreja...  
>R: ayyyyyy! Me duele!<br>Policia 2: y tu crees que a mi no me dolio que te comas mi dona!  
>R: como arreglamos esto?<br>Policia 2: yo solo quiero mi dona! Es eso o la carcel!  
>R. ay ya! Toma tu tonta dona!—se saco la dona de debajo de su blusa y se la aventó pero cayo al suelo<br>Policia 2: -no le importo que estuviera en el suelo y la levanto— no sabes cuanto te extrañe!  
>Policia 1: ¬¬<br>R: no puedes comértela! Ya la chupo el diablo!  
>Policia 2: quieres ver que si?...-le dio una mordida a su dona...<br>R: FUCHI! Ojala que te enfermes y...-Antonio le tapo la boca...  
>R: ya que quedo todo resuelto ya nos podemos ir?...<br>Policia 1: si pero...-se agacha y acerca su cara a la de Yulia- voy a estarte vigilando...  
>Policia 2: y cuando veas donas en el aire no las tomes!<br>Los policias se subieron a su patrulla y se fueron..  
>A: ay berry! Siempre en problemas!<br>R: pero ustedes vieron que estos dos locos complicaron las cosas!  
>R: como sea..ya entremos..<br>R: y mi bicicleta donde la dejo?-volteando hacia todos lados  
>A: mmmm donde...donde...ya se...ahí..—apuntando detrás de un convertible..<br>R: se parece al convertible de...jaja no creo  
>La morena dejo su bicicleta ahí y entro al colegio junto a sus entrenadores<br>R: wow! Que bonita escuela...si de por si afuera esta padre aquí adentro mas...me gustaria estudiar aquí..  
>R: consíguete miles de rublos y luego lo piensas..<br>R: tenías que matarme el sueño...¬¬  
>Llegaron al campo...y todos se acercaron donde ella...<br>P: que paso Rach?  
>Explicaron lo sucedido y luego de unos minutos de carcajadas los chicos dejaron a los entrenadores y se pusieron a calentar...chicos a aparte..Rachel y su equipo habian terminado de calentar y ahora hacian pases y jugaban en la mitad de la cancha porque los chicos estaban en la otra mitad...<br>R: estoy libre Gaby! Pasame el balon!  
>Gaby le pasa el balon y ahora Rachel se acercaba a la porteria pero tenia que pasar a Lily que hacia de defensa...<br>L: jaja no vas a pasar Rach!  
>En un intento de quitarle el balon a la morena...ZAZ!<br>R: fuck! Se rompio mi blusa!  
>L: estos uniformes ya estan super viejos! Mira mi blusa tiene un hueco en la parte de abajo...<br>Susana (portera): -se acerco a donde ellas—miren mis guantes! Estan rotos!  
>Sofia: los uniformes de los chicos estan igual de rotos!<br>R: necesitamos urgentemente nuevos! Sino un dia de estos vamos a acabar en ropa interior jaja  
>Todas rien...El uniforme de los chicos y chicas era igualito solo que el de las chicas era mas pequeño y la blusa le daba forma a su cintura..era casi pegada...la blusa era blanca con tres rayas perpendiculares negras y en la parte de atrás estaba el numero del jugador en negro y arriba su nombre tambien en negro, el short era blanco con el numero en negro del lado derecho...calcetas blancas...<br>R: jaja de tanto reir ya me dio ganas de ir al baño...alguien sabe donde quedan?  
>Todas negaron con la cabeza<br>R: tendré que ir a averiguarlo...  
>Asi comenzó caminar...paso por atrás de las gradas, paso y reconoció a un cabello rubio que estaba del otro lado de las gradas y rápidamente paro...<br>R:Quinn! que hace aki?!  
>A la rubia le parecio oir su nombre y comenzó a mover su cabeza a los lados para ver quien la habia llamado<br>R: jaja...estudia aki! Es lo mas probable! pobre no ve quien dijo su nombre..mejor me oculto y la espanto como siempre jeje...-siguió caminando y encontró los baños...  
>Mientras en el campo de fut...<br>Rodolfo: quiza y algunos de nuestros doz equipos ganen el trofeo y el dinero!  
>Antonio: si asi ya tendríamos lo suficiente para nuevos uniformes<br>Se acerca el supervisor y se para frente a ellos  
>J: déjenme presentarme... mi nombre es Eduardo<br>R: mucho gusto que se le ofrece?  
>E: hay un problema...<br>A: que sucede, entregamos nuestro papeleo en perfecto orden...  
>E: lo sabemos, y no es por su equipo sino por el de usted- mirando a Rodolfo<br>R: mis chicas? Que pasa?  
>E: su equipo acaba de ser descalificado...<br>R: QUEEEEEE?!  
>Las chicas que observaban todo se acercaron<br>Karen: que pasa entrenador?  
>R: chicas el juez Eduardo nos descalifico!<br>Todas: QUEEEEEEEE!  
>E: lo que oyeron, pueden regresar a su casa..<br>Lily: porque? No hemos hecho nada  
>E: esto es juego de hombres! No podemos permitir que jueguen contra mujeres!<br>Sofia: porque no? (con lagrimas en sus ojitos)  
>E: las reglas no serian las mismas! Los chicos son mas fuertes que ustedes! Las faltas serian bastante fuertes! Alguna podria salir gravemente lesionada y no queremos que eso pase en este torneo! Ya dije y ustedes no juegan!—da media vuelta y se retira..<br>Las pobres chicas estaban super tristes y una que otra se puso a llorar mientras otras estaban enfadadas  
>Finn y su equipo estaban en medio tiempo asi que aprovecharon...<br>Finn: JAJA! Pobre niñitas! Mejor váyanse a jugar con sus muñecas, a la cocinita o a planchar ropa jaja  
>El y sus amigos comenzaron a carcajearse delante de ellas..<br>Antonio: muchachos malcriados!retírense...  
>F: y a usted se le ve que es un mal entrenador, su equipo de hombres juega como niñas jaja!<br>Finn y sus amigos se van...  
>Catherine: tanto tiempo de entrenamientos para esto!<br>Sandra: y ahora que hacemos?  
>Lola: nos vamos? O nos quedamos?<br>Sofia: hay que quedarnos y apoyar a los chicos, para que le ganen a estos tontos que acaban de burlarse de nosotras  
>Todas: siiiiii!<br>Rodolfo: como quieran chicas entonces nos quedamos aunque ya no juguemos..  
>Rachel:-detrás de el—QUUUUEE! COMO QUE YA NO JUGAMOS!<br>El entrenador se asusto por el grito de la morena y luego se volteo  
>R: EXPLÍQUEME PORQUE YA NO JUGAMOS?!—jalandole la camisa del entrenador...<br>R: vas a romper mi camisa...  
>R:-seguia jalándolo— QUE ME DIGA!<br>R:-se zafo de la morena—ok! El supervisor vino y nos descalifico  
>R: QUUUUUEEE! PERO PORQUE DEMONIOS HIZO ESO?!<br>Gaby: porque somos chicas...  
>Y: **** SEA! HIJO DE SU...<br>R: calmate Berry porfavor...  
>R: COMO ME VOY A CALMAR! PERO NO SE VA A SALIR CON LA SUYA!<br>Comenzó a caminar pero el entrenador la detuvo  
>Ro: no vas a ninguna parte señorita...-sosteniendola de los hombros...<br>R: sueltemeeeeee!—tratando de quitar las manos de su entrenador de sus hombros  
>Ro: vas a empeorar todo!<br>R: como no llegue antes!  
>Ro: no lo hubieras impedido..<br>R: a lo mejor no pero hubiera hecho algo que le duela! COMO ESTO!— le piso el pie  
>R: AAAAAAAHHHHH!<br>La morena salió corriendo en busca del tal supervisor..mientras tanto los chicos estaban sacados de onda porque sus amigas no jugarian...pero tenian que seguir entrenando ya que luego ellos jugarian..  
>Habia empezado el segundo tiempo...<br>Q: -viendo a los equipos que estaban jugando—este juego esta bien aburrido...  
>Daniela: pense que jugarian mejor...—con los pompones en las manos<br>Nicol: pero no hay que desanimarnos!  
>Las chicas siguieron haciendole porras a su equipo a un lado de la cancha de soccer, algunos ni ponian atención al partido por estar viendo a esas chicas guapas en su sexy uniforme de porrista XD<br>Rachel que se dirigía a toda prisa con el tal supervisor, se detuvo al ver del otro lado de las gradas a Quinn saltando y gritando...  
>Y: oh my god! -se acerco mucho a las gradas para ver mejor…<br>R: esta preciosa Quinn! como no tengo una...- alzó la vista y vio a un muchacho que acababa de asentar a un lado de el una camara fotografica pero de rollo  
>R: no creo que le moleste si...—vio que el chico no la viera y tomo la camara<br>R: que buena que se ve jaja! Sigo diciendo que es tan sexy!  
>Comenzo a tomarle fotos...de cuerpo entero...sacaba los brazos para tomarle a su trasero, su cintura, las piernas se molesto un poco porque no podia fotografiar sus pechos porque estaba de espaladas<br>R: Como no me echa porras a mi! Sino al estúpido de su novio!—saco el rollo y le devolvió la camara al chico...  
>Sofia: Rachel! que haces aquí! Vamos!<br>R. (nerviosa) ehhh-guardando el rollo detrás de ella—  
>Sofia la jalo de ahí y la llevo al otro campo...<br>Rodolfo: no fuiste a armarle un escandalo al comité organizativo verdad?  
>R: no pude, me entretuve en algo mucho mas importante...<br>R: como sea, ya mero termina de jugar los dos primeros equipos  
>Antonio: cuando jueguen los chicos hay que...<br>AAAAAHHH! Se oye un grito...las chicas y los dos entrenadores voltearon de donde provenia...  
>A: GILBERTO!<br>Todos corrieron donde se encontraba el chico tirado y gritando de dolor...lo rodearon..  
>R: que le paso?<br>Tomas: estabamos calentando pero en un momento vi como su talon se le doblo..  
>A: no puede jugar asi...hay que llevarlo a la enfermeria...ayudame Tomas...<br>R: yo los ayudo...  
>Y asi los tres se llevaron al chico a la enfermeria...<br>Enfermeria...  
>R: ya te sientes mejor?<br>G: si gracias Rach, Tomas y entrenador...—acostado en la cama  
>E: es la tercera vez que sucede esto...ya lo tenías lesionado...pero esta vez se te fracturó..<br>T: (preocupado) y ahora? Necesitamos a un capitan!  
>Antonio se quedo pensando...<br>R: aaahh como no soy varón así yo podría...  
>AG: eso es!  
>TR:  
>A: tu Berry vas a ser el capitan!<br>T/R: queeeee!  
>A: si! Juegas muy bien, como Gilberto!<br>R: pero yo soy...  
>G: por favor Rachel...hazlo por mi...tu eres la capitana de nuestro equipo de chicas...<br>T: es cierto...Rachel tu puedes hacerlo...  
>A: aceptas?<br>R: se van a dar cuenta!  
>G: no lo haran! Tienes el pelo corto y tu voz es grave...<br>T: ademas tenemos los mismos uniformes...  
>R: pero seria la mas bajita del equipo...y no se supone que el capitan debe ser como Gilberto..alto y...<br>A: ay ya! Tu eres el capitan y listo!  
>R: (sonriendo) esta bien! solo porque me lo piden jaja! Ademas les voy a demostrar a todos que una chica si puede jugar al fut!<br>G: asi se habla!  
>A: solo habria que arreglar lo de tu camisa...dice Rachel...<br>R: no hay problema—se paro y comenzo a registrar en el armario que estaba en el cuarto..  
>R: aja!—encontró cinta negra-<br>T: que vas a hacer con eso?  
>Rachel no contesto se metio a un pequeño baño que estaba en el cuarto...en unos minutos abrió la puerta y de un salto salio del baño<br>G: jeje que hiciste?  
>La morena dio otro salto pero para quedar de espaldas a ellos...<br>A/T/G: JAJAJAJAJA  
>R: buena idea no?<br>A: lo dudaba, pero si eres inteligente jaja  
>R:<br>T: Ray...suena bien jaja  
>La morena habia cambiado su nombre...<br>El equipo de chicas y chicos entro al cuarto  
>P: como estas Gilberto?<br>G: jeje ya mejor gracias...solo me fracture el tobillo pero ya no me duele-alzando el pie y mostrando el yeso de su pie..  
>F: y porque tan felices? Aun no tenemos capitan!<br>T: claro que si...abrazando a Rachel por el hombro...  
>Nadie entendió...<br>A: va a ser Rachel..  
>Rodolfo: estas loco Antonio?! Es una chica!<br>A: y que...ella juega muy bien...  
>G: hasta podria decir que es mas ágil que yo...<br>R: ustedes no estan bien de la cabeza...  
>Ra: entrenador yo se que puedo...solo deme la oportunidad para demostrárselo...<br>Memo: yo creo que Rachel sería un buen capitan jaja!  
>Julio: mejor dicho Ray!<br>Todos comenzaron a reir...  
>A: que dices Rodolfo?<br>R: no es tan facil! Que tal si sale lastimada! Es mi responsabilidad llevarla sana y salvo a su casa!  
>Ra: no me va a pasar nada! ya sabes que tengo huesos de acero!<br>R: esta bien pero ahora..—no lo dejaron terminar porque todos empezaron a gritar  
>R: alto! –todos se callaron a excepcion de Rachel—<br>R: EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHEEE—se dio cuenta que nadie mas gritaba y se cayo  
>R: ahora Rachel ponte a calentar!<br>R:-llevandose una mano en la frente—si general! Jaja vamos chicos! y Gilberto se te ve bien el yeso jaja  
>G: jaja ay Rachel, te estare observando de las gradas...<br>R: jeje voy a meter muchos goles de tu parte...ahora si a entrenar!  
>Los chicos y la morena salieron del cuarto y siguieron con su calentamiento...<br>El partido del equipo de Finn habia terminado y habian ganado, ahora jugarian contra del que gane del equipo de Rachel contra el colegio Vicentino...  
>Con Quinn...<br>Nina: hasta que acabo el partido! Ya me había cansado de gritar sin obtener ni un gol..  
>Cecilia: que alivio! Hasta que Finn logro meter un gol..<br>Jessica: Quinn tu novio es el mejor jugador...que suerte tienes de ser la novia del capitan del equipo...  
>Q: si verdad...-mirando al suelo..<br>Karla: en ese caso Nina tendría mucha suerte igual...oseaaa viven bajo el mismo techo..  
>N: es un insoportable...nose como Quinn lo aguanta...<br>La rubia solo solto los pompones y fue por su botella de agua...  
>N: hare lo mismo que estoy bien agotada...<br>Todas fueron por su botella de agua...  
>Q: chicas voy al baño no me tardo...—Quinn comenzo a caminar alrededor de la cancha para llegar a los baños<br>FIUUU! FIUUUU!...los chicos que la veian de los demas equipos desde las gradas comenzaron a lanzarle piropos y a chiflarle...un chico bajo de las gradas y se acercó a Quinn..  
>Q:-se paro y cruzo los brazos—que quieres?<br>Chico: soy Javier y creo que eres preciosa...  
>Q: (sonrojada) gracias...<br>J: te dirigias a un lado ahorita?  
>Q: al baño...vas a a meterte conmigo o que?<br>J: jaja no pero puedo acompañarte hasta ahí, me gustaria mucho conocerte...  
>Q: mmmmm ok, te ves un chico buena onda..<br>J: y lo soy..—asi siguieron conversando mientras se dirigían al baño..  
>Rachel estaba calentando..<br>R:-sentada en el césped—chicos creo que ya calentamos lo suficiente! Siento mi cuerpo a todo poder! Ya quiero jugar!  
>Felipe: jeje el mio igual esta como el de Rach...creen que ganemos?<br>Jorge: yo digo que si podemos ganar...hemos estado practicando mucho..  
>puck: y con nuestra nueva capitana de seguro que si<br>Todos se rieron...se acerca el entrenador..  
>A: listo equipo?<br>E: SIIIII!-mientras se paraban del césped..  
>A: muy bien...las chicas y el entrenador ya estan en las gradas..<br>R: vamos! Hay que hacer nuestra espectacular aparición!  
>Tomas: Rach tiene razon! No debemos dejar intimidarnos...<br>A: pues que esperamos...andando equipo...-El equipo se dirigio a la cancha  
>R: donde se metio?—buscando a Quinn con la mirada—ahí estan sus amigas pero ella no...—se dio cuenta que venia caminando con un chico—quien demonios es ese tonto!<br>A: Berry! Concentrate en lo que estoy diciendo...  
>R: eh?...si si...—viendo de reojo a Quinn...<br>A: entonces equipo lo mas importante es divertirse y no ganar ok?  
>Todos: si entrenador...<br>A: muy bien ahora Berry ve con el arbitro para hacer el volado y decidir que equipo saca y escoge el lado de la cancha...-Rachel fue corriendo con el arbitro...  
>Finn y sus amigos estaban en las gradas tomando su refresco junto a las porristas...<br>F:-volteo la cara y vio a Quinn conversando con un chico—maldición! Que hace Quinn hablando con ese!  
>Max: ve a darle su merecido! No dejes que nadie se le acerque!<br>Finn bajo las gradas y se acerco a donde Quinn y empujo a Javier  
>Q: que te pasa?!<br>F: que hacias hablando con el!  
>Q: es un amigo...no tienes porque empujarlo...<br>J: tranquilo amigo solo conversábamos..  
>F: mira tonto! Pues si no sabes esta hermosa chica es mi novia...—poniendose frente a Quinn para que el chico no la viera<br>J: no intentaba nada con ella...  
>F: no soy tonto! Vi como le veias las bubis!<br>Q/J:  
>F: largate si y dejala en paz!—el pobre chico tuvo que irse<br>Q: eres un ...—Finn la jalo y no la dejo terminar  
>F: eres mi novia ok?! Solo mia y de nadie mas!—se la llevo a las gradas y la sento junto a él..<br>Anna: -de repente se paro y apunto hacia la cancha- chicas! Chicas!..es...es...RAY!  
>Todas incluyendo Quinn se pararon de inmediato...<br>Fergie: madre mia! Si es él!  
>William:<br>Daniela: esta divino!  
>Ricky:<br>Los chicos pusieron la cara de WHAT? Y se pararon para ver de quien hablaban las chicas...  
>Finn se dio cuenta de quien hablaban era del "mecánico" y de la imprension escupio la soda<br>F: que hace el aquí?!  
>Ricky: lo conoces?<br>F: claro que si, es el mugroso que trabaja en el taller...  
>Vivivana: vamos a verlo jugar! que emocion!<br>F: **Rachel!...pero que hace ahí?...es un equipo de hombres!...como sea esta hermosa!..**  
>El partido ya habia comenzado... El equipo de la prepa #137 habia ganado el volado...Rachel hacia el primer pase y se lo dio a Puck...<br>Anna: -agitando los pompones—VAMOS RAYYYYYYYYYYYY!  
>Las chicas empezaron a hacer lo mismo que Anna y empezaron a apoyar a "Ray", la morena al oir semejante escandalo miró a ver y vió a las chicas porristas que le estaban echando porras, sonrió y les guiño un ojo que por poco y se mueren las chicas...pero no veia a Quinn...<br>Cecilia: aaaaaaahhh! Nos guiño un ojo!  
>Nicol: cuando termine de jugar me lo como a besos!<br>Max:  
>Las chicas siguieron gritando...<br>Rachel de vez en cuando volteaba para tratar de encontrar a Quinn pero no la veía...  
>Mientras tanto las chicas del equipo de Rachel se dieron cuenta que las porristas de a lado le gritaban a Rachel...<br>Gaby: y estas que onda?  
>Sofia: nos estan haciendo la competencia!-parandose-<br>Catherine: Vamos Rach! digo Ray!  
>Asi competian por ver quien gritaba mas fuerte... Quinn habia agarrado los pompones y habia bajado de las gradas y se paro a un lado de la cancha de soccer con una gran sonrisa, en ese momento Rachel venia pasando con el balon y fue como en camara lenta, sus miradas se cruzaron, Rachel le mostró una sonrisa a la rubia, Quinn se sonrojo y bajo la cara...<br>R: (feliz) ***Quinn esta apoyándome! Siiii!...voy a meter un gol por ella!**  
>Rachel que tenia el balon se lo paso a Memo...este se lo regreso y...<br>GGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL...habia metido un gol de cabezita...  
>Quinn que vio el gol...comenzo a saltar y a gritar agitando los pompones...<br>Q:eso es Ray!  
>Las chicas en las gradas, y los entrenadores estaban gritando...mientras que Finn y sus amigos tenian cara de pocos amigos...Anna vio a Quinn abajo echándole porras a la morena y bajo tambien...<br>Q: que haces aquí?  
>A: lo mismo que tu...apoyando a mi NOVIO..<br>Q: tu novio?..jaja estas mal! El no es tu novio...  
>A: por ahora...VAMOS Ray!<br>Quinn puso cara de confundida...  
>Puck se le acerco a Rachel<br>P: es Quinn! No lo puedo creer!  
>R: si...verdad que esta...<br>P: HERMOSA!...mira esta apoyándome!  
>R: no te apoya a ti..sino a mi...<br>P: jaja si como no...como sea preparate que ahí viene el capitan...  
>Mientras que el juego continuaba Quinn y Anna competian por llamar la atención de la morena...<br>Lily: miren a esas dos chicas...apoyando a nuestra Rachel jaja  
>Susana: jeje si supieran...<br>Gaby: ademas Rachel no esta nada mal...(sonrojada)  
>Todas: uuuuuuuuyyyy<br>Sofia: yo digo que la rubia esta como quiere...  
>Todas: uuuuuuuuuuyyyyyy<br>GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL...otro gol por parte del equipo de Rachel lo metio Tomas...  
>Unos minutos después el primer tiempo acabó y el equipo de la prepa #137 se dirigió a su banca...todos menos Rachel que aprovecho para ir con Quinn...<br>R: hola Quinn...—viendola de arriba abajo...  
>Q: ho...—la interrumpio Anna<br>A: hola Ray...que bien juegas!  
>R: eh?...(no se habia dado cuenta que Anna estaba ahí) Anna! Gracias no fue nada..<br>A: claro que si...no habia visto a nadie jugar así...ese gol fue...WOW!  
>R: jeje no se que decir...<br>A: no digas nada...te mereces un premio..  
>RQ:  
>Anna se tiro sobre Rachel le dio un beso en la mejilla y la abrazo...<br>R:  
>Quinn estaba roja del coraje...<br>Q: asi? pues yo tengo otro premio!  
>Rachel al oir esto reacciono rapidamente y se quito de encima a Anna y se acercó a Quinn...Quinn le iba a dar un beso en la mejilla pero...<br>Antonio: Berry! Que esperas! Ven aquí de inmediato!  
>Q: (riendo) en otra ocasión sera...<br>R: aaahh...que mala jaja pero que conste que reclamaré mi premio...  
>Salio corriendo de donde estaban las chicas...<br>Finn: que crees que haces hablando con ese!  
>Q: se llama Rac..Ray….y que tiene de malo que conversemos?<br>A: otra vez con sus peleitas...mejor me voy...  
>Q: vete y no regreses hasta que el partido termine...—Anna le dio la espalda y se fue..<br>F: no tienes porque estar echándole porras a ese mugroso!  
>Q: porque no? es mi amigo!<br>F: amigo! No puedo creer que seas amiga de un mecanico! Entiende no es de nuestra clase!  
>Q: entiende tu que eso no me importa!—dandole la espalda...<br>F: -la jala para que lo vea- no me dejes hablando! Escucha que no voy a dejar que te quedes aquí!  
>Q: no me grites!<br>F: tu no me grites a mí!  
>Javier:-habia visto que Finn empezo a pelear con Quinn—no le grites!<br>F: tu otra vez?! Que quieres!  
>J: que la dejes de gritar...no por ser tu novia le vas a gritar (medio intimidado)<br>F: tu a mí no me dices que debo de hacer! Vamonos!—jalando a la rubia de un brazo  
>J: espera...te quiero dar algo...<br>Finn se volteo y Javier le iba a dar un golpe pero Finn era fuerte y se lo detuvo con una mano...  
>F: que tratabas de hacer?...golpearme?...-le doblo la mano<br>J: aaahh!  
>F: si asi defiendes...pobre del que lo trates de ayudar...te hace falta clases de karate marica...<br>Q: Finn! No lo ofendas!  
>Javier se tuvo que marchar de nuevo...y Finn se llevo a Quinn<br>Q: a donde me llevas?  
>F: vamos a hablar...<br>La llevo a la otra cancha y se sentaron..  
>Q: de que tenemos que hablar?<br>F: de nosotros...Quinn creo que esto no esta yendo como antes  
>Q: a que te refieres?<br>F: como que a que! ya ni nos besamos desde que aparecio el!  
>Q: quien el?<br>F: el mecaniquito ese?...dime Quinn! Te gusta?!  
>Q:...<br>La rubia desvio su mirada...  
>F: dime Quinn?! Si o no!<br>q:-mirando a Finn—para que lo quieres saber!  
>F: porque que tiene el que no tenga yo! mira esta chaparro y...y...<br>Q: y que?!  
>F: es un muerto de hambre Quinn! Eso pasa!<br>Q:-que estaba enojadísima le da una cachetada—eso es lo de menos! A mi no me importa si tiene dinero o no!—se paro y se volteo dándole la espalda al castaño chico  
>F:-con la mano en la mejilla—y como crees que va a mantenerte! En una casa de cartón?! Estas loca!<br>Q:...-mirando a un lado...  
>F:-la jala y hace que se voltee—hare como que esto no paso! Pero no vuelvas a pegarme Quinn que no respondo!<br>Q: te refieres a que me vas a pegar!  
>F:...ya callate..-se la lleva de un brazo de regreso a las gradas...<br>Mientras tanto el segundo tiempo ya habia comenzado...  
>R: vamos equipoooo! -corriendo por la cancha con el balon...para luego pasárselo a Julio...<br>R: no veo a Quinn...solo esta esa loca de Anna—mirando hacia donde anteriormente se encontraba la rubia echándole porras...  
>Mientras tanto Quinn estaba con Finn en las gradas pero las del otro lado...<br>Q:-se dio cuenta que Rachel trataba de localizarla con la mirada- **porque no voltea hacia este lado...debi decirle a Finn que si me gustaba...pero que futuro tendría a su lado..no es que me importe sino que...no Quinn! No digas eso!...que yo diga no lo pienses!...soy materialista lo se! Pero con Rachel no puedo..no quiero ser asi...no me importa que no sea millonaria...lo unico que me importa es...-algo interrumpio sus pensamientos..  
>GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL...un gol por parte de la morena...del otro lado de las gradas todos estaban celebrando, mientras del de donde estaba Quinn estaban callados pues eran los que apoyaban al colegio Vicentino...<br>Quinn se paro de inmediato..pero Finn la volvio a sentar...  
>F: porque carajo te paras?...solo fue un estupido gol!..no es nada de otro mundo...<br>Q: pero el ya lleva dos...  
>F: solo uno mas que yo...gran cosa!...solo tuvo suerte...si nuestro equipo hubiera jugado contra ese equipo tonto ya llevaríamos mas de 10!<br>Q: no seas asi, tambien el otro equipo juega bien..  
>F: jaja si como no...mira a tu amiguito Javier...no pudo hacer nada para quitarle el balon al mecanico...eso no es ser jugador..jaja<br>Quinn prefirió quedarse callada y dejar que hable solo...hasta que termino el partido 3-0...el equipo de Rachel salio gritando de felicidad de la cancha mientras el otro con la cabeza abajo...  
>F: que tonto eres! Jaja un enano les metio dos goles jaja..gritándole al pobre de Javier..<br>J: -vio a Quinn y se apeno—acaso ustedes si los vencen?  
>F: mira y aprende!—parandose de la banca junto con Quinn...<br>Antonio: wow! Jugaron de maravilla!  
>Gilberto: esos goles ni yo los hubiera hecho! Jugaste genial Rachel!<br>R: jeje no fue para tanto!...  
>Así siguieron felicitando al equipo..Finn traia a Quinn del brazo, Rachel lo vio y no le gusto que la estuviera trayendo asi..<br>R: esperenme chicos ahorita regreso...


	9. Chapter 9

rachel se puso frente a Finn que traia jalando a la rubia de un brazo  
>R: sueltala tonto!<br>F:-a un traia a Quinn jalando—tu! no estorbes quitate!—trato de seguir de largo  
>R: no me oiste!—lo agarro del hombro y lo volteo<br>Finn se impresiono de la fuerza de una persona tan...chiquita XD  
>R: sueltala!- quito el brazo de la pelirroja de la mano de Finn..<br>F: no oiste que te dije que no te entremetas!—trato de arrebatarle el brazo a la rubia pero Rachel le atrapo la mano para que eso no sucediera  
>R: y no oiste que te dije que la soltaras!—poniendose delante de Quinn..<br>F: no tienes que decirme nada entendido? Ella es mi novia!  
>R: pero es mi amiga! Y no la vuelvas a tratar asi!<br>F: y si no quiero que me vas a hacer?—la empujó  
>Q: Finn por favor..<br>F: tu callate! esto no es asunto tuyo!  
>R: como te atreves idiota! No le grites o te las vas a ver negras conmigo!<br>F: y tu que me puedes hacer?! eres un costal de huesos...un golpe tuyo es una caricia para mi JAJA!  
>R: (molesta) te lo voy a comprobar!—estiro un brazo para darle un golpe pero Puck llegó y la atrapó antes de que su puño llegara al rostro del rubio...<br>P: que intentabas hacer?—sujetando a la morena...  
>R: suéltame Puck! Le voy a comprobar a este estupido que no soy ningun costal de huesos!—tratando de soltarse de Puck..<br>F: mira niñito...te romperia la cara en este momento pero me voy a guardar las ganas para el partido..—tomo a Quinn y se la llevo del lugar...  
>R: ya veremos quien le rompe la cara a quien!—gitando para que Finn oyera cosa que logro..<br>F: -caminando con Quinn—me las va a pagar...  
>Q: ni siquiera se te ocurra..<br>F: ay ya Quinn! Lo que haga no te incumbe!—siguió arrastrando ala rubia

Antonio: que pensabas hacer Berry?!  
>R: no viste! Como puede tratarla asi!<br>Rodolfo: tratar a quien?  
>R: a Quinn!<br>R/A: Quinn?  
>Puck: es la rubia...novia del castaño...<br>R: el tonto venia jalándole de su pobre bracito...  
>Ro: y a ti que te importa lo que le haga! Casi lo golpeas!<br>R: pues si! Casi si "alguien" no me hubiera detenido...—viendo a Puck  
>Puck le dio un codazo...<br>A: y gracias a ese "alguien" no nos descalificaron!  
>R: pero aun no entiendo...que tienes que ver tu con todo esto..<br>R: esa rubia es...es...  
>Ro: es que?<br>P: es la novia de rach JAJA!  
>RA:  
>A: pues no que es la novia del chico...<br>R: por desgracia si...pero a mi me gusta...no me gusta...la amo!  
>RoA:  
>Ro: y como la conociste?<br>R: aaahh una larga y loca historia jeje! Otro dia se los contaré...  
>A: lo que digas Berry pero no quiero que vayas a causar mas problemas por favor...<br>R: me queda clarísimo...y cuando jugamos contra este colegio...  
>Voz: EN UNOS MINUTOS SE DARA LA SEMIFINAL...EQUIPOS PORFAVOR PASEN A LA CANCHA...<br>A: ahora...vamos equipo!  
>El equipo de Finn a un lado de la cancha...<br>F: entonces nuestro plan quedo entendido?  
>Equipo: siii!<br>F: bien..jaja me las vas a pagar Raycito...-corrio junto al arbitro  
>R: muy bien equipo hay que dar lo mejor y todo saldra bien...<br>Equipo: siiiii!  
>Julio: hay que tener ventaja en este primer tiempo... en el segundo solo hay que tener la defensa bien puesta...<br>M: buen plan amigo, su defensa es muy debil...  
>Finn y el arbitro están esperando a que la morena llegue...<br>F: que tanto esperas! Van a perder de igual manera!  
>R:-se acerco—ya veremos quien pierde...<br>F: **apuesto a que pierdes y te ganas una visita al hospital JAJA**  
>Arbitro: cara o cruz?<br>R: cruz!  
>F: no vale...yo quiero cruz!<br>R: pues te friegas! Yo lo dije primero!  
>A: es cierto el lo dijo primero..<br>R: JAJA!-le saca la lengua...  
>El arbitro tira al aire la moneda yyyy...<br>F: jaja cara! Toma! Te gane!  
>R:<br>A: su equipo saca primero...  
>F: primero oiste!...primero siempre!-fue con su equipo...<br>Memo: no te preocupes solo fue una tonta moneda...  
>R: -mirando a Finn que se reia de ella—pero ya no vuelvo a perder...vas a ver<br>M: Rachel! no dejes que te gane el orgullo, antes TU equipo recuerdas?  
>R: esta bien...no se va a salir con la suya..<br>PIIIIIIIIII!...se da inico al partido..  
>Las porristas estaban a un lado de la cancha de soccer...<br>Anna: saben que? no me importa pero yo voy a apoyar a Ray!  
>Marisol: estoy contigo..<br>Cecilia/ Viviana: nosotras igual...  
>Daniela: ja! Dichosas de ustedes...<br>Nicol: alejense para que apoyen al otro equipo..  
>Anna y sus amigas se alejaron, mejor dicho llegaron hacia el otro lado de la cancha frente a las porristas y comenzaron a apoyar al equipo contrario...<br>Nina: Quinn que pasa?  
>Jessica: porque no estas gritando como siempre?<br>N: te molestaste con mi hermano..  
>Q: si..ya ni te tengo que responder...<br>J: porque mejor no te sientas...  
>Q: eso voy a hacer..—Quinn se sento en el primer banco de las gradas y dejo los pompones a un lado de ella...<br>Q:**ojala que gane Rachel, y Finn no vaya a lastimarla...que? que hacen esas ahí?!..Anna no se va a dar por vencida...hara todo lo posible por llamar la atención de Rachel...porque tengo la sensación de tristeza?...no! Rachel no puede enamorarse de ella o si?**  
>Finn se acercaba con el balon pero la defensa del equipo de la morena era buena asi que lograron quitarle el balon..<br>F: demonios!  
>Nico: Ray toma!—le paso el balon a la pelinegra se acercaba a la porteria pero...<br>R: auch! Juega limpio tonto!- le habian dado un codazo bien fuerte y le quitaron el balon...  
>Max: no te quejes niñita que no fue para tanto...<br>Sofia:-desde las gradas... eso fue falta!  
>A: arbitro falta! Que no ve!<br>El arbitro hizo la señal de que no fue nada y que el juego seguia..el plan que Finn tenía con su equipo era usar la fuerza con la morena siempre y cuando el arbitro no vea...  
>Q:**maldicion! Finn esta usando su "plan de emergencia"...pobre Rach que no la lastimen..**<br>El primer tiempo acabo...quedo en 0-0, el equipo de la morena ya hubiera metido un gol si no hubiera trampa...los jugadores ahora tambien le hacian faltas a los otros jugadores ya no solo a la morena..y el arbitro seguia estando igual de ciego..  
>R: entrenador! Ese equipo esta jugando sucio!<br>A: a ver chicos en cosas como esta que hay que hacer?  
>R: jugar sucio tambien!...ay!<br>El entrenador le dio un golpe en la cabeza  
>A: no Rachel!<br>Memo: entonces?  
>A: se que tienen ganas de hacer lo que dice esta señorita—viendo a Rachel- solo traten de evitar hacerlo y sigan jugando asi de bien...ya caera un gol!<br>Finn: este es el ultimo tiempo..hay que sacar al mugroso de la cancha...  
>William: no te preocupes...yo me encargo..<br>PIIIIIIIIIIIII! Segundo tiempo  
>Q: chicas lo siento pero voy a apoyar a Ray...—corrio al otro lado de la cancha<br>Chicas:  
>El balon lo tenia Finn..se acercaba yyyy...<br>F: demonios!—le habian quitado el balon de nuevo..  
>F: ya estoy harto!—corrio hacia el que le habia quitado el balon que era la morena yy<br>R: aaaahhh!—cayendo al suelo...  
>Finn le habia dado una patada en la entrepierna...<br>PIIIIIIII!—el arbitro habia marcado falta  
>F: que! no fue falta!—alzando loz brazoz...<br>El arbitro saco tarjeta amarilla!  
>Quinn tiro sus pompones y corrio hacia Rachel...mientras esta se retorcia de dolor en el suelo<br>Puck: te encuentras bien?  
>R: AHHHHHH! Mi...mi...ahhhhhh!—agarrandose la entrepierna...<br>Antonio: ¿?..ke te pasa..si ahí no tienes nada...no puede dolerte..  
>R: que siiiiiii! No por nada estoy gritando!—tenia los ojos cerrados<br>A: ..como siempre gritas...ay ya levantate!  
>Quinn: -llego corriendo y se hinco a un lado de Rachel-oh! Estas bien?!<br>La morenaa apenas oyo la voz de Quinn abrio los ojos y se olvido del dolor...  
>Q: ah..eh...ho...—no podia hablar tener a Quinn tan cerca le provocaba eso...<br>Q: te duele mucho?  
>R: ah...eh..si..si mucho!<br>Ya se le habia pasado el dolor pero queria que Quinn se preocupara por ella jaja  
>A:hay que seguir con el partido ya se le paso el dolor..<br>Q:-viendo a Rachel—es cierto?  
>R: ehhh...**me la vas apagar Antonio**...algo pero todo es gracias a ti..<br>Q: a mi?  
>R: si!...tu voz y tu cara me hizo muy bien!<br>La rubia se sonrojo  
>Arbitro: hay que seguir con el partido...<br>Q: dejame ayudo a levantarte...  
>La rubia ayudó a Rach a pararse..<br>R: emm gracias Quinn...  
>Q: de nada—le regala una sonrisa lo que provoco que Rach casi se vuelva a caer<br>Q: jeje te estare apoyando—le guiñó un ojo antes de irse...  
>R: esa niña me trae loca!<br>A: ya me di cuenta...pero bueno hay un penal y no lo vayas a ...  
>R: no te preocupes! Me encantan los penales jeje<br>Arbitro: retirese entrenador es hora del penal...  
>PIIIIIII!<br>Rach se acerca al balon y...  
>GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL<br>R: SIIII! Un super gol!—saltando...todo su equipo fue a felicitarla..  
>Q: eso es! –saltando...<br>Q:**no entiendo porque se tiro al suelo...no habia porque hacerlo...osea no tiene nada ahí...habra fingido?**  
>Finn estaba que se lo llevaba...al igual que su equipo..<br>El partido siguió igual pero antes de acabar Puck metio otro gol!  
>Al final...<br>R: asi se hace Berry!  
>Gilberto: te luciste!<br>R: jeje gracias...solo di lo mejor de mi ...  
>S: porque te tiraste?<br>R:-se sonrojo—tu crees que no duele?  
>S: jaja es cierto..<br>R:**UF! Me salve...**  
>Asi siguió recibiendo felicitaciones<br>F: aaahhh! Como pudo ganarnos!  
>Ricky: todo fue por tu culpa!<br>F: mi culpa?!  
>William: si no le hubieras hecho esa falta no habria metido gol!<br>F: quiza si hubieras portereado mejor!  
>Asi siguieron discutiendo...<br>Anna: Felicidades!—abrazando ala pelinegra  
>R:<br>A: jugaste muy bien!  
>R: gracias..**y esta?...donde esta Quinn?**<br>A: (sonrojada) espero que ese golpe de ahí no te haya dolido mucho...  
>R: no no!<br>A: ven vamos con mis amigas...—jalando a Rachel  
>Quinn iba con Rachel pero Finn la atrapo<br>F: adonde crees que vas?  
>Q: a felicitar a Rach… Ray<br>F: felicitarlo! No piensas felicitarme ami?!  
>Q: y ati porque?! Jugaste sucio!<br>F: fue sin querer..  
>Q: si como no..ahora compermiso..—trato de irse..<br>F: no! vamonos!—se llevo a Quinn de ahí..  
>La morena como pudo se safo de Anna y sus amigas..<br>R: Puck has visto a Quinn?..  
>Puck estaba embobado viendo alas porristas<br>R: PUUUUUCK!  
>P: AH! me asustaste!<br>R: pue son reaccionabas..  
>P: pues no ya viste ala s porristas..<br>R: mmm que tienen?  
>La morena echo una mirada a las porristas que la saludaron..<br>P: mira! Me saludaron...  
>R: ah si jeje suerte! No has visto a Quinn?<br>P: a ese bombon?  
>R: ¬¬si..<br>P: vi que se la llevaba su novio...  
>R: rayos!..y no viste para donde se fueron<br>P: por ahí..—señalando hasta donde se entraba al cole  
>La morena corrio y encontro a Quinn que iba al baño...asi que entro<br>R: hola! (sonriendo)  
>Q: hola..que haces aquí? Si te ven todo tu teatrito se vendra abajo..<br>R: no me importa...  
>Q: porque te hiciste pasar por hombre?<br>R: el capitan del equipo se fracturó..y como a mi equipo lo expulsaron por ser de chicas ocupe su lugar..  
>Q:aahh y porque te tiraste al suelo cuando Finn te golpeo?-acercandose<br>R: (nerviosa) pues me dolio...porque mas? (sudando)

Q: ahhh...ven! –jalo a Rach fuera del baño  
>R: jaja adonde me llevas?<br>Q: mira!—señalando un cartel...  
>R: (leyendo) estan todos invitados al baile del vigésimo aniversario del colegio...no falten...lleva a tu pareja y pasenla super...y?—viendo a Quinn<br>Q: y que tu vas a ser mi pareja  
>R:<br>Q: aceptas?  
>R: claro! Cuando es?<br>Q: este lunes las 9 de la noche aqui en el colegio...  
>R: y que me pongo?<br>Q: un smokin...—caminando de regreso..  
>R: que? y de donde lo saco?!<br>Q: de donde sea pero no me vayas a dejar plantada..  
>R: no claro que no...ni tu tampoco—bajo la voz en esto ultimo<br>Q: te oi...a que te refieres...  
>R: porque?<br>Q: porque que?  
>F: QUIINN!<br>Q: ya me voy...te espero...  
>R: en donde?<br>Q: (alejándose) en mi casa...olvidaste tu patineta...—se perdio de la vista de Rach..  
>R: jeje claro que voy a ir a buscarla, mientras no me echen a patadas...<br>Julio: Rachel..ven a recibir el trofeo!  
>R: si vamos..y el dinero tambien no los dieron?<br>J: si ya tenemos para nuevos uniformes!  
>R: si! entonces que esperamos!<br>Corrieron a la cancha a recibir su premio... 

La morena estaba sobre su bicicleta frente a las enormes rejas de la mansion Fabray...  
>R: wwoooowww! Esta chica si que vive como una verdadera princesa...algun dia me la llevaré jaja ^.^<br>Guardia: -dentro de la caseta—que desea joven?  
>R: **me acaba de decir joven?!** -se acerco con su bicicleta a la caseta—en primera no soy chico! Soy chica!<br>G: oohh! Es verdad...  
>R: y en segunda quiero pasar...<br>G: como que quiere?  
>R: si! Quieo pasar..vengo a ver a Quinn..<br>G: jaja! No se va a poder...  
>R: porque no?<br>G: no podemos dejar entrar personas como usted...asi que retirese..  
>R:...personas como yo..que tengo para que no me dejes entrar!<br>G: jaja..mejor dicho que no tienes...ya vete porfavor-tomo una revista y comenzó a leerla..  
>R: arg! Oye! Dejame pasar o...o..<br>G: o que?  
>R: ***me esta retando!...le seguire el jueguito jeje**<br>R: disculpeme yo ya me voy...  
>G: ya era hora...espero no volverte por aqui...<br>R: si claro..digo no!...haz de cuenta que nunca me viste...bye!  
>Avanzo con su bicicleta pero se escondio detras de unos arbustos junto a la caseta...dejo ahi la bicicleta y acechó por la ventana de la caseta y vio al guardia leyendo una revista..<br>R: aja! Te gusta leer eh? Pues ahora te vas a quedar aqui todo el dia leyendo tus revistas jaja!  
>Asi agachada comenzo a buscar algo para poder dejar al hombre encerrado..<br>R: esto va a servir..—agarrando un palo que de la punta salia otra rama..la coloco en la puerta asegurandode de que asi el guardia no pudiera salir..  
>R: mmm y ahora tendre que poner a prueba mis hablidades de gato...—parada frente a la gran pared..esta tenia enredaderas con flores lo que le facilitaria la subida...unos 4 metros de alto..<br>R: me voy a matar...( comenzando a subir)...ay! una espina!...que dificil es ver a una princesa jeje...pero no falta mucho...(viendo hacia abajo)...si me caigo me mato!..vamoz Rachel tu puedes...ya ca...si...lle...go! UF! Jeje no fue tan dificil...-sentada sobre le muro—  
>R: ahora como bajo?...(viendo abajo)...ni de loca salto!...piensa..piensa...<br>Estaba tan ocupada pensando como iba a bajar que no se habia dado cuenta que junto a ella habia un nido...  
>R: eh?(volteo y vio un pajaro en su hombro)...ah!..ay!...hey!...-el pajaro le estaba picando la cabeza por defender a su nido...<br>R:-tratando de asustarlo con sus manos—oye! Deja de picarme!...ah!...AAAAAAHHH!  
>PUMMM!...<br>La morena habia caido del otro lado del muro..  
>Y: FUCK!...no siento la espalda...**** pajaro!...aaayyyy!..—habia caido entre unos arbustos de rosas...<br>Jardinero: DIOOOSS! Mis bellas rosas!—corriendo hacia los arbustos...  
>R: eh?...—trato de pararse pero no podia—hey! Usted..ayudeme!...estoy atrapada!<br>El jardinero tenia 30 años...musculoso asi que facilmente levanto a Rachel...la alzo de la blusa ya sucia y la tenia suspendida en el aire...  
>R: oh..gracias men por ayudarme...<br>El jardinero estaba encabronado solo la veia feo y aun la tenia sostenida de la camisa...  
>R: emmm..ya...ya puedes bajarme jeje...<br>J: (rojo del coraje)...sabes lo que acabas de hacer!  
>R: (asustada)<br>J: mira como dejaste mis rosas!...las acabas de matar!...  
>R: (nerviosa) eeh yo...fue sin querer!..ya bajame!<br>J: como llegaste..no como caiste sobre ellas?!  
>R: calmate men! Son solo rosas!<br>J: aahh! Ya me moleste!...como que solo rosas!..eran preciosas! Y digo eran porque acabas de desturirlas!...  
>R: fue por la culpa de ese pajaro!—señalando aun lado<br>J:...mira en primera que haces aqui?...quien eres?—ya mas tranquilo..  
>R: Rachel..yo vengo a ver a Quinn...soy su amiga..<br>J:  
>Luego de un rato comenzo a carcajearse..<br>J: JAJA..su amiga? Es broma no?  
>Rach no entendia porque se estaba riendo..<br>R: si! Que yo diga no!...somos amigas!...tambien soy amiga de los gemelos! Ya bajame!  
>J: ok..(bajo a Rachel)<br>R: mira! Me estiraste la blusa!..  
>J: niña...esa blusa esta peor que mi camisa de trabajo tiene huecos y esta sucia..pero ya en serio conoces ala señorita Fabray?...<br>R: estas sordo verdad? Que si!...y porque me andaz pregunte y pregunte..  
>J: (mirando a la morena de ariba a bajo) es que tu...tu..<br>R: ay! Yo que!  
>J: pues bueno tu no pareces ser...de..bueno de la clase de Quinn..<br>R: ah! Ya se a que te refieres..—sentandose en el piso..  
>J: ya sabes a que me refiero?<br>R: si a que soy..pobre!—arrancando el pasto y lazandolo al aire..  
>J: oye! No me arranques el pasto...<br>R:-parandose—uy..que humorcito...para que veas ya no te sigo molestando sigue trabajando con tus plantas que yo me largo...—comenzo a caminar pero el jardinero la agarro del hombro  
>J: ah no..tu te quedas..<br>R: que?! –volteandose  
>J: tu estropeaste mis rosas y ahora me ayudaras a plantar unas nuevas...<br>R: JA! No...ni lo pienses no me gusta esto de la jardinería...bye!—comenzo a caminar pero el jardinero se le puso de frente  
>J: o me ayudas o llamo a la policia?<br>R: a la policia! Si no he hecho nada malo..  
>J: que si..entraste a una propiedad privada..<br>R: ah? No no...de policias no quiero saber nada suficiente tuve esta mañana...  
>J: entonces toma..—entregandole una pequeña pala<br>R: azh! Todo me pasa ami!—tomando la pala..  
>Mientras tanto Lena estaba en su cuarto ya se habia bañado y arreglado para recibir a Rachel...<br>Q: que linda que soy..—mirandose al espejo  
>Zack: podemos pasar hermanita?<br>Q: si claro...—los gemelos pasaron y se sentaron en la cama de Quinn  
>Q:y?—al ver a los gemelos que solo la veian y no decian nada<br>Cody: a donde vas?—viendo a su hermana muy arreglada  
>Q: a ningun lado porque?<br>Z: estas muy bien para que estes solo en la casa  
>Q: (nerviosa) que no puedo estar linda?..y solo a eso vinieron?<br>Cody: no venimos tambien a preguntarte..  
>Z: sobre Rachel..<br>Q: que tiene?  
>C: necesitamos que venga a terminar de aprenderse la segunda cancion..<br>Z: el concurso es mañana y..  
>C: no estamos listos..<br>Z: no sabes donde estara hoy?  
>La rubia se paro de frente al tocador y salio al balcon...<br>Q:-sonriendo—hoy viene...  
>CZ:  
>Q:-viendo a sus hermanos—veran...el ultimo dia se le olvido su patineta en su camioneta...<br>Z: es cierto..recuerdo que solo bajo la guitarra...  
>La rubia camino a su armario y saco una patineta..<br>C: la patineta de Rach!  
>Z: porque la tienes tu?<br>C: se la robaste!  
>Z: como pudiste Quinn!<br>Q: ¬¬ no tontos! Le pedi a Federic que me la subiera a mi cuerto..  
>C: ahh ya y para que?<br>Q: asi Rach...el..Rachel vendria..  
>Z:-parandose y acercandose a Quinn—y para que quieres que venga.?<br>Q: (nerviosa)) ehhh..pues para...para...que les importa!—se sentó en la cama...  
>C: aja! No te creemos pero bueno...<br>Z: si cuando venga Rach nos avisas...  
>Los gemelos salieron del cuarto..<br>Q: porque tarda tanto?...y si no viene?..ya se..mientras viene saldre aqui afuerita a terminar de leer este libro!..^.^-tomando un libro de la mesa de noche...  
>R: asi esta bien el hueco..?—hincada y con la pala en la mano..<br>J: no! Mas profundo...ya que termines le metes las semillitas...—entregandole la bolsa de semillitas  
>R: que aburrido es esto!..porque con tanto cuidado tengo una mejor manera de hacerlo mira!<br>La morena hizo un monton de huecos todos feos rapidamente y metio su mano enla bolsa de semillas y las metio dentro de los huecos, los tapo con tierra..  
>J:<br>R: jaja listo!—parandose y sacudiendose las manos...ahora si me voy! Ah y no se te olvide regarlas jeje  
>J: AAAAAHHHH! —viendo el desatre que Rachel habia hecho..<br>La morena corrio, subio las escaleras de la entrada y se paro frente a la entrada de la mansion..iba a tocar cuando alguien abrio la puerta  
>R: (con un asonrisa) Quinn!<br>Q: (sonriendo) que haces aqui?—pasando a un lado de Rach...  
>R: **esta niña se hace la dificil!**...pues que mas!...viene a verte..y claro tambien por mi patineta..—siguiendo a Q que ya habia bajado las escaleras y se habia sentado en la fuente de enfrente y se paro frente a ella...<br>Q: porque estas toda sucia?  
>R: ah es que me caí jeje...<br>Q: ahh...—se puso a leer su libro  
>Rachel se acerco a la fuente y se lavo las manos y la cara...se sento junto a ella..<br>R: no quiero interrumpirte pero...  
>Q: no! ya acabe de leer..—cerro su libro y le mostro una sonrisa a Rachel que hizo se fuera para atras y cayera dentro de la fuente<br>R: ahhh!..fuck! esta fria el agua!...—se paro rapido..  
>Q: jajaja...dejame ayudarte..—le dio su mano y Rachel la tomo..<br>Las dos volvieron a sentir como si una electricidad les recorrie el cuerpo...  
>R: gracias...ya me hacia falta un baño jeje..-salio de la fuente y empezo a temblar<br>Q: estas temblando, vamos adentro para que te cambies  
>R: no!..no puedo entrar tus..tus papas...<br>Q: no estan! Estan de viaje..  
>R: que bueno...entonces vamos.<br>Quinn jalo a Rachel dentro de su "casa"  
>R: Quinn tu casa esta bien padre...<br>Q: gracias...ven subamos  
>Federic: vaya vaya...hola señorita..Berry<br>R: corrio con federic  
>R: olaz Frecedi!...que cuentas! Jaja<br>F: Federic...y me da gusto volverla a ver señorita...  
>R: lo mismo digo..<br>F: porque esta mojada?  
>R: ah! Es que hacia mucho calor vi la fuente y me dio por darme un baño jaja<br>Q:**que linda* y subiamos para buscarle ropa seca...y limpia..  
>R:-rascandose la cabeza—jaja es que con la revoltiza de hoy y las clases de jardineria me ensuciaron...<br>Q: clases de jardineria?  
>R: jeje si...tu jardinero me puso a plantar rosas nuevas porque sin querer habia caido sobre las otras...<br>Q: y como caiste sobre ellaS?  
>R: **piensa algo** ehh...pues porque yo estaba practicando mi saltos..si mi saltos! Eso! Y sin querer salte sobre ellos...<br>Q: (sin creerse el cuento de la morena) si claro...ya subamos adios...  
>R: lo que digas rubia ^.^!- corriendo con Quinn<br>F: ya mero estara listo el almuerzo...nos va acompañar señorita Berry?  
>R: no..no puedo no avise en la casa...(triste)<br>Q: llama a tu casa y di que te quedas..mis hermanos quieren verte..  
>R: (feliz) en serio?...si esta bien acepto!<br>F: jaja yo les aviso cuando este lista—se fue  
>Q:-subiendo las escaleras—vamos primero a mi cuarto..<br>R: si! Y me vas a prestar ropa tuya?  
>Q: mmm no creo que te guste..<br>R: a no porque?  
>Q: ahorita vas a ver...<p>

R: que?! No gracias! –parada frente al armario de Quinn..  
>Q: ves te dije..<br>R: toda tu ropa es...rosa..  
>Q: no es todo rosa!...mira hay blanco, verde, azul...<br>R: no me refiero a que es...de colores pastel..y ami no me guztan—cruzandose de brazoz  
>Q: a pues te quedaras con tu ropa mojada...—cerrando el armario<br>R: que?...ah no importa...le pedire a tus hermanos..—caminando ala puerta  
>Q: te va a quedar grande...—yendo tras Rachel<br>R: mejor mas comoda...  
>Q: y la ropa interior que?<br>La moena paro en seco..  
>R:**fuck!..es cierto lamia esta mojada...pero...no puedo ponerme su ropa interior..me apretaria...esta muy chiquita..pero si puedo verla jeje..**<br>Q:-voltenaodse hacia Quinn—si tienes razon!...dame una..  
>Q: (sonrojada) eh?<br>R: si tu me dijiste que me prestarias ropa interior no?  
>Q: era broma...<br>R: como? Y que me voy a poner?  
>Q: mmm quedate con esa...<br>R: esta mojada!...pero para que veas que para mi no es problema..  
>Q: ok...entonces ve..<br>R: adonde?  
>Q: con mis hermanos..<br>R: ah si! Ahorita vengo esperame!—salio del cuarto de Quinn  
>Q: (dio un suspiro) aqui estare esperandote toda mi vida.. <p>


	10. Chapter 10

Rachel abrio la puerta del cuarto de Cody...  
>C: Rach!-corriendo a abrazarla...<br>R: ya se que me extrañaste..pero no es para tanto jeje  
>Z: que modesta amiga...-abrazandola por los hombros<br>C: y que te trae por aca?  
>R: pues pase a visitarlos...<br>Z: si como no..veniste a ver a Quinn!  
>R: (sonrojada) jaja la verdad si...y por algo mas...es que olvide mi patineta y vine a buscarla..<br>C: asi, nuestra hermanita la tiene en su cuarto...  
>Z: jaja si ya hasta la habiamos tachado de ladrona<br>R: Quinn? Estan locos..como Quinn va a robar..pero ya cambiendo el tema que me ven diferente?  
>CZ:  
>R: fijense bien...—parada frente a ellos<br>C: te cortaste mas el cabello  
>R: no! Asi esta bien...fijense!—saltando..<br>Z: mmm me toca...ehh...creciste!  
>R:¬¬ no..<br>C: ah pues no sabemos..  
>R: si seran!..no ven que estoy mojada!<br>Z: (riendo) JAJAJA es verdad...  
>C: (riendo) JAJAJA que te paso Rach?<br>R: me refresque en su fuente..  
>Z: ay amiga la fuente no es para eso..<br>C: no para eso estan las regaderas..  
>R:...¬¬ no lo que pasa es que me cai..<br>Z: asi? Y que buscabas?  
>C: (riendo) la moneda de la suerte JAJA<br>R: ¬¬!  
>ZC: jajajajajaja  
>R: ah!..ya dejen de reirse..<br>C: jeje es que tu nos das risa Rach..  
>Z: aver porque te caiste..<br>R: (suspirando) aaahhh...por Quinn...  
>C:Quinn?<br>R: si es que yo estaba sentada y ella me sonrio..asi con esa sonrisa hermosa que tiene provoco que me cayera..  
>Z: y sigues..<br>R: que sigo?  
>C: enamorada de mi hermanita...<br>R: si y que?...  
>Z: que ya te dijimos que debes olvidarla..<br>R: estan locos!..jamas me escuchan..jamas dejare de amar a Quinn...desde que la vi me enamore con ella me siento tan bien..completa..  
>C: no tiene caso seguir peleando por eso..<br>R: ustedes comenzaron —cruzandoze de brazoz..  
>Z: Rachel ven quiero darte las letras de la ultima..AAAAHH! –cayo al suelo...<br>R/C: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
>Z: Rachel!..ya mojaste mi habitacion!..—se habia caido por un charco de agua que la morena habia dejado..<br>R: jaja...yo lo limpio...ya aprendi a usar el mechudo en el taller...  
>C: jaja no te preocupes un personal de servicio lo hará..<br>Z: si ya que...pero porque no te has cambiado de ropa?  
>C: pidele a nuestra hermanita ropa para que..<br>R: NOOOO!  
>CZ:  
>R: antes de pasar a su habitacion pase a la de Quinn y ya vi su ropa y...y...<br>C: jaja no te gusto...  
>R: pues como me va a gustar si es tan..tan..<br>Z: cursi! Jaja...  
>R: pero ya se..porque el dueño de esta habitacion no me presta ropa comoda!—viendo a Zack..<br>Z: que?! Mi ropa?  
>R: ah no quieres...entonces... me tendre que quedar asi!-salto para caer en la cama pero Zack la atrapo antes..<br>Z: ni se te ocurra Berry..  
>R: eso significa un si!...vamos!...yo escogo la ropa...que sea comoda..<br>Z: pelona y con piojos saliste!..(esta es una expresion que quiere decir cuando una persona necesita algo de alguien mas, pero lo solicita de una manera muy exigente sin importarle que le estan haciendo un favor)  
>R: ah? Como que pelona!..no estoy pelona!..mira!...—tocandose el cabello..<br>C: jaja es sola una expresion..  
>Z:-abriendo su armario—aqui esta...escoge la ropa que..<br>R:-corriendo adentro—siiii!...ay mucho que elegir...yo siempre he querido un armario asi..enorme y llena de ropa deportiva..  
>C: jaja bueno ya escoge para ponernos a ensayar...<br>R: ya se! Quiero esto..-tomando un camisa negra Nike..  
>Z: ahora solo falta la aparte de abajo...<br>R: aver...ya se!—tomo un short rojo y otro azul..  
>R: mmm rojo o azul..—alzando los shorts..<br>C: rojo!  
>Z: azul!<br>R: una decision super dificil...requiere de una votacion!  
>CZ:  
>La morena se metio al armario y se cambio la blusa mojada, sucia y rota por la camisa negra..luego salio con los dos shorts en la mano...<br>C: adonde vas?  
>R:-saliendo del cuarto—a hacer la votacion..<br>Z: regresa Rachel!...  
>La morena ya estaba a fuera del cuarto..vio a unas 3 personas de servicio..mejor dicho señoritas de servicio jeje<br>R: necesito su voto..que prefieren el short azul o el rojo?!  
>El personal se quedo con la cara de what hasta que una señorita hablo...<br>-: yo prefiero el rojo..te queda mejor..(con una sonrisa que hizo que Rachel se sonrojara)  
>R: (sonrojada) eh..si..no hay mas opiniones?..<br>-: yo digo que el azul..combina con tus ojos (otra sonrisa)  
>R: (sonrojada) eh..si..tambien..falta el desempate..<br>-: el..mm..nose eres tann guapo que el que sea te queda bien..(otra sonrisa)  
>R: **guapo?** querras decir guapa!...soy chica!..<br>Las tres se sonrojaron de inmediato..  
>Z:Rachel! Que haces?!—llegando con ella<br>R: le pedia su opinion a estas señoritas..  
>C: ay ya! Ponte el que sea..<br>R: no..ya se! Le preguntare a Quinn..—salio corriendo  
>Z: Rachel!<br>Quinn se estaba cambiando la blusa pues se le callo un poquito de su pintauñas y como le gustaba estar impecable se acababa de quitar la blusa y estaba en bra cuando..  
>Q: AAAHH!—viendo que Rachel entro con dos shorts en la mano..<br>Rachel se sonrojo, esta super roja..la rubia se tapo con las manos..  
>Q: (sonrojada) que haces aqui?!<br>R: ...yo..eh... -vendo a Quinn en las bubis XD  
>Q: porque no golpeas primero!...vete!...<br>La morena asustada salio del cuarto de Quinn como pudo aun estaba en shock!..asi que salio toda sonrojada  
>C: que te paso?<br>Z: porque estas roja?  
>R: (roja y apoyada en la puerta).eh..no nada..ya se cual me voy a poner..el rojo..**como la cabeza y mejillas de Quinn jeje..que bien se veia en bra...pero que pena..ahora que le voy a decir cuando la vea...le dire que entre sin querer..o que si golpee pero no lo oyo..**<br>Z/C: RACHEL!—ya llevaban tiempo diciendo su nombre al ver que no reaccionaba  
>R: ah!..que pasa?..no me griten..<br>C: andas en las nubes..  
>Z: si ya regresemos a mi habitacion...<br>Con Quinn..ya se habia puesto la blusa  
>Q: (sonrojada) que pena, me vio en bra, maldicion! Y para colmo ni era mi favorito..pobre..no debi de gritarle..le pedire perdon..voy a ver que tanto hacen que vi que traia dos shorts en sus manos..<br>Asi salio de su habitacion  
>Q: en cual estaran en la de Zack o en la de Cody...<br>Oyo unas risas que provenian del cuarto de Zack...y entre abrio la puerta  
>C: JAJA te queda hasta las rodillas!<br>Z: JAJA...aver ven..  
>Rachel se acercó a Zack..<br>R: mira! Esta enorme...no tienes mas..chiquitos..  
>Z: jaja no...mmmm..si te lo subes a la cintura te quedara mas corto..<br>C: si mira y te sacas la camisa para que no se vea tan..  
>R: ridiculo!...—empezo a subirse le short...<br>Z: un momento que traes abajo del short?  
>R: (nerviosa) eh?..pues mi ropa interior que preguntas!<br>C: pero si esta mojada..  
>R: eh no le hace..<br>Z: dile ami hermana que te preste una...—la rubia esta escuchando todo eh?  
>R: que? No!<br>C: porque no?  
>R: (nerviosa) eh..porque..no! ya dejenme!<br>Z: porqueno le dices a las de servicio que te sequen tu ropa!  
>C. si jaja<br>R: porque dicen eso?  
>Z: jaja si bien que les gustaste..uy!<br>Q:-detras de la puerta- **que?! Como?! Las de servicio tras de Rachel?..mi Rachel?!**  
>R: estan locos, nada que ver..<br>C: no viste como te miraban jeje...  
>Z: si tu Rachel traes mucho pegue..<br>Quinn estaba roja del coraje...  
>R: jaja pues porque negarlo no? Ya se que soy guapa, linda y...auch!.quien de ustedes fue!—le habian tirado un almohadaso de parte de uno de los gemelos..<br>C: fui yo! Señorita modestia..—parandose en la cama..  
>R: ahora verás!—se agacho y tomó la almohada pero se la lanzo a Andrei..<br>Z: hey!...yo no comenze!  
>R: pero estas en la guerra y a todos les cae..de que bando eres?!<br>C: del mio hermano!  
>Asi siguieron con su guerra de almohadas..<br>Q: que tanto hacen?—espiando por la puerta..  
>Federic: se le perdio algo señorita?<br>La rubia se asusto por la voz y se dio la vuelta rapidamente  
>Q: Federic! Me asustaste!—con la mano en el corazón..<br>F: solo vine a avisarles a sus hermanos que ya esta lista la comida, que hace usted aqui...deberia estar en su alcoba..—se imagino lo que hacia..  
>Q: yo ?...pues no se ni como llegue aqui..pero ya me voy!...ah y no le digas a mis hermanos que me viste por aqui..adios!..—salio corriendo de ahi.<br>F: hay mi señorita Quinn tan obvia...el amor..el amor..—entro al cuarto feliz pero cambio su expresion cuando..  
>F:<br>Habia plumas por doquier..  
>R: (tirada en el piso y llena de plumas) hola Fredeci..<br>Z: oh no! Miren mi habitacion!—dandose cuenta..  
>R: jaja parece un gallinero..<br>C: ya esta lista la comida Federic?  
>F: (molesto) si!..pero nadie come hasta que esta habitacion no quede limpia..—salio del cuarto<br>R: ya oiste...hasta que no limpies no comes jeje  
>C: JAJA pobre hermanito ya estuvo que hoy se muere de hambre..vamos Rachel...<br>Z: no!..ustedes me comenzaron asi que tambien limpian..  
>R: cof! Cof!<br>Z: (con plumas en la cabeza) Rachel que te pasa?  
>R: mef cof! Encof!<br>C: que le pasa a Rachel? Estara jugando?  
>A la morena le habia entrado una pluma y se estaba ahogando..<br>R: COF! COF! ME AHOGO!  
>C: deseguro le entraron plumas..<br>Z: que hacemos...  
>R: COF! AGUA!<br>Zack fue por agua que habia en le baño..  
>R: (suspirando) oooooh...casi me muero por culpa de una tonta pluma y ustedes ahi sin hacer nada!<br>C: pues que ibamos a saber que te estabas ahogando..  
>R: lo que me ponga de color morado no les dice nada!<br>Z: jaja!...bueno mejor comamos y luego le decimos a alguien que venga a limpiar..  
>Asi bajaron al comedor..<br>F: ya limpiaron todo?  
>C: no..no podemos limpiar hambrientos..<br>Z: si Federic ademas ni sabemos hacerlo dile a alguien que lo haga si?—poniendo cara de niño bueno  
>F: -que los conocia de toda la vida no pudo negarse—ok<br>C: SIII!  
>Z: que vamoz a comer?<br>F: sientense y en un momento veran..—los tres se sentaron pero la morena buscaba a Quinn..  
>R: y Quinn? No va a comer?<br>Z: supongo...deseguro aun no baja..  
>Entraron los cocineros con los platos etc...de nuevo Rach se maravillo de ver tanta comida..<br>Federic: espero les guste a usted tambien señorita Berry...  
>R: jaja todo lo que sea comida me gusta!..—comenzando a comer..<br>C: jaja deja un poco para Quinn...por cierto donde esta?  
>F: la llamaron por telefono el señor Hudson..<br>Rachel no sabia que era Finn..  
>R: quien es el señor Hudson?<br>F: el novio de la señorita...Finn..  
>La morena se molesto..<br>Y: ya me dieron ganas de ir al baño..ahorita vengo..—salio corriendo  
>D: al fondo a la derechaa!..<br>Z: tonto! No fue al baño deseguro fue a ver a Quinn..  
>R: donde..donde estara?.<br>Buscandola hasta que llego a la sala principal y vio a Quinn de espaldas hablando por tel asi que se acerco sigilosamente hasta estar detras de ella..  
>Q:...nose..y tu como supiste?...te dijeron tus papas..no estoy sola van a estar mis hermanos..estabien pero solo un ratito..a que hora?..te es pero a las 7 entonces..bye..-colgó<br>R:**de seguro va a venir a verla Fiiiiinn**...hola..  
>Q: (se asusto y volteo rapido) Rachel! Tienes que asustarme cada vez que me saludas?<br>R: (apenada) lo siento...  
>Q: ok..que haces aqui?<br>R: vine a buscarte que ya sirvieron la comida...  
>Q: gracias pero yo se como llegar al comedor..—caminando y dejando a la morena detras<br>En realidad Quinn trataba de ser fria con la pobre Rachel pensaba que asi la olvidaria y no sufiria  
>R: porque?<br>Q:-parando en seco—porque que?  
>R:-caminando y quedando detras de Quinn- porque te comportas asi conmigo?...<br>Q: no se a que te refieres..  
>R: nada olvidalo..(triste)<br>La rubia si sabia a que se refiria pero siguio caminando...dejando a Rachel detras..  
>R: aaaahh esta niña es dificil..algo tendre que hacer ya no aguanto que sea de alguien mas..me le voy a declarar!..-(mostrando un asonrisa)<br>En el comedor...  
>Z: con quien hablabas Quinn?<br>Q: con Finn va a venir..—comiendo su ensalada..  
>R: asi?...y a que?...digo si se puede saber..<br>Los gemelos y Quinn solo vieron a Rachel...vaya que valiente al decir tal cosa..  
>Q:-mirando Rachel—si..si se puede saber..pues viene a visitarme...<br>R: visitarte puede hacerlo cualquiera...  
>Q: no cualquiera es mi novio..<br>R: pues no porque no cualquiera es un tonto presumido..  
>Los gemelos se quedaron viendo a Rachel..<br>Q: no tengo hambre!..—se paro y salio del comedor..  
>Z: Rachel! Que hiciste?..<br>R: creo que la cague!  
>C: si! Porque le dijiste eso?!<br>R: se me salio y ademas aunque no lo quiera aceptar es la verdad..  
>Z: pues ahora te ganaste que se moleste contigo..<br>C: si y cuando nuestra hermanita se molesta te ignora por completo..  
>R: ay!...creo que tendre que pedirle perdon..—se levanto de la silla y salio corriendo del comedor..<br>R: en su cuarto debe de estar—subio las escaleras lo mas rápido que pudo  
>R: espero no me heche a patadas..puedo pasar?—detras de la puerta<br>Q: no!..vete!..  
>R: quiero hablar contigo..<br>Q: ya me dijiste mucho!..  
>R: quieras o no voy a entrar...—la morena abrio la puerta y..<br>PLOP!  
>La rubia le haba tirado una almohada de corazon que tiene en su cama en la cabeza..<br>R: ay! Que agresiva...  
>Q: (riendo) de que quieres hablar?<br>R: ah yo te queria pedir perdon..  
>Q: ya lo dijiste ahora vete!..—escondiendose entre las sabanas..<br>La morena se acerco a la cama y comenzo a jalar de la sabana con la que se cubria Quinn..  
>R: quiero hablar con...tigo!—jalando la sabana..<br>Q: no! No!...dejame!—agarrando con fuerza laz sabanas para que la pelinegra no se la quitara  
>R: solo unos minutos!<br>Q: que no! Y no!  
>R: porque siento que esto me recuerda a alguien..<br>***su papa en las mañanas tartando de levantarla..  
>R: MI PAPA!<br>Quinn se asusto del grito de Rachel y solto laz sabanas haciendo que Rachel saliera volando...  
>PLOP!<br>R: auch!...mañana me va a doler el cuerpo!  
>La rubia se levanto rapido de la cama..<br>Q: no paso nada?—viendo ala morena tirada en el suelo sobre su sabana..  
>R: jaja no yo soy fuerte..<br>Q. me referia a mi sabana..  
>R:<br>Q: JAJAJAJA..es broma Rach.  
>R: Rach?<br>La rubia la darse cuenta de lo que habia dicho se puso roja..la morena se paro y s epuso frente a ella  
>Q: Rachel! Eso dije...<br>R: Quinn..(sonriendo)  
>Q: (nerviosa) que?<br>R: (gritando) me prestas tu telefono!  
>Q. AAHHH! Porque gritas?!<br>R: jeje para que me oigas..y me lo prestas..  
>Q: si toma—caminado a su mesa de noche..<br>R: gracias Q..—tomando el tel..  
>Q: Q?!<br>R: (marcando) si tu me dices Rach yo te digo Q...bueno? papa  
>-RACHEEEEEEEEEEELLLL!<br>Q/R:  
>Las chicas se asustaron...pues el papa de Rch grito bien fuerte que hasta Quinn lo oyó<br>R:papa? Que pasa?  
>Leroy: dodne te metiste! Casi llamo a la policia para que te busque!<br>R: calmate papa..estoy en casa de Quinn..  
>L: (apenada) con Quinn? Esta ella ahi?<br>R: si aqui esta junto a mi..  
>L: Quinn? Perdon por el escanadalo!..—gritando para que la rubia lo oiga..<br>Quinn: (gritando) no hay problema!  
>L: Rachel porque no me avisaste?<br>R: papa se me olvido..  
>L: si em imagino porque..y a que hora llegas..<br>R: nose...voy a ensayar la otra cancion de la banda..  
>L: ya comiste?<br>R: si..  
>L: ok aki te espero..no llegu starde<br>R: no papa adios...—colgó  
>Quinn: ya veo de donde sacaste lo gritona jaja<br>R: ja! Si...ahora si Quinn..parandose junto a ella  
>Q: (nerviosa) ahora que?<br>R: perdon por lo de hace rato..es que me emocione jeje  
>Q: ok..te perdono..<br>R: pero la verdad es un tonto!...  
>Q: Que?!<br>R: eh? Nada?..Quinn?  
>Q. dime Rachel<br>R: quiero que sepas que tu..tu..  
>Q: aja..yo que?<br>R: tu..tu..me  
>Q. aja..que!<br>R: tu..me..eres muy especial! (sonriendo)  
>Q: ah..**pense que me diria otra cosa..<br>R: Quinn?  
>Q: dime Rachel..<br>R: podrias explicarme lo del lunes?  
>Q: lo del baile?<br>R: si!..es que no entiendo porque no vas con Fiiiiiiiinnnn  
>La rubia rio por el tono en que Rachel dijo Finn…<br>Q: porque no-volteandose  
>R: ah..y porque conmigo?<br>Q: mm nose..  
>Q: sabes..yo si creo porque vas conmigo..<br>Quinn se volteo de inmediato..  
>Q: no!..no sabes...<br>R: si se! Quieres que te lo diga?—acercandose a Quinn..  
>Q: (nerviosa) no quiero saber...<br>R: como digas..yo nunca te haria hacer algo que no quieras..  
>Q: Rachel..<br>R: (sonrojada) Quinn tu..tu..amas a Finn?  
>Q: (nerviosa) eh?..para que lo quieres saber?..<br>R: no importa..no me respondas ahorita...pero podrias hacerme un favor?  
>La rubia solo asintió..<br>R: dimelo algun dia porfavor...solo que ese dia no sea muy lejano..  
>Las dos se quedaron viendo hasta que...<br>Continuación...  
>Zack: Rachel?! donde estas?!<br>Q: creo que te buscan..  
>R: ah no importa..<br>Cody: Rachel! donde diablos estas?!  
>R: ash!...creo tendre que ir...<br>Q: (riendo) creo que si..  
>R: no me acompañas?<br>Q: yo? adonde?  
>R: al cuarto de uno de loz gemelos..<br>Q: y ke voy a hacer yo ahí?  
>R: puez a verme ensayar...a ke maz<br>Q: mmm nose...—zentandose en su cama..  
>R: ay andaleeeeeeee...si?—poniendo cara de niña buena<br>Q:**que linda se ve**  
>En eso ...TOC! TOC!<br>Q: quien es?  
>F: Federic señorita<br>Q: pasa..—Federic entro  
>F: acaba de llegar el señor Hudson...<br>R: -abrio grande los ojos—queeee?!  
>Quinn se paro rapido de la cama...<br>Q: le dije que viniera mas tarde!  
>F: nose señorita..la esta esperando abajo...bueno me retiro..—salio del cuarto<br>R: aaaahh!...bueno te dejo con tu novio..!—salio del cuarto molesta  
>Q: aahhh! Tonto! Le digo una hora y viene en otra...—salio de su cuarto molesta<br>La morena entro al cuarto de Cody ahora pues el de Zack estaban limpiando las plumas XD  
>Rachel se sento molesta y de brazoz cruzadoz en la cama...<br>Z: y ahora a ti que mosca te picó  
>C: porque esa cara?<br>R: por nada!..ya no quiero ensayar!  
>Z: oo!..dinos que tienes<br>R: que acaba de llegar Fiiiiiinn—con el mismo tono de fastidio  
>C: de seguro se entero que no estan mis padres..<br>Z: vamos!  
>R: adonde?<br>C: tu no..nosotros..  
>Z: veras..Finn es un chico..<br>R: oooohh en serio? No lo habia notado..(con sarcasmo)  
>C: ozea que los de su edad estan a mil..<br>R: no entiendo..  
>Z: tiene acelerada la hormona ya?<br>R: ya! Ya capte! Y ustedes creen que..  
>CZ: estamos seguros..  
>R: pues que esperamos vamos!—se paro dela cama y trato de salir corriendo pero Cody la paro..<br>C: a donde crees que vas?!  
>R: como que adonde?...a asegurarme de que el tonto de Fiiiiiinnn no se quiera sobrepasar..<br>Z: hermano tiene razon..  
>C: ok vamos..<br>R: alto!  
>ZC:¿?  
>C: que pasa?<br>R: si vamos a espiar..necesitamos el equipo apropiado...  
>Z: estas loca!<br>R: no estoy loca..mmm komo ke usamos?  
>C: tengo uno walkie talkies..<br>R: si! Eso servira! Traelos..  
>Z:¬¬<br>R: necesitamos armas!  
>Z:<br>C: eres una genia!  
>R: si ya se...traelos tambien..<br>Cody agarro dos pistolitas de dardos..  
>Z: ahora si ya podemos ir?!<br>R: si ya...tenemos el equipo!  
>Los tres salieron del cuarto..<br>Q: no te dije que vinieras mas tarde?  
>F: si pero..<br>Q: pero que?!  
>F: decidi caerte de sorpresa..no te gusto?<br>La rubia se cruzo de brazos  
>F: no querias que viniera?! De seguro estas con alguien!—caminando a las escaleras..<br>Q: que estas loco?!  
>F: me engañas! Quien es tu amante?!<br>Q. que no tengo amante!  
>F: azi? Voy a averiguarlo!—subiendo las escaleras<br>Q. regresa!—persiguiendo a Finn..  
>Z: alguien viene!<br>C: oh! Que hacemos?!  
>R: a sus posiciones!<br>Z: cuales posiciones?!  
>R: mmm a la puerta esa!—corrieron y se metieron la puerta esa..<br>R: que rayos es esto?!  
>Z: eehh...pues es el otro armario de Quinn<br>R: otro armario!  
>C: jeje zi a nuestra hermanita le gusta la ropa..<br>R: si ya me di cuenta...  
>Z: ssshhhhh no hagan ruido..<br>F: sal de una vez si no quieres que te vaya peor!  
>R: esta loco! Con quien habla?<br>Q: que ya te dije que no hay nadie...espera!  
>Finn fue al cuarto de Quinn y esta lo persiguió<br>Ala morena se le ocurrió registrar en...loz kajones intimos jeje  
>Z: hey! Que haces?!<br>R: ehhh..nada—abriendo un cajon  
>C: deja ahí!<br>R: pantis!—sacando una  
>Z: Rachel!<br>R: que?!  
>C: mete eso en su lugar!<br>R: que humor!—iba a guardársela pero..  
>Z: ya te vi!..<br>R: fuck! Ok..ya la regrese!  
>F: que hay ahí?!<br>Q: es mi armario no ves!  
>C: nos oyeron!<br>R: escóndanse detrás de los vestidos!—se esconden detrás  
>Finn abrio la puerta y..<br>Q: te dije que no habia nada..que es esto?—encontro una panteleta en el suelo..  
>R:**demonios! Se me cayó**<br>Z: **me las va a pagar!**  
>F: una panti..—la iba a recoger pero la rubia la tomo antes..<br>Q: es mia! Ni se te ocurra...  
>F: si no lo escondes aquí.en tu habitación!—saliendo del armario<br>Q: queeee?!—siguiendo a Finn  
>Los tres salieron y Rachel se escondio tras Cody<br>Z: asi que ya habias guardado la panteleta eh?  
>R: (nerviosa) si la guarde pero segurito se cayo jeje...<br>Z: como sea..salgamos..  
>Los tres salieron del armario<br>C: y ahora Rachel?  
>R: no me digaz asi..<br>Z: pero si es tu nombre...  
>R: azh! Ya ze! que acazo no ven películas de espiaz?<br>C: no..  
>R: con razon! Mira cuando estan en misiones de vida o muerte como esta..<br>C/Z: ¿?  
>R:...se cambian los nombres..yo soy jefa!.Cody es rojo 1 y Zack es rojo 2 ok?<br>C: bah! Ok..  
>R: bueno ahora lo mas probable es ke el blanko..<br>Z: el blanco?  
>R: el objetivo!..ozea Quinn y el tonto..<br>C: ah si ke maz..  
>R: bueno van a bajar..rojo 1 viene conmigo..<br>Z: me dejaz zolo..  
>R: es ke tu eres maz obvio! Y no kiero ke me descubran!<br>Z:¬¬  
>C: jaja!..bueno adonde vamos jefa?<br>R. a la sala detrás del sillon!  
>Z: y yo?<br>R: tu afuera azi kuando salgas noz dicez zuz movimientoz! Entendido?  
>Z: si!<br>R: no! komo ze dice Dimitri?  
>C: si jefa!<br>R: andale azi..ahora tu Andrei  
>Z.: si jefa..<br>R: bueno vamos ke no tardan en salir...

Q: ves! Te dije ke no habia nadie!  
>F: mmm el baño! No lo he revisado!<br>Q:¬¬  
>Tras asegurase que no habia un amante en el baño bajaron de nuevo y se sentaron en un sillón de la sala justo detrás estaba Rachel y Cody<br>C: si nos cachan Rachel..digo jefa (hablando bajito)  
>R: salimos corriendo ok? (hablando bajito)<br>Cody asintió...  
>F: Quinn...<br>Q. dime!  
>F: el sabado es lo de las bandas..<br>Q: aja y que?  
>F: vas a ir...<br>Q: me preguntas o me..  
>F: te estoy diciendo que tienes que ir..<br>Q: para que? si ni me gusta esa clase de musica...  
>F: para apoyarme..o piensas apoyar a la de tus hermanos..<br>Q: a la nuestra obvio...  
>A Finn y a Quinn les parecio oir algo<br>C: ssshhhh—haciendo que se calle la morena  
>F: entonces vienes?<br>Q: ok..pero que ropa me pongo?  
>F: jajajaja<br>Q: de que te ries?!  
>R: si! De que te ries<br>Les volvio a parecer escuchar algo..  
>C:sssssssssshhhhh –de nuevo callando a la morena<br>F: como que ropa? La que sea..de igual te ves preciosa..  
>Rachel estaba roja del coraje...<br>Se acercaba para besar a Quinn, Rachel se dio cuenta y penso rápido..  
>R: dame tu zapato..<br>C: que? para que..  
>R: damelo!..—le quito el zapato y...<br>CRASH!...habia tirado el zapato y le dio justo a una lampara..la rubia se asusto y se levanto de golpe  
>Q: que fue eso?!<br>F: se cayo tu lampara...  
>Q:-acercandose a la lampara—un zapato!<p>

C: que hiciste!  
>R: oh oh! Corre...<br>Los dos se escabulleron y salieron de ahi..  
>F:de donde salio ese zapato?<br>Q: creo que tengo idea...**habra sido..no! no creo..**  
>R: Rojo 2! Me oyes?!...cambio<br>Z: si te escucho...que paso?...cambio  
>R: estamos en la cocina...dinos tu posición...cambio<br>Z: sentado en la fuente...cambio  
>R: en la cocina...cambio<br>Z: podrias traerme un vaso de agua?..cambio  
>R: no! viene alguien adios cambio<br>C: a donde jefa?  
>R: debajo la mesa?!<br>Entraron Quinn y Finn la cocina..  
>Q: quieres limonada?<br>F: ok...ahorita vamos a dar una vuelta..  
>Q: no puedo..<br>F: porque no?  
>Q: tengo que cuidar de mis hermanos..—sirviendo loz vazoz de limonada<br>F: si ya estan grandecitos!...donde estan?—tomando su vaso  
>Q: nose...creo que con...con<br>F: con quien?  
>Q: **piensa algo ** con Federic! Si eso..—tomando su vaso de limonada<br>R: rojo 1 oiste?  
>C: si cree que estamos con Federic je..<br>R: no ezo lo otro...que se la quiere llevar a dar una vuelta..  
>C: como hay que avisarle a rojo 2..<br>R: rojo 2 me escuchas?..cambio  
>Z: aquí rojo 2 cambio<br>C: -le kita el walkie a Rachel —se quiere llevar a nuestra hermanita a dar una vuelta..cambio  
>Z: no podemos permitirlo..cambio<br>R: devuélvemelo! cambio—tratando de quitarle el walkie..  
>C: jefa! Calmate que noz van a oir..cambio—tapandole la boca<br>Z: pasa algo?...cambio  
>C: no es la jefa..cambio<br>Z: que hacemos entonces..cambio  
>R: aver pasamelo..cambio<br>Z: toma..cambio  
>R: rojo 2 me oyes?...cambio<br>Z: si cambio  
>R: mmm mira zi tiene laz llavez en le coche cambio<br>Z: si estan..cambio  
>C:-quitandole el walkie—quitaselas ..cambio<br>Z: ya cambio...  
>R: devuélveme eso cambio..<br>C: ssshhh noz van a escuchar cambio..

F: Quinn oigo voces en tu casa..para mi que esta embrujada..  
>Q: yo igual pero no creo no se a muerto nadie aki..<br>F: bueno como vamos a dar una vuelta..  
>Q:**si me quedo va a ver a Rachel y no quiero saber que pasara** si claro..<br>Los dos salieron de la cocina  
>R: rojo 2 van para alla cambio..<br>Z: me escondo..cambio..

Finn: mis llaves!  
>Q: ya las perdiste..ahora no vamos a ningun lado..—sentandose en la fuente<br>F: me lleva!..-buscando las llaves  
>La rubia volteó y vio a su hermano hablando por un walkie talkie<br>Q: que haces aquí?!  
>Z: ahhh! Me asustaste<br>Q: que es eso?  
>Z: nada!..—escondiendo el walkie talkie detrás pero..<br>Walkie: rojo 2 responde!..cambio  
>Era Rachel XD<br>Q: Rachel?..aver dame eso  
>Z: no!<br>Pero la rubia se lo quito  
>R: rojo 2! Tienes las llaves?!..cambio<br>Q: jeje que hacen eH?  
>Z: nada!<br>Y: rojo 2! Ya me moleste..cambio  
>Q: que llaves?...ahh! tu tienes las llaves?<br>Z: si ya me canse de este jueguito toma—dandole las llaves..  
>R: sabes que rojo 2! Iba a llevarte tu vaso de agua pero ahora ya no te llevo nada!...cambio<br>Q: hola Rachel..cambio  
>ZC:  
>R: rojo 2?..cambio<br>Q: no QUINN!..cambio  
>R: Quinn!...no es lo que crees cambio<br>Q: y que crees que creo cambio  
>R: que te estamos espiando cambio<br>C: Rachel! tonta!  
>Q:. vengan para aquí cambio<br>R: no podemos cambio  
>Q: si mejor no cambio<br>R: te vas air con tu noviecito? Cambio  
>Q: que te importa!..cambio—le devolvió el walkie a Zack<br>Z: ya nos descubrio cambio  
>R: oh! Enserio?! No sirves para espia! Cambio!<br>Z: ahorita voy para alla cambio  
>La rubia tiro las llaves dentro del auto y...<br>Q: ya busque las llaves!..-alzandolas  
>F: donde estaban..<br>Q: por ahí..ya vamonos..—subiendose al convertible

R: ahí viene!  
>Z: no me reclamen...<br>C: te felicitamos?!  
>Z: bueno ya se fue nimodo..y ya me canse de jugar<br>C: ya vamos a ensayar..  
>R: ya que..solo espero que no le pase nada a Quinn..<br>Z/C: nosotros igual...  
>Asi subieron al cuarto de Cody a ensayar la canción "I LOVE ROCK N' ROLL"<br>Q: y adonde vamos?  
>F: a tomar un café..<br>Q: ok en la plaza porfavor..  
>F: ok...no me digas vas a comprar de paso no?<br>Q: si...quiero una blusa que me gustó...  
>50 min mas tarde...<br>R: uf! Que padre se oye..quien hizo la letra?  
>ZC: nosotros! Somos unos genios!  
>R: ya se tardo Quinn!<br>C: si..siempre se tarda..  
>Z: le voy a llamar para que venga..—sacando su cel..<br>R: dile que ya es tarde y tiene que estudiar..  
>C: donde andas? Ya vente...ya estarde y tiene sque estudiar..—guiñandole un ojo a Rachel<br>C: -le quito el cel— estas chiquita para que andes afuera a estas horas!  
>Rachel se estaba riendo...<br>C: si ya vente..de paso trae helado jeje...que mala!..ok ya vente..si aquí esta todavía..—viendo a Rachel  
>R: pasamela! Pasamela!—Cody le da el cel..<br>R: hola..cambio jeje  
>Q. sigues ahí?<br>R: si cambio  
>Q: ja!...dile a Cody que si le hace falta un zapato?<br>R: como sabes que...  
>Q: de donde mas va a salir un zapato...<br>R: ok..yo el digo..no tardes..  
>Q: porque no?<br>R: ya merito me voy y quiero despedirme...  
>Q. ok..bye<br>R: bye...—colgó  
>C: que dijo<br>R: que si te hace falta un zapato?  
>Z:¿?<br>C: como supo?  
>R: es inteligente jeje<br>Z: es cierto hermano y tu zapato?!  
>C: preguntale a Rachel<br>R: jeje...era de emergencia..  
>C: lo lanzo y rompio la lampara...<br>Z: oh! Cuando lo vea Federic nos va a...  
>F: GEMELOOOOOOOOOOOOSSS!<br>R: je! Ya se dio cuenta…  
>Z: nos va matar! De seguro era la lampara que trajeron mis padres de Grecia!<br>R: oh! Pero no te preocupes que el zapato es de Cody je!  
>C: tu lo lanzazte..vamos los tres..<br>Llegaron ala sala con la cabeza a abajo  
>F: que paso aquí?<br>C/Z/R:...  
>F: quien fue?<br>C/Z/R:...  
>F: de un paso al frente...<br>Rachel y Zack se miraron y dieron un paso hacia atrás..  
>F: usted fue señor Cody?!<br>Cody se dio cuenta que le habian jugado mal...  
>C. que..yo..yo..<br>F: sus padres se van a enterar...  
>C:<br>R: pero no se preocupe Fredeci nosotros lo ayudamos verdad?  
>Z: jaja zi...<br>C:¬¬  
>F: eso espero..—volvio a irse..<br>C: que malos!  
>R: no zi fueramos malos no te hubieramos ayudado..<br>Z: si no le ves desde ese angulo...  
>C: como sea limpiemos...<br>Quinn habia llegado...  
>F: dijiste voy a comprarme una blusa..te compraste casi toda la tienda!<br>Q: exageraz... cuatro bolsitas solo...—en realidad eran 4 bolsas grandes..  
>F: si claro..y me hiciste cargarlas..<br>Q: creias que yo las iba a cargar..que tal si me rompia un brazo..  
>F:<br>Q: bueno ayudame a meterlas...  
>F: eh..Quinn yo ya me voy—(flojo!)<br>Q: pues adios..si no me quieres ayudar..  
>F: no es que tengo algo pendiente **si claro**<br>Q: ok bye!  
>F: no m evas a dar mi beso de despedida?<br>Q:-se cruzo de brazoz—tu que creeS?  
>F: me encanta cuando te haces la difícil—le robo un beso-bye!<br>Se subio a su auto y se fue..  
>La rubia entro a su casa..<br>Z: vaya llegaste...  
>Q: si...eehhh quien me ayuda? ^.^<br>R: yooo!  
>Q: no...no creo que puedas..<br>R: claro que si...  
>Q: te ves debil..<br>R: que?! si soy bien fuerte—mostrando su gato..  
>Q: ok espero que lo que me mostraste no sea tu fuerza..<br>R:  
>Q: aver ven!<br>R: si!—siguiendo a Quinn...  
>R: donde esta tu problema?..—viendo que no habia nada<br>Q: ahí!—señalando las bolsas  
>R: las bolsaS?!<br>Q: si!...quiero que me ayudes a subirlas a mi cuarto...  
>R: ja! No hay problema—sintiendose fuerte<br>Q: quiero ver...  
>R: no es nada!<br>Tomo dos bolsas en cada mano y otras dos debajo de sus brazoz...  
>Q:-viendo la cara de esfuerzo de Rachel —no te pesa...<br>R: noo para nada...

Q: vamos...  
>Empezo a caminar con las bolsas...<br>R: Quinn?  
>Q:dime..<br>R: me dijiste que te ayudara a subir las bolsas..  
>Q: aja y?<br>R: que no pense que yo las subiria todas!  
>Q: si no quieres dejalas..alguien las subira<br>R: no no!..mira ya casi llegamos..  
>Llegaron...<br>R: uf!...—dejando las bolsas sobre la cama  
>Q: gracias..—revisando lo que habia comprado..<br>R: ya termine de ensayar...  
>Q: eres rapida...<br>R: si tu igual compraste todo esto en menos de una hora...  
>Q: si me gusta mucho comprar..a ti no?<br>R: pues algo pero no todos los dias salgo a comprar...  
>Q. porque es divertidísimo...<br>R: me imagino..pero me refiero que no tengo dinero...  
>Q: ahhh...perdon..<br>R: si no hay problema..que mas te gusta hacer?  
>Q: mmm estudiar..patinar a ti?<br>R: me gusta ejercitarme...soy una chica deportiva..  
>Q: si se nota..tienes buena condición..<br>R: si!...zoy muy buena...pero tu no te quedas atras...  
>Quinn se sonrojo...<br>Q: ok...ya es tarde me tengo que ir..  
>R: Rachel?<br>R: si Quinn...  
>Q: nada..<br>R: jeje nada?  
>Q: si nada...<br>R: bueno yo me voy...  
>Q: eehh si...adios...<br>R: ehh...je!..yo..que duermas bien!  
>Q. todavía no me voy a dormir..<br>R: aahh si...pero cuando lo vayas a hacer  
>Q: ok..duermo bien..ehhh tu igual...<br>R: zi yo...soñando contigo..  
>Las dos se sonrojaron!<br>R: (roja) ehh..perdon se me salio...  
>Q: zi..no hay problema..<br>R: enserio?  
>Q: (sonrojada) si...puedes soñar conmigo que yo...<br>R: tu que?—acercandose a ella..  
>Q. yo..yo...me olvide..de lo que iba a decir..<br>R: jaja...eso es malo...bueno adios rubia—le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla  
>Quinn se sonrojo..<br>Q: (sonriendo) tienes una piel muy suave..  
>Quinn se puso mas roja<br>Q. gracias..  
>R: je! Te ves muy bonita...<br>Ya se imaginaran que Quinn parecía un tomate  
>R. y...<br>Q: ya no sigas..  
>R: porque?<br>Q: porque no!..—no quería ponerse mas roja  
>R: ok...adiós—iba a salir cuando..<br>Q: se te olvida algo...  
>La rubia se voltio rapido creyendo que Quinn le devolvería el beso...<br>Q:. Ezto!—mostrando la patineta..  
>R: ay si de veras! Gracias...—tomando su patineta...<br>Q: de nada..(sonriendo)  
>R: ahora si bye! (sonriendo)—salió del cuarto<br>Quinn se tiró a su cama  
>Q: (feliz) es taaaaaaaaaan linda...<br>R: (fuera del cuarto) siiiii! Estoy casi segura que siente algo por mi!  
>C: te pasa algo Rachel?<br>R: (nerviosa) no porque?  
>Z: quien crees que siente algo por ti..<br>R: (aun mas nerviosa) ehhh...nadie!  
>C: si claro...<br>R: yo ya me tengo que ir...  
>C: ay noooo otro ratito mas...<br>Z: te acompañamos hasta la puerta..  
>R: tu ya estas desesperado que e vaya—cruzandoze de brazos<br>Z: como crees!  
>R: mmm ok..vamos<p>

C: adios Rachel!  
>R: adios rojo uno!<br>Z: adios jefa!  
>R: adios rojo 2!<br>Estaba pasando cuando vio al jardinero frente a la reja..  
>R: yo ya me voy je... —rascandose la cabeza..<br>J: no me quito!  
>R: como?!<br>J: lo que oiste no me quito..  
>R: porque no?!<br>J: porque no quiero!  
>R: va aver como zi ze quita!<br>J: que vas a hacer niñita..  
>R: lo voy a cruzar!<br>J: asi?  
>R: zii! Voy a pasar sobre usted como la ballena willy!<br>J: jaja quiero verlo!  
>R: me ezta retando que cree que no lo voy a poder hacer?<br>J: si!  
>R: no sabe lo que dice..!<br>J: quiero verlo...  
>La morena retocedio dejo la patineta en el suelo..pero necesitaba asi tipo rampa<br>J: que tanto esperas.!  
>R: tu te lo buscaste!—vio que la reja se estaba abriendo se subio a la patineta y comnzo a acelerar...<br>El jardinero se mostraba en pie pero en cuanto mas se acercaba Rachel mas nervioso se ponía..  
>R: ahora veras grandote!-ya estaba frente a el<br>El jardinero no aguanto y se agacho Rachel salto con todo y patineta..pasaron por la espalda del jardinero y salieron por la reja...  
>R: jeje otro miedoso que duda de mis habilidades...<br>Voz: oye! Oyeeee!  
>La morena volteo y vio al vigilante aun encerrado<br>R: ya se me habia olvidado este..  
>R:-acercandose a la ventana—que quieres?!<br>V: que me saques! Tu fuiste la que me metiste aquí me lo supuse..  
>R: jaja supusiste bien...<br>V: sacame!  
>R: que no! ya terminaste de leer tus revistas?—llendo a buscar su bicicleta<br>V: eres un demonio niña!  
>R: je! Gracias..—montandose en su bicicleta..<br>V: oye! Sacame!  
>R: mmm dejame pensarlo...ya lo pense!<br>V: entonces?  
>R: noooo!—sacandole la lengua..y yéndose con su bicicleta<br>V: ahhhhhhh!

Leroy: llegaste hija!  
>R: si papa..mira ya fui a buscar mi patineta y me aprendi la segunda canción..<br>H: muy bien hija...—saliendo dela cocina  
>R:. pa!—corriendo a abrazarlo—porque estas en la casa?<br>H: hubo un problema en la empresa..  
>R: aahh ya veo..<br>L: ay! nos esta yendo muy mal...  
>H: si solo espero que no..<br>R: no lo digas papa! Vas a ver que eso no va a pasar...  
>H: gracias hija..hare lo posible<br>L: eres buen esposo Hiram...  
>H: y ustedes una buena familia.. Rachel ya me conto tu padre que estuviste en casa de Quinn..otra vez<br>R: siii!..esta super padre su casota!  
>H: si me imagino...<br>R: sii! Y ahí vie la niña mas bonita del mundo!  
>H: hablas de Quinn?<br>R: si je! De quien mas!  
>L: nuestra hija se enamoro de la hija de tu jefe..<br>H: pero..pero...  
>R: que me quieres decir?<br>H: no puedes hija...  
>R: porke no! estoy casi segura que tambien siente algo por mi..<br>H: esa niña es rica!  
>R: si ya se y que tiene que ver?!<br>H: vas a salir lastimada de esto!  
>R: no! no creo!<br>H: creelo! Esa niña ha de ser igual de materialista que su padre!  
>R: no la conoces! No puedes jusgarla!<br>H: no la vuelvas a ver!  
>R: que?! no puedes prohibírmelo!<br>H: soy tu padre Rachel! hago lo mejor para ti!  
>R: lo mejor?! No! no te voy a hacer caso!<br>H: escuchame! Algun dia me lo agradeceras!  
>R: agradecerte que me prohíbas ver a la niña que amo!<br>H: no digaz ezo!  
>R: la amo! La amo! la amo!<br>H: olvidate de ella! No te conviene!  
>R: tu que sabes! Ez mi vida! Hago con ella lo que me plaska!<br>H: no me hablez azi! Zoy tu padre!  
>R. zoy tu hija! Como puedes pedirme eso!<br>H: no pienso discutir mas contigo! Atu habitación!  
>La morena roja de coraje fue a su habitación no sin antes azotar la puerta..<br>H: dios!  
>L: porque le dijiste eso?<br>H: no quiero que salga lastimada por culpa de un Fabray...  
>L: pero..<br>H: por favor Leroy no quiero mas hablar del tema..  
>L: como digas aunque creo que si le prohíbes verla mas la lastimas..—llendo a la kozina<br>H: no,hago lo correcto—sentandose en el sillon  
>R: (llorando) no pude ser que me hagan esto! Tengo que verla que si no me muero!<br>Continuara...  
>Mansion Fabray..<br>Q: (gritando) AHHHHHH! Ayudenme! AAAHHH! -saltando sobre su cama  
>Federic, dos hombres de servicio y los gemelos entraron corriendo a la habitación de Quinn..<br>Federic: que pasa señorita?! (asustado)  
>Q: AHHHH!—gritaba fuerte..<br>Zack: que sucede Quinn?!—con un bat en la mano  
>Q: AHÍ! AHII!-apuntando a un lado de la cama con un a mano y con la otra se tapaba los ojos mientras saltaba<br>Cody: donde?!—con una de las pistolas de dardos y apuntando donde su hermana le decia...  
>Q: AHIIIII! NO LO VEZ!<br>Mario (servicio): una araña?  
>Q: SIII! EZ HORRIBLEEE!—saltando en su cama<br>Z: Quinn! Tanto lio por una estupida araña?  
>Q: UNA ARAÑA VENENOSA! MATENLA! ME DA MIEDO!<br>Cody se acerco y de un zapatazo la mató..  
>Q: NOOOOOO!<br>Z: y ahora hermanita que sucede?...  
>C: no querias que la matemos?<br>Q: zi pero mi alfombra! Esta zucia!.—aziendo berrinche  
>ZC:¬¬  
>F: no se preocupe señorita ahorita mario y javier lo limpian<br>Q: ay zi pliz! Pero limpienle bien no quiero que quede su cadáver en mi alfombra si?—con cara de niña buena..  
>Z: no le haga caso..<br>M: jaja lo que ordene señorita...  
>J: diganos y lo hacemos...<br>La rubia era la consentida...  
>Quinn le saca la lengua a Zack...<br>z: asi? me la vaz a pagar! agarro a la araña difunta y se la empezo a acercar a Quinn...  
>Q: ni te atrevas...—alejandose<br>Zack se acerco mas y Lena comenzo a correr fuera de su habitación...  
>Q. aahhh! Fo! Asco!<br>Z: para que aprendas...  
>Q: no me la acerques! Alejate!-corriendo<br>C: niños...  
>F: mire quien habla señor...<br>C:¿?  
>La cosa es que Quinn y Zack seguían corriendo por la mansión, Federic se retiro, Cody regreso a su habitación a oir muzika y los de servicio se quedaron a cumplir el capricho de la rubia...<p>

En la casita Berry...  
>R: aahhhh! Me lleva la chingada!—pateando la cama...<br>L: Rachel! deja de decir malas palabras!—desde la puerta..  
>R: digo lo que quiero! Dejen de arruinarme la vida!<br>el papa de Rachel la dejo desahogarse..  
>R: ves lo que provocas..—dirigiendose a Hiram..<br>H: es por su bien...—sentado en el sillon viendo TV  
>L: si pero no me gusta que grite...y menos si lo que sale de su boca son groserias..<br>H: dejala ya se le pasara...  
>L: necesitas hablar con ella..<br>H: estabien pero en la cena..  
>L: porque si no se arreglan no va a querer ir mañana...<br>H: pues aunque no quiera tendra que ir a la escuela y a trabajar!—cambiando de canal  
>L: no me refiero a eso..lo otro..<br>H: que otro?  
>L: su visita mensual con el doctor..<br>H: de veras! Es cierto...  
>L: ves porque te digo..<br>H: si querido luego me arreglo con ella..  
>L: merece disculpas<br>H: si verdad... las necesito como..  
>L: no tu! Rachel!<br>H: porque ella?  
>L: no puedes influenciar en su vida..<br>H: solo trato de que no salga lastimada..  
>L: ok contigo es imposible..seguire preparando la cena<br>H: que quede bien rica!  
>L: dudas de mis habilidades?<br>H: no amor era broma jaja  
>Asi siguieron tranquilones mientras que en la habitación...<p>

R: AAHHHH! Necesito desquitarme con alguien!—vio a un pobre oso de peluche tirado en el suelo  
>R: contigo! Tu tienes toda la culpa de lo que me pasa! Te odio peluche de porqueria!<br>Empezo a golpear al pobre peluche contra el suelo la pared...le saco el algodón..los ojitos el moñito que traia en el cuello fue arrancado...lo mato..  
>L: esta lista la cena!<br>R: termine contigo!..para que aprendas!—tirando al peluche pero...  
>R: TEDDYYY!—abrazando al peluche..<br>R: perdoname! Yo no queria fue..fue un impulso..perdoname..snif snif  
>salio de la habitación con el peluche detrás de ella<br>Sus padres ya estaban en la mesa..  
>R: soy una asesina...<br>Los papas se quedaron boquiabiertos y Hiram se atraganto..  
>H: COF! COF!<br>L: se le atoro un pedazo de tocino a tu padre!  
>R: papa!—ze acerco y le dio un manotazo en la espalda que hizo que se le pasara<br>H: que dijiste!—parandose rapido de la mesa  
>R: que soy una asesina...<br>H: pero como es posible que mi hija...te educamos bien en que nos equivocaos porque nos haces esto todo esto es...—dejo de hablar cuando Rachel saco detrás de su espalda a Teddy..  
>L: JAJAJAJA<br>H: es...una broma!  
>R: no es broma! Mira como lo deje! Lo mate!<br>H: te pasas...ya siéntate a cenar...  
>R: huevos con tocino!—tirando al Teddy y comiendo rapido..<br>L: a que se debera ese apetito?  
>H: ah de ser su hormona...<br>R: que hormona?  
>H: aquella del maduramiento de..EJEM! de eso...<br>R: que eso?  
>H: eso ya dije...<br>R: que cosa... Nose  
>H: eso que tienes entre las piernas!—diciéndolo muy alto<br>Rachel se sonrojo...  
>R: porque me dijiste...—comiendo..<br>H: por quere enterarte de todo...se lo sacaste a tu padre..  
>L: no es cierto Hiram! No soy chismoso.. o si?<br>H/R: JAJAJAJAJA  
>R: pero aun estoy molesta...<br>H: ay hija sigues..  
>R: si sigo! Es que papa no me puedes hacer esto..<br>H: hija esa niña Quinn es bien fina..  
>R: y eso que?<br>H: los de su clase solo pueden estar con los de su clase y buenos nosotros somos...  
>R: pobres! Que nadie entiende que el dinero es lo menos!<br>L: calmate hija..  
>R: bueno ya..me calme...papa solo..solo dejame conocerla mas..te aseguro que ella no es asi..<br>H: mmm ok..confio en ti..pero no tiene novio?  
>Rachel no dijo nada siguió comiendo<br>H: si tiene! intentas interponerte?  
>R: pues si es necesario si..<br>H: esto me huele mal..no me gustaria que te pase algo..ni que te metas en problemas  
>R: que me puede pasar..nada...vas a ver<br>H: eso espero..  
>L: pero eso si nada de peleitas...<br>R: ja! No nada! te lo prometo papa...  
>L: ok..de que creen que me entere de la vecina...dijo que..<p>

Mansión Fabray...  
>Q: mama! papa!—corriendo a abrazar a sus padres que habian llegado...<br>Judy: bomboncito! Te extrañe...  
>Q: yo igual mami...igual a ti daddy<br>Russel: espero se hayan portado bien—viendo a los gemelos...  
>Z: si..si muy bien...<br>C: aquí no paso nada...  
>Q: mmm pues si se ve todo normal—echando un vistosa para ver si no habia nada destrozado<br>R: pasemos a la sala...trajimos regalitos...  
>QZ/C: siiiiiii!  
>Q: mama fijate que hoy en la tele pasaron un programa de la nueva collecion de dolce &amp; gabanna!<br>J: y que tal estan hija...me imagino que igual de increíbles...  
>Q: ay si mami!...va a ver una pasarela aquí!..(emocionada)<br>J: pues hay que ir! (emocionada)  
>RZ/C: mujeres...  
>R: ya dejen de hablar de eso ahora los presentes que les trajimos...—tomando asiento al igual que su familia<br>J: un momento...y mi lámpara griega?  
>La rubia vio a sus hermanos...<br>Cody y Zack tragaron saliva...  
>C: que les decimos?—hablandole al oido a su gemelo<br>Z: lo que nos dijo Rachel que dijéramos...  
>C: asi...pues mama la..la dimos a una obra de caridad ..(sonriendo)<br>J: queee?!  
>Z: la dimos a una obra de caridad...<br>J: como es posible!  
>Q: tranquila mami fue para ayudar a gente buena..<br>J: bueno ok..de todas maneras aquí traemos una nueva...  
>R: peleas por nada mujer..tenemos dinero como para comprar mas..no te preocupes<br>J: tienes razon..aver busco uno de los regalos de mi bebe—buscando entre una de las tres bolsas grandes  
>J: toma hijita..<br>Q: ay mama! es lindísimo!  
>J: verdad a tu papa no le gusto...<br>Q: ...es una simple caja—viendo lo que su mama le habia dado..  
>J: no! es un cofre que según nos dijo el vendedor ahí guardaba la reina de Inglaterra alguna de sus joyas...<br>Q: ooo grachiz mami!—abrazandola..  
>R: ahora uno de los regalos para mis hijos...—revisando en otra bolsota<p>

L: RACHEL BARBRA BERRY!

R: yo no fui!..—detrás de su papa...  
>L: esta señora de aquí dice que le acabas de estropear su banqueta...<br>R: que señora?  
>Señora: yo!—tenia tubos en la cabeza..<br>R: aahhhh! Que fea!  
>L: Rachel!<br>S: niña! Es usted una maleducada!  
>R: y usted una bruja!<br>L: Rachel!  
>R: que?!<br>L: comportate!  
>S: que hija..por suerte no tengo a una asi..<br>R: por suerte no tengo una asi...—imitando a la señora de una forma graciosa  
>L: ya basta Rachel!<br>R: ok ya..  
>L. ahora si señora..<br>S: señorita...  
>L: señorita...<br>R: ja! De donde..  
>L: Rachel!<br>R: ok...ya..  
>S: le decia que esta mocosa..<br>R: oiga! Cuidado con lo que dice si no quiere que le diga lo que usted es..  
>S:<br>L: ya estuvo Rachel!  
>S: contróle asu hija!..le decia que rayo toda la parte de enfrente de mi banqueta..<br>L: donde?  
>S: venga a verla...—lastres salieron<br>L: Rachel! tu escribiste eso?  
>R: si y que?! la banqueta es libre...<br>S: Rachel y Quinn...bah!...quiero que lo quite...  
>L: ya oiste ve por una cubeta con agua y una esponja...<br>R: azhz!..vieja acusona!..—sacandole la lengua y metiendose a su casa  
>S: escuincla! Espero que quede limpia...—metiendose a su casa<p>

R: (limpiando) odio limpiar! Tanto trabajo que me costo hacerlo...  
>Voz: hola...<br>R: ah! quien es?  
>V: soy tu vecinita...aquí en la ventana<br>R:-miro a la ventana y..- **wow! Que vecinita tan linda...**  
>R: como te llamas vecina?<br>V: Raquel...tu eres Rachel..  
>R: pues si como sabes...<br>V: mi mama no deja de hablar de ti..que le haces la vida complicada  
>Rach: -rascandose la cabeza—un poquito<br>R: esperame voy a salir...  
>Rach: mm tengo que estar presentable—parandose recta y acomodándose el cabello pero se lo lleno de espuma<br>R: jaja tienes espuma...dejame te lo quito..  
>Rach: ehh gracias..<br>R: listo!...que le hiciste ahora...  
>v: raye su...tu banqueta...<br>R: Rachel y Quinn?..quien es Quinn..(con un tono celoso)  
>Rach: aahh mi novia..<br>R: tienes novia!  
>Rach: bueno ella no sabe que somos novias...<br>R: ja...te gusta?  
>Rach: si..la amo...<br>R: aahh (decepcionada)  
>Rach: si y tu ?<br>R: no! yo no la amo!  
>Rach: obvio no! solo yo! que si no tienes novio?<br>R: yo no tengo nada...me gustaba alguien pero me acabo de dar cuenta que nunca me hara caso..  
>Rach: oo se lo que sientes..<br>R: asi porque? Eres muy bonita...-acercandose)  
>Rach: no es eso (nerviosa) digo de Quinn..hay veces que ni me pela—eso cree ella je!<br>R: aahh pues que tonta  
>Rach: ey! Cuidadito como la llamas...<br>R: si la quieres..ojala alguien me quiera algun dia..  
>Rach: mm eres bonita vas a ver que si..<br>R: tu me ves bonita?-acercandose a Rachel  
>Rach: (nerviosa) siii..ehh..que no te han dicho?<br>R: algo..pero me gusta que me lo digas,,-abrazando a Rachel  
>Rach: oye!<br>R: que?! no te puedo abrazar?  
>Rach: si..pero pero...ke haces?<br>R: nunca he besado a una chica..quiero saber que se siente—comenzo a besar a Rach..  
>La morena muy debil en este aspecto se dejo llevar...<br>Señora: que es esto?!  
>Rach: señora!<br>R: mama!  
>La señora corrio con Rachel y la agarro de una oreja...<br>Rach: ay! ay! cuidado señora!..  
>S: no te acerques ami hija mocosa!<br>Rach: suélteme vieja fea!  
>TOC TOC!<br>L: ya voy...—abrio la puerta  
>Rach: hola mama...<br>L: y ahora?!  
>S: pues ahora que su hija beso ami hija!<br>L: Rachel!  
>Rach: no es cierto! Ella me beso a mi!<br>R: no es cierto mama!...  
>S: claro que no hija vete a la casa..<br>Raquel se fue y le guiño un ojo a Rachel que solo vio  
>Rach: **nada de inocente!**<br>S: tome a su ezcuincla y que no se acerque mas!—se fue  
>Rach: jeje puedo explicarlo..<br>L: eres un dolor de cabeza...pero dime  
>H: que pasa? Que es ese griterio?<br>L: tu hija otra de las suyas..  
>H: que hiciste ahora..<br>R: yo nada! esa tal Raquel me beso y su mama lo vio y me trajo de la oreja!  
>L: te lo mereces porque le sigues.. a tu cuarto...<br>H: o tu tan conquistadora como yo de joven...  
>L: jaja no exegeres...<br>H:  
>R: jaja! Bueno puedo ver la..<br>H/L: no!  
>R: ok! Calmense ya me voy!<br>L: Rachel, Rachel...  
>H: que hija tuvimos..<p>

Q: aaahhh! Mama! es hermoso!  
>J: gracias hija..es para la fiesta de tu colegio..<br>Q: si no sabia aun que ponerme es precioso este vestido..  
>Un vestido de coctel rosa...<br>R: y cuando es?  
>Q: el lunes...<br>J: o te va a quedar divino! Ese Finn tiene suerte...  
>Q:**demonios! Como les digo que no voy con el...no! mejor no digo nada..**<br>Q: verdad que si..  
>Z: si! Pero pobre que se pase contigo..<br>R: que cosas dices hijo..el es bien respeuoso  
>J: y caballeroso...<br>S: es de esas personas...  
>BLA BLA BLA corrámosle!<br>Q: ya es tarde..me voy a dormir..  
>J: ok hija descansa..<br>Q: adios familia  
>Se retiro a su cuarto y soño con la morena.. Rachel se baño y tambien soño con la rubia <p>


End file.
